Brought Together In the Aftermath
by ArtikGato
Summary: After learning that Kari and Ken are together, Davis goes into a depression, and decides to go to the Digital World for a week to sort things out. Too bad his plans are interrupted by Dark Lord, a new enemy! Warning, this is a Daimi story!
1. Default Chapter

Brought Together In The Aftermath

Sequel to Brought Together In Darkness

By ArtikGato

Disclaimer: YAHOO!!! I OWN DIGIMON!! RIGHTEOUS!! *wakes up* @#$@%#$!!!!

Author's Note: Hello, it is I, ArtikGato,back to bring you the bizarre sequel to _Brought Together In Darkness, and it is called __Brought Together in The Aftermath.  _

Ok, here are my warnings/rants/ect.:  If you haven't read Brought Together in Darkness, then READ IT!! You will be utterly lost reading this one if you didn't. Ok, not _utterly lost, but you'll be pretty darn confused! Ok, this is another romance fic, but with a twist. This one NOT ONLY contains Izzlei and Karien (introduced in the last fic), but also Sorato (grumble grumble...I'm trying to be official) and, something that no other fanfiction writer (that I know of) has EVER attempted: Daimi (Daisuke(Davis) X Mimi). That's right, this is a Daimi fic. I'm a trailblazer. But, I figured that since the last fic had weird romance in it, the sequel should. Read at your own risk. It's not a lemon, but it's just plain weird, and I'll probably get a lot of flames. Not that I care. OK, on with the fic! Oh, and please note that I am a AVID supporter of Takari, Kenlei, Taiora, and Mimato. I wrote Brought Together In Darkness and this fic purely to mess with your heads. Well, not really, but it's a good enough reason. _

Aigh! Ok, one last note,(I promise!) this takes place some time after Malomyotismon was destroyed, and some time around Christmas, since it's a holiday fic. I also wrote it as sort of an alternate storyline with my other fics, so the Digiworld is still only open to Digidestined. Right. On with the fic!!

Poor Davis and TK. They never saw it coming. I think they were the only ones that didn't see it coming, in fact. They were too busy making sure that Kari didn't spend time with the other to notice that she was spending more and more time with Ken. Ok, so at first, we all thought that it was nice that she was spending more time with Ken. We thought it was sort of an "I'm sorry for not trusting you" thing. Well, that lasted a few days. Soon, everybody caught on. I mean, it was hard NOT to catch on. Every time we'd have a Digidestined meeting, she'd always be next to him. Of course, then TK and Davis would nearly kill each other to get the seat on the _other_ side of her, neglecting the fact that she was _always_ next to Ken. Poor, naive boys. 

            They didn't take it very well. You see, a day or so after Christmas, all of us Digidestined got together in the Digital World for an "After-Christmas, Post-New Year's" celebration. And, she finally told them. They were crushed. Poor TK just said that he was happy for them, and left with Patamon, followed by Matt and Sora. Davis didn't handle it so smoothly. He almost killed Ken, and Tai and Izzy had to actually hold him back. Then, Kari got mad at him, and left with Ken, making Davis even more mad. Davis and Tai finally left, leaving Izzy, Yolei, Joe, Cody, and Mimi in the Digital World. 

            Everybody tried to make the best out of it, though. Tai decided to play a game of soccer with Davis to help him keep his mind off of killing Kari and Ken, and Cody and Joe decided to go with Matt, Sora, and TK when they went to go see a movie. They were there mostly to keep TK company while Matt and Sora sat somewhere else. Yolei, Izzy, and Mimi decided to go keep Tai and Davis company. Mimi was, you see, in town for the Christmas/New Year's holiday. She was staying with Sora and Mrs. Takenouchi, like she did every time she was in town for more than a day.

            "What's the name of this movie, anyway?" Cody whispered to Joe. 

            "I don't know," Joe replied. On screen, a girl with brown, short hair walked around a corner and into a coffee shop. TK suddenly started to sob.

            "Oh great...uh…TK, it'll be ok.." Joe started.

            "Why did we bring him to see a movie about a girl that looks like Kari??" Cody demanded, exasperated.

            "Don't ask me, ask Matt and Sora...wherever they are," Joe replied. TK just stared at the screen, silent. 

            "This movie obviously isn't helping, why don't we try and see if we can switch movies or something?" Cody asked.

            "Why not, there's got to be SOMETHING playing that will help keep TK's mind off of--"

            "Kari.." TK said, sobbing. Cody and Joe looked at the screen, and that brown haired girl was back on screen. With an exasperated sigh they stood up, and each of them took one of TK's arms and dragged TK out of the theatre. On the way, they passed Matt and Sora.

            "What's up? Why are you _dragging_ my little brother out of the theatre?" Matt demanded.

            "Well, in case you haven't noticed," Joe started, looking at them and noticing that they were practically sitting in the same seat, "the main character of this movie looks A LOT like Kari," Joe replied. Sora blushed, and Matt sweatdropped.

            "Really? I hadn't noticed..." he said, sheepishly. 

            "Well, we're going to go see if there's another movie playing. Later," Cody said, and with that, they dragged a silent TK out of the theatre, and into the lobby. 

            "You stay here, I'll go find out what else is playing," Joe said, and let go of TK, after making sure he was capable of standing on his own two feet. TK was silent, still. After a half a minute or so of silence, Cody spoke up, unable to take the silence from the normally talkative TK. 

            "Hey, TK, are you thirsty? I need a refill for this soda," he said. Silence.    

            "_You'd think with all that crying he did he'd be at least a LITTLE thirsty"_ Cody mumbled under his breath. "Are you hungry? They have chocolate covered rice balls!" Cody suggested. Silence. Cody gritted his teeth. "What about some pop corn??" he almost demanded. Still silence. Finally, Cody just gave up, grabbed TK's arm, and dragged him toward the concession stand. "Come on," he said, as he dragged the silent TK over to the concession stand. 

            "Hello, may I help you?" asked the attendant at the concession stand.

            "Yes, I'll have a refill on this Coke, and a medium sized bag of popcorn," Cody said.

            "Anything for your friend?" she asked, as she rung up his total. 

            "TK, want anything?" Cody asked. Silence. Cody growled under his breath, and elbowed TK. Silence. Exasperated, he turned back to the counter.

            "I guess he'll have the banana and strawberry shake," Cody said. TK suddenly gave out a wail.

            "That was KARI'S favorite!!!" he wailed, and slid to the floor. Cody groaned.

            "Make that the blueberry and chocolate," he replied.

            "What's with your friend?" the clerk asked. 

            "His best friend who he was also in love with is going out with one of his other best friends instead of him," Cody said.

            "Ouch," the clerk said, and ran up the total. "That's 9 and a half Yen," she said. Cody grimaced, looked at TK, and sighed. 

            "All right," he said, and pulled out a 10 Yen bill. The clerk handed Cody his cup full of Coke, a shake, a bag of popcorn, and a candy bar. "What's the candy bar for?" Cody asked.

            "It's for your friend. Tell him he has my pity. But don't tell anybody, because if my boss finds out I'll be fired," the clerk replied. Cody nodded. TK groaned, and stood back up.

            "He says 'thanks', I think," Cody replied, and tried to hand him his shake. Silence. Cody growled, exasperated, and managed to get all four items in one hand, and TK's arm in the other. Cody then drug TK back over to where Joe had left them. 

            "Good news, there are three movies playing and...were you at the concession stand?" Joe asked. Cody dropped TK's arm, and tried to give him his shake. Silence. 

            "Yeah, and--" Cody started, but Joe interrupted.

            "Why didn't you get ME anything?" Joe asked. 

            "Well, gee, I don't know, maybe because I had to drag HIM along with me??" Cody snapped back. Joe blinked. 

            "Ok, ok, geez!" Joe replied.

            "Sorry, Joe, but TK--" Cody started, but Joe interrupted him again.

            "No need to apologize," Joe replied, knowingly. Cody nodded.

            "So, what movies are playing?" Cody asked, trying to give TK the shake. 

            "There's _Death By Lawnmower_, which is a murder-mystery, _A Christmas Carol Gone Bad_, a horror movie, or there's _The Care Bears Family Vacation,_ which is a horror movie in it's own." Joe replied. 

            "Well, we know which movie NOT to go to," Cody replied, and, finally, gave up on trying to get TK to take his shake. "Do you like blueberry and chocolate shakes?" he asked.

            "Yeah, why?" Joe asked.

            'Here you go, Happy New Year," Cody said, as he shoved the shake into Joe's hands, and finally was able to get the bag of popcorn open. 

            "I say we go see _Death By Lawnmower,_ even if it is supposed to be rated triple R and is supposed to be the goriest movie ever made, at least TK won't be able to think about...uhm...you know who," Joe replied.

            "Sure, why not. Sounds like an interesting movie," Cody said, munching on popcorn. 

            Meanwhile, across town, Davis kicked the soccer ball, which went zooming toward Tai, who jumped out of the way.

            "Good grief, Davis! You don't have to kick it so HARD," Tai replied. Davis just gritted his teeth, and growled.

            "Ball," he demanded, still furious. Tai grimaced, and went to fetch the ball. Up in the bleachers nearby, Izzy and Yolei sat, huddled together, and Mimi sat a few feet away, watching the game. She was bored out of her mind, but in reality, she couldn't have been anywhere else. She sighed.

            "I hate being the only single female Digidestined," she said. Yolei had Izzy, Kari had Ken, and Sora had Matt. Mimi cursed her luck. "No fair, Sora is supposed to have TAI and I'M supposed to have Matt!" she grumbled. "But, fate has made it this way. Stupid fate. I guess I just HAVE to accept this.." she said, and grimaced as a yelp came from Tai, who was hit by a speeding soccer ball. 

            "Davis!! Would you WATCH WHERE YOU'RE KICKING THAT THING!!!???" Tai yelled. Davis just glared at Tai, and said, in a low, hateful tone, "Ball," 

            "What is WITH you, Davis? Soccer ALWAYS cheers you up!" Tai replied. Davis snarled.

            "Ya wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you!! KEN plays soccer!! Ken and I always used to play soccer after school, that is, until he BETRAYED ME!!" Davis said, loudly. 

            "Ok, let's go play, uh...basketball, then," Tai replied.

            "And you, you are the big brother of the GIRL THAT JUST BETRAYED ME!!!" Davis yelled. Tai backed away.

            "Look, just because I'm her big brother doesn't mean--" Tai replied.

            "I'm sorry, Tai, but I can't stand to be near ANYTHING that is related to that...that..." Davis started.

            "Davis, if you say it, so help me, I WILL be forced to hurt you," Tai said. Davis just snarled, and demanded "Ball," Tai, exasperated, threw the ball at him, and ran off the field and up to Yolei, Izzy, and Mimi, who were now down at field side. 

            "What was THAT all about?" Yolei asked. Tai shook his head.

            "YOU three take him," he said. Yolei, Izzy, and Mimi blinked.

            "Do what?" Mimi asked.

            "You take him! I can't be in his sight, because I'm related to Kari, and I can't play soccer because it reminds him of Ken--" Tai started, and they all ducked as the soccer ball zoomed over their heads and into the stands. 

            "BALL!!' Davis yelled at them, angrily. Exasperated, Mimi went to get the ball. 

            "You three take him now. He can't go home, he might destroy something. You guys have to cheer him up," Tai said to Izzy and Yolei.

            "But Tai--" Yolei started to protest.

            "Just do it, please? I have to go look for Kari anyway," Tai said.    

            "Lame excuse," Izzy said, under his breath. "All right, we'll _try_ to cheer him up," he said, out loud. Mimi ran up, and threw the soccer ball at Davis, accidentally nailing him on the head. 

            "Oops," she said. Davis just stood up, and kicked the ball as hard as he could toward the net. 

            "So what are we doing?" she asked.

            "I'M going to try and find Kari, you three are going to cheer up Davis," Tai said, and started off in the direction of the street.

            "Wait a second! How are we supposed to--" Mimi started, but was cut off.

           "Just DO it, all right?" Tai pleaded, and disappeared around the side of a building. Ka THWAM, the soccer ball hit one of the poles holding the net up, causing the trio to cringe. 

            "So, Davis, what do you want to do?" Mimi asked. The four of them were now walking down the street, searching for something, ANYTHING, that might cheer Davis up. Yolei and Izzy walked in front, huddled as close together as possible, leaving Mimi and Davis walking behind them. Davis just walked along, staring at the street, with his hands in his pockets.

            "Go kill Kari and Ken," Davis replied. 

            "Uhm…besides that," Mimi said.

            "Go destroy something," he replied. Mimi sighed, exasperated.

            "How about something NON destructive, like--" she started.

            "All right, how about I go home and cry??" Davis replied, sarcastically. Mimi glared at him, but said nothing.

            "All right, all right, uhm...how about we go watch a movie?" Izzy asked.

            "No," Davis replied.

            "Roller skate?" Yolei suggested.

            "No," Davis replied.

            "All right how about we go to a _strip club_ then," Mimi said, sarcastically. Yolei almost burst out laughing. Izzy grinned. Davis just scowled.

            'NO!" he yelled. All three sighed, exasperated. 

            "Fine then--" Mimi started, but Yolei interrupted.

            "I've got an idea, let's go to the lake! There's usually TONS of stuff to do there!' Yolei suggested. 

            "Fine," Davis finally gave in. 

            "This movie doesn't seem like it should be rated triple R--" Cody commented, but was cut off by someone being ran over by a lawnmower.

            "Wow, that's a lot of blood..." Joe said, in danger of passing out. TK stared at the screen, still silent as a rock. At least he wasn't thinking about Kari. After the scene passed, Cody sighed in relief, Joe shook his head, and TK settled back into his seat, with a grin on his face. Cody and Joe exchanged worried glances, afraid he'd finally lost it, and then Cody spoke up.

            "Hey, TK, what are you so happy about?" Cody asked.

            "That is EXACTLY what I want to do to Ken!!" TK said, smiling evilly. Cody and Joe veered away from him. Evil TK was freaky. 

            "G-glad you're happy..." Joe managed to say. 

           "Ah, here we are, the lake!!" Yolei said. They had arrived at the lake on the outskirts of Odaiba. There were people ice skating, since it was winter, and taking walks around the shore. 

            "Ok, what should we do first?" Mimi asked.

            "Well...we're going to go sit, because that was a long walk," Izzy said. Yolei nodded.

            "All right then, Davis, do you want to go sit--Davis?" Mimi asked. Yolei and Izzy walked off in one direction, and Davis walked off in the other. Mimi looked from one direction to the other and, cursing her luck, decided to do the nice thing and follow Davis. 

            "Davis! Wait up!" Mimi exclaimed, and went after him. Davis sat down on the shore, and began chucking rocks at the lake.

            "Uh, Davis, you DO know that the lake is frozen over--" Mimi said.

            "No kidding," he replied, harshly, and chucked another rock at the lake.

            "AAAAAAOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!" cried one of the ice skaters. Davis grimaced.

            "Oops," he said. Mimi couldn't help but smile, even as the poor ice skater crashed into the shore near them and started yelling curses at Davis. Davis just resumed throwing rocks at the lake. After the wounded ice skater had skated off, Mimi walked a few feet closer toward Davis, and sat down.

            "Just so you know, I know exactly what you're going through, Davis," she said. He scoffed. 

            "Oh _really_?" he asked, not believing her. She nodded.

            "I went through the exact same thing with Matt," she said, staring out at the lake, grimly. He blinked, and looked at her.

            "You did?" he asked. She nodded again, tears forming in her eyes.

            "Yes. Ever since the first time the seven of us original Digidestined were pulled into the Digital World I'd been in love with Matt...probably just as in love as you are with Kari--" she started.

            "Were," he corrected her. She just shook her head, and continued.

            "And yet, he totally overlooked me, and went for Sora, my best friend..." 

            "Weren't you mad?" he asked.

           "Furious! But. I just got over it, and Sora's still my best friend. I just hate Matt now," she replied. Davis snickered. 

            "My problem is, I CAN'T hate Kari." Davis said.

            "Too bad," Mimi replied. 

            "How'd you get over it, anyway?" Davis asked.

            "First of all, I forgave Sora. Second of all, I went home and burned every single picture that I owned of Matt," Mimi replied. Davis got a big sweatdrop on his head. "_Sounds like Jun..."_

            "Yeah, but I can't hate Kari. So, what should **I **do?" Davis asked.

            "Well...I suppose you can't just forgive and forget?" Mimi asked, hopefully. Davis shook his head.

            "Then...your only hope is getting a girlfriend," Mimi said, knowingly. Davis scoffed.

            "You say that as if it's _actually_ going to happen. I don't have a chance at getting a girlfriend," he said, and threw another rock. They both grimaced as it hit the same ice skater as before. Mimi shook her head, and cleared her throat.

            "Don't be so hard on yourself, Davis," Mimi replied.

            "But it's true! I act like a total idiot, I can't do anything right, I--" he started.

            "Stop that! Look, you have a LOT of good qualities! I mean, I AM a girl, I think I can spot what girls like in a guy," Mimi replied. Davis blinked, and then narrowed his eyes.

            "Name one," he said.

            "Well, for one thing, you're really, REALLY sweet..." she said. He looked completely clueless. "I may not have been around much back when you guys were fighting in the Digiworld and stuff, but when I was, I noticed that you ALWAYS seemed to say and do nice things for Kari. I mean, you practically bent over backwards for her at the _slightest_ little thing..." Mimi explained. 

            "She thought it was annoying," Davis replied.

            "I know a lot of girls that think it's sweet," Mimi said. "_And I happen to be one of them," _she thought. 

            "Still, JUST being, uh, 'sweet', as you put it, isn't going to get me a girlfriend," Davis said.

            "Well, you're also honest," "_And I like honesty"_

            "Well..."

            "And loyal," _"A rare trait in guys"_

            "But..."

            "And you're just so...innocent..." "_Which is what makes you cute...__"_

            "Innocent?? Are you nuts?" he demanded.

            "No, I'm serious! You got almost _mortally_ wounded by what happened earlier..." Mimi attempted to explain. Davis was silent for a second.

            "I still don't have a chance at getting a girlfriend. At least YOU can get ANY guy you want. I'm doomed to be single my whole life..." he trailed off. Mimi scoffed.

            "Yeah, right. If I can get ANY guy I want, why couldn't I get Matt?" Mimi demanded.

            "Well...ah..." Davis attempted to reply.

            "And what makes you so sure that I can get ANY guy I want?" she asked, looking at the ice skaters, and grimacing when she saw the guy that had been hit by the rocks by Davis. 

            "Well, you...ah...I know a LOT of guys that, ah, 'respect' you," he replied.

            "Really?" Mimi asked, half believing him.

            "Yeah, I know that Joe and Tai 'respect' you, and I'm pretty sure TK and Cody do to," Davis replied. 

            "And what about you?" Mimi asked. Davis blushed, and looked out at the frozen lake.

            'Well, yeah, I respect you, but not in the same way as they do, er, I mean..." Davis said, with a big sweatdrop. Mimi laughed. 

            "See what I mean? You're so _innocent_," she said, half sarcastically. Davis looked at her, not quite sure whether he should be nervous or confused...

            "What I mean is, I actually _respect_ you, but they...ah.." he started.

            "I get what you're saying. But, let's be realistic, this is _Tai, Joe, Cody and TK_, just because they 'respect' me doesn't mean that I can get 'respect' from ANY guy I want," Mimi replied. 

            "Yes you can! I mean, anybody who's lucky enough to get you..." Mimi interrupted him.

            "I appreciate what you're trying to say, Davis, but realistically, that's not the way it works," Davis stopped, blinked, and then shook his head. 

            "This isn't about _you_ anyway, it's about me, and how I'm supposed to get over Kari," Davis said.

            "I still say you should try and find a girlfriend," Mimi replied. 

            "And I still say you're nuts. I don't have a chance with anybody." Davis said. 

            "_You don't have such slim chances as you think, Davis_," 

            "All right, then if you're _positive_ the girlfriend thing won't work, then all you need is a little time AWAY from them. If you don't see them, you can't be mad at them, and you can start to get over it," Mimi suggested. Davis blinked.

            "Actually, that's a great idea! I can go to the Digital World for a while!" Davis exclaimed.

            "Well, ah, actually..." Mimi said, but Davis jumped up.

            "We've still got two weeks left of Christmas break, I'll just spend it in the Digital World instead of here!" he exclaimed. 

            "But...ah..." Mimi tried to say, and stood up, but Davis was already planning on what to take.

            "Wait a second, what about your--" she tried to say, but he was already headed in the direction of his home. 

            "Thanks, Mimi, you're a lifesaver!" Davis exclaimed, as he jogged out of view. She just stood there, baffled. Yolei and Izzy ran up.

            "What was that all about?" she asked.

            "It looked to me like Davis was _cheery_, was I hallucinating?" Izzy asked.

            "No, he was cheery," Mimi said.

            "What did you do?" Yolei asked.

            "I just told him that all he needed was some time away from Kari and Ken to forget about it and get over it, and he took off saying something about spending the rest of Christmas break in the Digiworld..." Mimi said.

            "He's not _serious_, is he?" Yolei demanded.

            "Well, technically, he _could _stay in Digiworld for that long, it's been done before, and since Malomyotismon was destroyed, there aren't any evil Digimon left..." Izzy said.

            "So I _actually_ gave him the _right _advice?" Mimi asked. 

            "Looks that way to me," Yolei said, looking in the direction Davis had disappeared in. 

            Joe and Cody drug TK out of the theatre, AGAIN, except, this time, TK still had that evil grin on his face. 

            "Ok, what's say we go watch _A Christmas Carol_ _Gone Bad_ instead?" Joe asked.

            "Yeah, anything is better than _that_, "Cody replied, referring to _Death By Lawnmower_. TK still had that evil grin on his face.

            "Let's remember not to let TK by any lawnmowers or Ken until this all blows over, ok?" Joe asked, as they dragged TK into the theatre marked _'A Christmas Carol Gone Bad'. _

And so concludes Part One! Did you like it?? Was it funny? I'd just like to say that my creative streak, my evil streak, and my comical streak sort of came at the same time, so sorry if I offended anyone, sorry, and if I made you laugh...that was supposed to happen. ^_^ That whole 'Death By Lawnmower' bit was inspired in part by my crazy, insane friend Krysta, so I'd just like to thank her for inspiring the comic relief for this fic. And this was supposed to be a serious fic? Oh, one last thing, if I offended any Care bears fans...sorry. I used to LOVE the Care bears, just so you know. If you liked it, REVIEW!!! I love getting reviews!! Daimi forever!! Rock on! Peace out!

****


	2. Part Two

Brought Together In The Aftermath

By ArtikGato

Disclaimer: *rubs a lamp furiously* Dangit, where's the genie!? I want to wish to own Digimon! 

Author's Note: Hello again! It is I, ArtikGato, back to bring you Part Two of _Brought Together In The Aftermath. Read the Author's Note for Part One if you didn't, to save me having to retype the same thing here. Oh, and, I forgot, flames are NOT welcome. If you must point out your disagreement with any aspect of this story, please do it nicely, and not in 75 point red fonts. Oh, and by the way, to add a little bit of culture to this fic, I'm naming the different parts by their French numbers. Deux (pronounced 'Doo') is two, if you didn't already figure that out.  Ok, thanx, and enjoy the rest of the story! On to part two!!_

**Part Deux:**

Well, as bad as Davis took the whole situation at first, he seemed to get over it pretty quickly. Seemed to, anyway. Immediately after he left the park, Davis went back to his house and started packing for his camping trip in the Digital World. His parents weren't home, so he just left a note, and took a good half of the food in the refrigerator. Jun, who was home, let him go without any hassle, out of pure niceness. Must've been the spirit of Christmas or something. She decided to go along with the whole 'camping trip with my friends' thing. After he left, things were normal. Well, as normal as they could be, anyway. Except for TK, who remained unusually quiet. And Kari and Ken kept their distance from the other Digidestined, still. But, other than that, things began to mellow down...a little. Ok, nothing was normal. So what? Can we just continue with the story? Thank you.

            Davis walked through a mountainous area of the Digital World. He had taken Mimi's advice and come to the Digital World a couple of days ago. Right now, he was looking for Veemon, and, for some strange reason, he wasn't having much luck. But, Davis didn't mind. It gave him a purpose for his stay in the Digiworld: and it, for the most part, kept his mind off of Kari and Ken. 

            "Matt, I'm broke, I CAN'T AFFORD to take TK to another movie!!" Cody exclaimed into the receiver.

            "Well, Mom went out of town on business, and she left TK with me and Dad!" Matt replied.

            "So?? YOU take him to a movie!" Cody said.

            "Can't, I've got a gig that I have to practice for," Matt replied.

            "Then have your Dad--"

            'He has to work," 

            "Well..I still can't take him. Sorry. Ask one of the other Digidestined," Cody replied.

            "Well, actually, you and Tai are the only ones I haven't asked yet. Well, besides Kari and Ken. I'm pretty sure TK wouldn't want to go see a movie with Tai, and--" 

            "But Matt, I'm broke!"

            "Aww, cripes! Well, I guess--"

            "Wait, what about Davis?"

            "Davis? Are you crazy? TK HATES him, remember?"

            "Actually, they were pretty good friends on matters that DIDN'T concern Kari,"

            "Still, that's just not a good idea. Besides, Davis is in the Digital World. Didn't you hear from Yolei and Izzy?" Matt asked.

            "Really? He's in the Digital World?" 

            "Yeah. And, from the sound of things, he's gonna be for a while. He's trying to get over this whole Kari thing by being alone," 

            "Well, sounds to me like the Digital World is as good a place as any for that to happen," 

            "Anyway, I can't leave TK here, so--"

            "I suppose, since I'm broke, we could go to the Digi--"

            "Oh NO you don't! TK and Davis would either kill each other or collaborate on ways to kill Ken. That's out of the question," 

            "Then.."

            "I've got to be at practice in fifteen minutes, look, just--"

            "Ok, ok, I'll try, but you owe me," Cody said, hanging up the receiver, and ending the conversation. 

            "Are you coming, Mimi?" Sora asked, breaking Mimi out of a trance of thought.

            "What?" Mimi asked.

            "Are you coming? I'm gonna go watch Matt practice," Sora replied.

            "Ah..well..actually.." Mimi stammered.

            "I can understand if you'd be less bored doing something else," Sora said, completely oblivious to the fact that Mimi just didn't want to see Matt.

            "I think I'll just stay here and help your Mom with her flowers or something," Mimi replied. Sora looked clueless.

            "Mimi, I'd think you were crazy if you didn't have Palmon as a Digimon. I mean, I like flowers and all, but there are MUCH better things to do than--" 

            "I just don't want to go with you, three's company, you know?" Mimi replied, quickly, cutting of Sora.

            "Well..there are a lot of cute guys in Matt's band. You could talk to one of them," Sora suggested.

            "_Then why aren' t YOU going out with one of THEM instead of Matt?_" Mimi mumbled under her breath. 

            "What's that?" Sora asked.

            "I said I'll probably go shopping, maybe I'll find a new hat!" Mimi replied. 

            "Ok, whatever. Well, I guess I'll see you later," Sora said, as she put on her coat and left. Mimi sighed, thought for a moment, and then picked up the phone on Sora's desk. 

            "Hello? Oh, hi Mrs. Inoue. Is Yolei there? Oh..she's out with Izzy. Ok, never mind. Bye," 

            "Hi Mrs. Kamiya. Are Tai or Kari home? No? Ok, thanks anyway," 

            "_Ugh, I must really be getting desperate.."_

            "Hi, is Joe home? Oh..never mind then," 

            "_Why is no one home??? Oh, fine then, I'll just go for a walk," _

            Kari sat across from Ken on the subway. She was deep in thought, so deep, that even Ken could tell. She was thinking about the same thing she'd been thinking about for days now...The night after she'd told Davis and TK, Tai had come home, and found her, crying in her room. And, stupid big brother, he only made it worse..

            "_I hope you know that you really hurt Davis and TK"_

_            "Look, I didn't want to hurt them, Tai, but.."_

_            "__Davis__ was so mad that he wouldn't even play a game of soccer with me. He just kept trying to kill me with the ball," _

_            "Yeah? So what? I'm not completely heartless, like you seem to think, it hurt me to tell them," _

_            "So why did you tell them in the first place??"_

_            "I had to! They would have found out eventually, and then they would have been even madder at me for not telling them."_

_            Tai was silent for a second.       _

_            "Well, you didn't have to run off with Ken like that. You had me worried sick, and I had to keep __Davis__ from going after you..."_

_           "What else was I supposed to do? He gave Ken a black eye, Tai. If you hadn't held him back, he would have done more, I'm sure. What else was I supposed to do?"_

_            "You could have at least said that you were sorry,"_

_            "For what??"_

_            "When I asked him why he was trying to kill me with the soccer ball, he told me it was because I was the big brother of the girl that had just BETRAYED him."_

_            "You think it's my fault??"_

_            "Yes!"_

_            "For what, not going out with him? I can't just lie to my heart and--"_

_            "You could have at least said you were sorry instead of calling him...what you did..and then running off!" _

_            This time, Kari was silent. _

_            "And what about TK? I'm pretty sure that he didn't mean what he said. You need to apologize to them, Kari. You need to at least try and fix what's left of your friendships with them,"_

_            "Well, I can't talk to them now. They probably won't want to listen to me, anyway." _Kari sighed, and looked out at the window. It was raining in lower Tokyo. __

            Mimi walked down the street, looking for something to do to keep her occupied. The lake was out of the question, because the day was cloudy, cold, and overcast. She looked around and, surprised, spotted Cody and TK walking toward her.

            "Hey! Cody! TK!" she yelled, and waved. Cody waved back, and dragged TK to meet her.

            "Where are you guys headed?" Mimi asked, as Cody dragged the still silent TK to her.

            "Well, Matt has band practice, so he told me to take TK to a movie or something, considering that everybody else was busy." Cody replied.

            "I wonder why he didn't ask me or Sora? All Sora's doing is watching Matt practice," Mimi said. She suddenly noticed that TK was silent. "Hey, TK, why all the silence?" she asked.           

            "Don't even bother, he hasn't said a word since--"

            "Silence is better when you're depressed," TK answered, flatly. Cody stopped, and looked at him.

            "Oh, so you'll talk to HER but not to ME, huh?" Cody asked. Silence. Cody looked like he was about to rip all the hair off his head. Mimi couldn't help but laugh a little.

            "Actually, TK, it's better to vent when you're depressed. Silence only makes it worse," Mimi said. TK shrugged. 

            "Where are you going, Mimi?" Cody asked, after silence from TK. She shrugged.

            "I don't know. I was just walking around, looking for something to do," 

            "Same here. I have no money, so a movie is out of the question. Besides, the only one I haven't seen that's out right now is _The Care Bears Family Vacation_, and that is a definite no," Cody replied.

            "I have a few Yen, why don't you take him to see _Death By Lawnmower_, I hear it's a good--"

            "It's a good movie, yes, but the problem is, TK gets too many ideas for how to kill Ken from it," Cody replied. At the mention of the movie, TK got an evil, twisted grin on his face. Mimi and Cody stepped away from him. Evil TK was really creeping them out.

            "I see what you mean," Mimi said.

            "Any suggestions on what to do?" Cody asked. Mimi suddenly got an idea.

            "Yeah. I'm gonna go to the Digiworld, I guess I could take him along," she replied.

            "Why are you going to the Digiworld?" Cody asked.

            "Well, I'm kinda worried about Davis, so I was going to go check up on him, and find Palmon," Mimi said. 

            "Why are you worried about Davis?" Cody asked.

            "I sort of gave him the idea to go to the Digital World in the first place, and no one has heard from him at all since he went," she replied.

            "So, you're going to take TK along? Uh, I hate to break it to you, but if TK and Davis--"

            "I'll find Patamon and leave him and TK somewhere for a while. I think being alone for a while would be good for him," Mimi said. 

            "Ok, then I guess I can go home and relax, then," Cody replied. 

            "Ok. Bye!" Mimi bade him farewell, and she walked a few steps in one direction. She turned around.

            "TK, I'm not going to _drag_ you, so you might as well give up," she said. TK sighed, and started walking. 

            Davis walked along, enjoying  the sunny, peaceful day in the Digital World. He looked at his Digivice.

            "Veemon should be around here somewhere," he said. On the outside, he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. He stopped, looked at his Digivice again, and then cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled "VEEMON!!" His voice echoed in the canyon he was walking through. He listened for a second, and heard something, almost like a rock hitting the ground. Then he heard a loud "OUCH!" come from somewhere nearby. He blinked. The voice didn't belong to Veemon, or anyone he knew, for that matter. He jogged a little in the direction the voice had come from, and came to an area where the canyon wall was indented. On the ground, sat a miniature sized Monochromon, laying on it's back, crying. He decided to try his luck, and approached the tiny Digimon. 

            "Hey, little guy, what happened to you?" he asked, and kneeled down beside the Monochromon. The little Digimon was startled, to say the least.

            "Who are you? What do you want? I'm warning you, I can shoot fire--" the tiny Monochromon cried. 

            "Whoa, whoa, hey, take it easy there, little fella, you might hurt yourself," Davis said, as he turned the Monochromon back right-side-up. The Monochromon just blinked, and looked up at him. 

            "Hey! You don't look like a Digimon!" he said.

            "That's because I'm a human," Davis replied.

            "Humon? I've never heard of a Digimon called Humon," Monochromon said. Davis laughed.

            "No, no, huMAN, not huMON," Davis corrected him.

            "What's a human?" Monochromon asked, confused.

            "We come from the Real World," Davis replied.

            "What's the Real World?" Monochromon asked, still confused. Davis sighed.

            "Never mind. I'm a human, that's all you need to know," he said. 

            "Ok," answered the tiny dinosaur Digimon.

            "My name's Davis, and I bet yours is--" Davis started, trying to change the subject.

            "I'm Monochromon!" said the Monochromon.

            "Really?" Davis said, trying not to be sarcastic. The little Digimon nodded ecstatically. "How about I call you MC for short, so I can tell you apart from other Monochromon, Ok?" he asked.

            "MC? Ok, whatever. Weird name, though," Monochromon replied. Davis just shook his head.

            "Ok, MC, how did you get down here? I don't see any other Monochromon around," he asked. MC turned, and pointed, with his head, up, to the top of the canyon.

            "I fell from up there," he said. 

            "Ouch," Davis replied.

            "That's exactly what I said. Good thing I have a hard shell," MC replied.

            "I suppose you want to get back up there?" Davis asked. MC nodded. Davis looked around. 

            "Looks like the fastest way back is up," he said. 

            "Yeah, and I can't climb," MC said. 

            "Darn, if Veemon was here, I could have him Digivolve into Flamedramon and jump up there," Davis said. 

            "Huh?" MC asked.

            "Never mind. Oh, by the way, you haven't seen a blue little dinosaur Digimon by the name of Veemon around here, have you?" Davis asked. 

            "Nope," MC replied.

            "Didn't think so. Oh well. I guess I'll have to climb," Davis said, looking up. 

            "Wow, that's a long climb, Davis," MC said.

            "It doesn't look that hard," Davis replied. 

            "I don't know, that looks hazardous," MC protested.

            "Nah. It'll be a synch. You just hop in my backpack," Davis said, gesturing to the pack on his back, "And try not to squash the bread," 

            "Gee, thanks!" MC exclaimed, in gratitude, and climbed into Davis' backpack. 

            "I've been wanting to go on a good climb for a while now," Davis said, rubbing his hands together, and looking up. 

            "Palmon, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Mimi. She and TK had just entered the Digiworld, to find a nervous Palmon.

            "Call the others right away! We can sense it..it's coming.." Palmon said, nervously.

            "Sense what? What's coming?" Mimi asked. 

            "TK! You're here!" cried a familiar voice from the trees nearby. From them emerged Patamon, flying urgently. He flew over to TK, and landed on the blonde Digidestined's head. Biyomon and Tentomon also flew out of the trees, followed by Hawkmon.

            "What's going on?" TK asked, now fully aware. He had dropped the depressed and silent act.

            "There is a great evil force at work in the Digiworld," Biyomon said, perching in a nearby tree beside Hawkmon. Tentomon landed on the branch below them. 

            "What?" Mimi asked.

            "But I thought we beat all the evil when we destroyed Malomyotismon!" TK exclaimed.

            "Apparently you thought wrong," Hawkmon replied.

           "We all did. And the problem is, Veemon and Agumon  have been captured by it!" Palmon said.

            "What?" both Digidestined asked. 

            "What about Davis?" Mimi asked. TK and Palmon blinked, startled by the concerned and demanding tone in her voice.

            "What about him?" Palmon asked.

            "Has he been captured too?" she asked.

            "And what, exactly, was it that took them? Were they the only ones?" TK added.

            "I don't know about Davis, and I don't know what took them. It looked like a human, but not exactly," Palmon replied.

            "And as for the third question, no they weren't the only ones. You see, we were having a meeting in Primary Village, and all of a sudden, this human looking creature just came and took them, along with a dozen or so other Digimon. And, those are only the ones we know about. Since the attack in Primary Village, we haven't even seen Armadillomon, Gabumon, or Gomamon," Hawkmon said.

            "What about Gatomon and Wormon?" TK asked.

            "They went to go find Gennai and tell him what happened," Tentomon replied.

            "That figures. Even their Digimon want to be alone," TK said, coldly. Everybody looked at him with pity.

            "What about-" Mimi started, but Patamon interrupted her.

            "We don't have time for questions right now! You all have to call the others! I have a feeling we're going to need everybody's help for this one, and I'm sure Tai and Davis will want to know,"     

            "Davis," Mimi said, quietly, with a worried expression on her face.

            "Right, let's get to work then," TK said, not having heard what she said. He turned back to the TV, and took his Digivice out of his pocket.

            "Good, we'll go look for the other Digimon, then, and bring them back here," Tentomon said, rising into the air. Biyomon and Hawkmon nodded, and rose into the air as well.

            "Coming, Mimi?" TK asked. She shook her head.

            "I can't," she said.

            "Why not?" he asked, surprised. The Digimon blinked.

            "I have to go look for Davis," she said. The Digimon all looked confused.

            "What?" TK asked.

            "You call the others, Palmon and I are going to go look for Davis--and the other Digimon," she added, at the last second. The Digimon seemed to accept that. TK looked at her with a strange look on his face, but nodded.

            "There you go, MC, back in your nest," said a very exhausted Davis, about two hours later. MC jumped out of Davis' backpack and back into his nest. 

            "Oh, thank you, thank you, Davis! How can I ever repay you?" MC cried.

            "Oh, you don't have to thank me, I'm a Digidestined. It's our job to help innocent Digimon--with or without our partners," Davis said. MC looked clueless.

            "I have no idea what you just said, but thank you anyway," MC replied. Davis gave a lopsided grin at MC.

            "Never mind," Davis said, and looked around.

            "Oops, I guess I neglected to factor in the fact that I'll have to climb back _down _this cliff," he said, when he noticed that there seemed to be no exits.

            "No you don't, Davis, you can stay up here and play with me!" MC replied, cheerfully.

            "As much as I'd like to," Davis said, a little sarcastically, "I can't. I have to look for my partner, Veemon," 

            "Oh. Oh well, Mom and Dad are sure to be home any minute now," MC said. Davis looked around, nervously. He didn't want to be around for that. He'd seen, first hand, how nasty Monochromon could be.

            "How do your parents get up here, anyway?" Davis asked.

            "Oh, they jump," MC replied.

            "Terrific," Davis replied, disheartened. __

_            "Oh great, I HAVE to climb down now, or I'll be lunch for MC's parents. What did I get myself into THIS time? I wish Veemon was here to bail me out of this jam,":_

            "I guess I'll have to climb down," Davis sighed, and started to put his feet over the edge.

            "Actually, Davis, when my parents are sick they usually take the path up here," MC said. Davis stopped, and looked at MC.

            "Path?" he asked. MC nodded, ecstatically.

            "Yup! See, over there!" he said, and pointed to the edge across from Davis. Davis went, and peered over the edge. Sure enough, there was a wide path going down the side of the canyon.

            "MC, why didn't you tell me this before?" Davis asked, a little annoyed.

            "I didn't think of it 'till now!" MC replied, in his always cheerful tone. Davis sighed, and was about to start down the path, when he saw something. "Uh oh," he said.

            "Yay! Mama and Dadda are back!" MC cried. 

            "This isn't good," Davis said, and gulped. 

            "Do WHAT??" Matt nearly screamed into the receiver. That caused Matt's band, in the other room, to stop playing and grimace, and Sora to rush into the room where Matt was.

            "You're sure?" Matt asked, in a lower tone, noticing the commotion he'd just caused. "TK, if you're lying...ok. I'll be there. Sora's with me. Uh huh. We'll be there," he said, and hung up the phone. He turned to Sora, with a grave look on his face. 

            "The Digimon are in trouble. We have to go," he said. 

            "Mama! Dadda!" MC cried. Two huge, huge Monochromon with huge, huge teeth growled at Davis. He looked around for a quick escape, while trying to reason with the Monochromon.

            "Uhm..hi there..I was only helping your son get back up here, I didn't mean any--" he was cut off by the larger of the Monochromon, probably MC's father, snarling. Davis gulped.

            "_Oh no, I'm gonna be lunchmeat,"_

            "Mama!! Dadda! Guess what! Davis helped me climb back up after I fell out of my--" the other Monochromon growled at him, making him stop, in surprise. Davis suddenly realized something: they had red eyes!

            "MC, do your parents usually have red eyes?" Davis asked, or more like pointed out. MC looked at his parents, and gasped.

            "What?" he asked, in disbelief. His parents snarled again, and one opened it's mouth. Fire began to build up in the back of it's throat.

            "MC get out of there!" Davis yelled. MC jumped out of his nest and ran over to Davis, just as the Monochromon shot a ball of fire at the nest, burning it to a crisp. 

            "Mama. what's wrong?" MC asked. Davis was trying to figure that out himself.

            _"The last time I saw a Monochromon with red eyes was the first time Veemon Armor Digivolved into Flamedramon. I remember now, the Monochromon had a Dark Ring on it! Once Flamedramon destroyed it, the Monochromon went back to normal! But, wait, these two can't possibly have Dark Rings on them.."_ mused Davis, while MC kept asking his parents, who were moving progressively closer to them, what was wrong. Davis snapped out of his train of thought just in time to see them both open their mouths. 

            "Oh no!" Davis yelled. He grabbed MC and jumped out of the way. The fireballs left two craters where Davis and MC had been standing just a few seconds ago. Davis got back up, looking around frantically for an escape route. He suddenly noticed something else. A Dark Spiral was on each of the Monochromon's legs! He stood there, in shock.

            "_Dark Spirals? How can that be?? Ken isn't the Emperor any more, how can these two have Dark Spirals?"_

            "Volcanic Strike!" called out one of the Monochromon, and opened it's mouth. Davis once again snapped out of his train of thought, in time to dodge the fireball. He suddenly realized that the two Monochromon had moved away from the edge of the canyon's wall that had the path going down it. 

            "MC, the--" Davis started, but was too late. The Monochromon opened their mouths again. Davis dodged the fireball aimed at him, and looked to see MC frozen in a state of terror. "MC!! MOVE!!" Davis shouted. MC didn't seem to hear. Davis looked frantically from the baby Monochromon to it's parent.

            "Volcanic Strike!" called out the parent that was charging a fireball.

            "WATCH OUT!!" Davis yelled, and grabbed MC, rolling out of the way, and barely missing the fireball. Davis stood back up, and dodged another fireball. 

            "The path, go!" Davis said to MC, who shook his head.

            "I can't! There's something wrong with Mama and Dadda!" MC said, crying.

            "MC, do you see those black things on their legs?" Davis asked. MC nodded. "They're called Dark Spirals. Somehow, your parents are being controlled by an evil force. They don't know who you are, and that's why they're attacking you!" Davis explained. MC gulped.

            "Controlled?" MC asked. Davis nodded, grimly.

            "We have to get out of here," he continued.

            "But what will happen to Mama and Dadda?" MC asked. They jumped out of the way of two more fireballs. 

            "We'll figure out a way to get those Dark Spirals off of their legs later, and they'll go back to normal, but until then, we're both in danger!" Davis continued to explain. 

            "Ok," MC said, and they both made a run for the edge, jumping over and dodging around another two fireballs. 

            "Ok, we're going to jump, and land on the path. We'll slide down from there," Davis said, looking over the edge. He gulped.

            "Ok!" MC replied, looking back at his parents for one last time. Davis looked at him, saddened by the fact that his newfound friend had to go through the pain of having his parents controlled. 

            "_That's what bugs me, how are they being controlled? The Dark Spirals shouldn't be working now that Ken is no longer the Emperor,"_

            "Come on, let's go. I promise, you won't get hurt," 

            "_YOU won't. You have that hard shell. If I miss the path, I can kiss my butt goodbye_," 

            "Ok, Davis, let's go!" MC exclaimed, trying to sound cheery. Just then...

            "Volcanic Strike!" both Monochromon exclaimed, and shot fireballs at them. With no place to dodge...

            "JUMP!!" Davis yelled, and both he and MC jumped off of the edge at the same time. MC landed safely on the path, but Davis landed on the edge of it, and, consequently, fell off.

            "DAVIS!!" MC cried, and ran to the edge of the path. Davis fell through the air below the path.

            "_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAP!! I'm gonna DIE!!! I've never even had a girlfriend!! I've never kissed anybody!! Except my Mom, and Aunt Betsy, but that was Christmas and..oh, yeah.. I'M GONNA DIE!!!!"_

            "That's Davis' signal!" Mimi exclaimed. Lillymon flew down to her. 

            "Are you sure?" she asked.

            "Positive. Let's go," Mimi replied. Lillymon flew up, to give her a better perspective of the area they were in. Mimi ran toward the signal, using her Digivice as her guide.

            "Mimi! I think I've spotted him!" Lillymon exclaimed. Mimi stopped and looked up.

            "Where?" she asked.

            "Over there! He's on the top of the canyon wall, and it looks like he's being attacked by two Monochromon!" Lillymon exclaimed, pointing in the same direction Mimi had been running in. 

            "Tai! Matt is on the phone for you, and he sounds kinda stressed out," Mrs. Kamiya said. Tai took the phone a few seconds later.

            "Hello, this is Tai's House of Pancakes, you've reached the consumer--" Tai started, with his usual greeting to one of his friends. Matt cut him off.

            "This is NO TIME FOR JOKES, man! I just got a call from TK, the Digimon are in trouble, and they need us in the Digiworld right away!" Matt almost screamed into the receiver.

            "Good grief, Matt! You didn't have to yell that LOUD!" Tai yelled back. 

            "This is serious, Tai! I need you to help me track down that sister of yours and her boyfriend, I can't seem to get a hold of them," Matt replied.

            "Ok, I'll do that," Tai said, getting serious. 

            "'K, thanks man," Matt replied, and started to hang up.

            "Whoa, did TK say what kind of trouble they were in, or did he just say that they were in trouble?" Tai asked.

            "Well..he said that.." Matt started, and hesitated. 

            "What?" Tai asked.

            "Well..he said that a new evil force came and kidnapped a few of the Digimon.." Matt continued. Tai paled. 

            "_He couldn't mean.."_

            "AND?" Tai demanded.

            "They can't find either of our Digimon, Tai! They said that they took Veemon and Agumon, and that they can't find Gabumon, Armadillomon, or Gomamon," Matt replied. Tai was in a state of shock. 

            "Tai?" Matt asked, after a few seconds of silence.

            "I'll be there as soon as I can," Tai said, and hung up the phone. 

            "SOMEONE HELP!!!" MC yelled, as he watched Davis fall. 

            "I'M GONNA DIE!!!" Davis cried. What he didn't hear was someone down below..

            "Lillymon, hurry, catch him!" Mimi yelled. Lillymon zoomed up, and grabbed onto Davis' arm, stopping him from falling. Davis opened his eyes, and looked around, amazed that he wasn't dead. 

            "Davis!!" MC cried, relieved. Davis looked up at Lillymon, shocked.

            "Lillymon?" he asked, in disbelief.

            "_Maybe I DID die, and she's actually an angel. An angel with a flower on her head, but an angel--'_

            "Davis, are you all right?" Mimi yelled from below. Davis shook himself out of that train of thought.

            "_Of course you didn't die, moron!"_

"I will be," he yelled, trying not to show the relief and fear that were both still in his voice. Lillymon was straining, trying to keep him in her grasp.

            "Davis, did you HAVE to eat so much?" Lillymon asked, as she brought him down to earth.

            "What?? I've been starving myself half to death for the past two days!! All I've had to eat was bread, pudding, and soup!!" Davis defended.

            "Davis, thank goodness you're safe!!" Chorused two voiced at the same time. One was Mimi, and the other one was..

            "MC!!" Davis exclaimed, and looked back up at the path, where his new friend was smiling and jumping for joy. He suddenly noticed that MC's parents were... "WATCH OUT!!" he exclaimed.

            "Huh?" MC asked, and then looked up, to see his parents, still with red eyes, jump onto the top of  the path. He let out a cry, and started to scramble down the ledge.

            "Oh no!" Mimi exclaimed. Lillymon flew up toward them.

            "Flower Cannon!" she exclaimed, and shot her attack. It missed, and hit the canyon wall, knocking a couple of boulders onto the two Monochromon. 

            "MC!" Davis exclaimed.

            "Oh no, that poor baby Monochromon!" Mimi yelled, and covered her eyes. A boulder was rolling down the path toward him!

            "AHHH!!" MC exclaimed, and dove to the ground, covering his head with his feet. Lillymon flew down to him, and scooped him up, just seconds before the boulder would have hit him. She flew the baby Monochromon down to Mimi and Davis. Davis took him.

            "You're all right!" Davis exclaimed, as MC sighed with relief. 

            "So, I guess you two know each other, huh?" Mimi asked. Davis and MC nodded.

            "And this is the one you've been calling MC?" Lillymon asked. 

            "Yup! That's my name, don't wear it out!" MC replied. Davis smiled. Suddenly, a loud BOOM sounded, and the rocks on top of the Monochromon suddenly disintegrated into nothing. The two humans and two Digimon cried out in shock.       

            "They have red eyes!" Mimi realized. Lillymon flew up toward them.

            "Be careful! Don't hurt them, they are being controlled by Dark Spirals!" Davis warned.

            "What?" Lillymon and Mimi both asked. Suddenly, a fireball shot past Lillymon, and she turned back to the challenge at hand. 

            "Where, I don't see them!" Lillymon exclaimed.

            "On their legs!" Davis yelled in response. She flew closer, and spotted them.

            "Ok, then.." Lillymon began, and flew toward them. They shot fireballs, which she gracefully dodged. She flew a circle around them, and exclaimed "Flower Wreath!". A circle of flowers appeared around both of them, and tied them together. Instantly, the Dark Spirals shattered, and their eyes returned to normal. 

            "Way to go Lillymon!!" Mimi exclaimed.

            "Wow, we could have really used _your_ help back when we were fighting Ken, and he was still evil," Davis said. Lillymon gave them the 'thumbs up' sign.

            "I'm the best!" she said, and laughed. The two Monochromon were released from the wreath of flowers, and looked around, confused. 

            "What happened?" MC's father asked. Lillymon flew up to them.

            "You were under the control of some Dark Spirals. But, don't worry, I broke them, see?" Lillymon said, and pointed to what remained of the Dark Spirals. The Monochromon blinked. MC jumped out of Davis' arms, and ran up to his parents.

            "Mama! Dadda! I'm so glad you're back!!" he exclaimed. The two Monochromon laughed, as their son jumped up onto the father Monochromon's back. Davis grinned. Mimi smiled too, but then frowned.

            "I don't get it, how could they be controlled by _Dark Spirals_?" she asked.

            "I was wondering the same thing," Davis replied.

            "Yeah, I thought that the Dark Rings and Dark Spirals stopped working when Ken stopped being the Digimon Emperor," Lillymon said, as she landed on the ground beside Mimi. She then de-digivolved back into Palmon. 

            "Oh, Davis, we have news," Mimi said, her face turning even more grim. Davis blinked.

            "Uh oh, I don't like the sound of this," he said. Palmon shook her head.

            "You won't. You see, a couple of days ago, an evil force came to the Digital World. He looked kind of half-human, half Digimon. Anyway, us Digimon were having a meeting at the Primary Village, and he ambushed us, and..a couple of Digimon were kidnapped.." Palmon started. Davis saw where this was going. He turned to Mimi, shocked.

            "Does that mean?" he asked. She nodded.

            "Yeah, Veemon's been captured," she said. Davis looked like he'd just been told that his entire family had died. 

            "We tried to get them back, but he had to run, or he would have caught us," Palmon added. Mimi put her hand on Davis' shoulder.

            "I'm sorry.." she started. Davis hung his head.

            "It's not your fault, it's mine. I've been here since a couple of days ago, I should have found him right away, but I--" Davis started.

            "You just wanted some time alone, that's all. Don't blame yourself," Mimi replied. 

            "Yeah, we'll get him back, don't worry about it. TK is calling the others to come and help right now--" Palmon started.

            "_Every_one else?" Davis asked. Mimi cringed. She'd forgotten about that..

            "Yeah, why?" Palmon asked, totally out of the loop.

            "Which way did this evil force whatchimacallit thing take Veemon?" Davis asked Palmon.

            "Why?" Palmon asked, even though she knew very well what he was gonna say.

            "Oh no you don't! You're not going ANYWHERE alone! Look what happened just now? You could have DIED, Davis," Mimi said.

            "I can't face the others yet, especially Kari and Ken," Davis replied. Palmon was even more confused now.

            "What?" she asked. Mimi looked at Palmon, and gave her a quick 'not right now' gesture. 

            "You're coming, all right? Without Veemon--" Mimi started.

            "I don't care! I can't face the others right now!" Davis exclaimed, turning away from Mimi and Palmon, and walking toward MC and his parents. 

            "Wait a second! Davis!" Mimi exclaimed. 

            "You can't force me to go back, Mimi!" Davis replied. 

            "But Davis, can't you put aside what happened long enough to--" Mimi protested.

            "NO!! Not yet!!" Davis replied, harshly. Mimi looked at Palmon for help. Palmon shrugged, clueless. Davis stopped walking, abruptly, and looked up.. Mimi and Palmon looked to the sky, astonished. MC and his parents looked up as well. The sky was turning... black! One of the clouds above them began to glow red, and it began to drop rapidly toward them. When it wasn't very far above them, a shadowy figure appeared in it, and dropped out of the cloud, and onto the top of the canyon wall. All anyone could see was his outline, and that wasn't much to go by. Suddenly, a ray of eerie, gray light shot out of the cloud, and illuminated the figure. He was a tall, black haired man with dark blue, almost black eyes. He was wearing black clothing, and a long, flowing black cape was on his back. What was startling about him was that where his hands were, there were claws, and out of his back sprouted two huge, demonic wings. His feet were hooves, as well. Palmon gasped.

            "That's him! That's the one who took Agumon and Veemon prisoner!" she exclaimed. 

And so concludes Part Two! Was it good? Oooh..I LOVE writing cliffhangers! I know it wasn't as funny as Part One, but I wanted this one to be a bit more serious than the last one. You have to admit, though, the whole 'Tai's House of Pancakes' bit was funny! Oh, and do I make up good villains or what? I mean, it was absolutely GENIUS of me to create a new villain with HOOVES instead of feet!! Uhm.. right. Sorry. Enjoy part three!! And once again, review! Daimi forever! And you get a cookie if you can guess who the villain dude REALLY is! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	3. Part Three

Brought Together In The Aftermath

By ArtikGato

Disclaimer: I own Digimon!!!

Veemon: No you don't.

Me: SILENCE, YOU!!

Veemon: But you don't--

Me: MC, however, is 100% mine!

Veemon: Actually, he's not. You only came up with his name. 

Me: I said SILENCE!!! SILENCIO!! FERME LA BOUSHE!! URUSAI! SHIZUKA NI! 

Veemon: All right!! All right! I get the picture!!

Me: I suppose I own Dark Lord too.

Veemon: Well—

Me: *tackles him, and tapes his mouth shut with duct tape* You get the picture! 

Author's Note: Hello again! It is I, ArtikGato, back to bring you Part Three of _Brought Together In The Aftermath. Read the Author's Note for Part One if you didn't, to save me having to retype the same thing here. Same as before, flames are NOT welcome. If you must point out your disagreement with any aspect of this story, please do it nicely, and not in 75 point red fonts. Oh, and by the way, to add a little bit of culture to this fic, I'm naming the different parts by their French numbers. Trois (pronounced 'Twah') is three in French. And as for Part Two, yes, I know that a baby Monochromon can't TECHNICALLY exist, but, oh well. Just think of MC as a midget Monochromon if you want to. I don't care. Just don't flame me. Or do flame me. I won't care. I'll just get my Shellmon to put it out. And, don't worry, I don't tweak around with the laws of the Digiworld TOO much in my other stories. Ok, on to part three!_

**Part Trois:**

In the Real World, Tai, Matt, TK and Sora were trying to round up the Digidestined. Immediately after being called by Matt, Tai called Ken's house, but he wasn't there. He left a message at Ken's house and at his own for them to go to the Digiworld right away, and he decided to meet up with TK, Matt, and Sora. Matt called Izzy's house, but he wasn't there, or at Yolei's, so Matt took off to try and find them. Meanwhile, TK called Cody and Joe, and Sora went with Matt to try and find Izzy and Yolei. 

            In the Digiworld, Tentomon, Biyomon, and Hawkmon found Gabumon, Gomamon, and Armadillomon, very badly beaten up, and nearly too weak to walk. They sent a distress call to the Digidestined, and then started the slow process of getting the three of them back to safety. On the other side of the Digiworld, Gatomon and Wormon found Gennai's house, burnt to the ground, but there was no sign of Gennai. 

            Meanwhile, Davis, Mimi, Palmon, and the family of Monochromon found themselves in trouble. A LOT of trouble. 

            "What?" Mimi and Davis asked. Palmon nodded.

            "That's him! I'm sure of it!" she replied. The creature on the canyon wall laughed, and began to speak.

            "Digidestined! Are you saying that you don't recognize me?" he asked. Davis, Palmon, and Mimi blinked in surprise.

            "Uh, no, are we supposed to?" Davis asked. 

            "Ha, if you don't even recognize me then there's no use telling you who I am," he said, and then pointed to Palmon. "You escaped me once before... but that won't happen again!" he said, and then his claw began to glow with a strange light, and then turned into...one of Snimon's sickles!

            "Twin Sickles!" he exclaimed, and sliced the air with his sickle for a hand. Two bursts of pink light shot out of it and toward Palmon, Davis, and Mimi!

            "Watch out!" Davis exclaimed, as he grabbed Mimi's arm, pulling her out of the way. Palmon jumped to the side.

            "How did he do that?" Mimi asked, shocked. 

            "Never mind that, Mimi, you have to make me Digivolve!" Palmon exclaimed. Mimi nodded, and held up her Digivice.

            "Right," she said.

            "_Palmon Digivolve to... Togemon!"_

            "Ooh, a Champion! I'm SO scared!" he creature replied. 

            "How 'bout a little NEEDLE SPRAY!!" Togemon exclaimed, and shot her needles at him. He simply held up his one claw. 

            "Blaze Buster!" he exclaimed, and the needles disintegrated in a wave of fire. Togemon leapt out of the way to keep from being burnt. 

            "That was Tyrannomon's attack! How can he use both Snimon's AND Tyrannomon's attacks?" Davis asked. 

            "Who are you, anyway?" Mimi demanded.

            "HA! As I said before, it would be a waste to tell you, since you already know!" he replied. Davis glared at him. 

            "What are you talking about? We've never seen you before in our lives!" Mimi protested.

            "Ah, but yes you have. You're just not aware of it! But, for now, oh confused and simple minded Digidestined, you can call me the Dark Lord," he said, and then held up his sickle. It glowed, and turned into a blaster.

            "That looks like Gorillamon's arm!" Mimi exclaimed. 

            "Yeah, you're right!" Davis agreed.

            "Energy Cannon!" Dark Lord exclaimed, and shot a pulse of energy at Togemon. She jumped into the air.

            "He's too strong, Mimi!" Togemon exclaimed, as she landed on the ground a few feet away.

            "Ok then, let's go to Ultimate!" Mimi replied, and began to glow with a green energy. Her crest.

            "_Togemon Digivolve to... Lillymon!"_

            "I just got a distress call from Tentomon!" Izzy exclaimed, looking at his Digivice.

            "Yeah, and I got one from Hawkmon," Yolei said. They looked at each other.

            "We have to get to a computer right away," Izzy said. Yolei nodded.

            "First, we should let the others know," she replied. She took out her D-Terminal, only to find that there was already a message there. "I got a message! It's from TK, and he says that they've been trying to get a hold of us all day!" 

            "What? But we just got the distress call--" Izzy started.

            "Let's go, I have a feeling that this is big,' Yolei replied.  

            "Flower Cannon!" Lillymon blasted her attack at the Dark Lord. He jumped out of the way, and took to the air with his huge wings.

            "Missed! Is that the best you can do, girly?" he asked. Suddenly, he was hit by two huge blasts of fire and one tiny one. He looked down, in a rage, to see MC and his parents charging fireballs.

            "Watch out guys!" Davis yelled to them. Dark Lord smirked, and held up his blaster hand. It morphed into Seadramon's head! 

            "Ice Blast!" he exclaimed, and fired a huge blast of cold air at Lillymon.

            "WATCH OUT!" Davis yelled.

            "LILLYMON!" Mimi exclaimed. She was hit, and thrown back against the canyon wall. He kept up with the attack, until she was frozen against the canyon wall. With an evil laugh, Dark Lord flew down toward the family of Monochromon.

            "VOLCANIC STRIKE!" they exclaimed, and shot three fireballs at Dark Lord. He dodged around them, and held up Seadramon's head. It quickly turned into a claw again. He held up both claws.

            "Horn Blaster!" he exclaimed, and shot a blast of white energy at the Monochromon. 

            "AAAH!" MC exclaimed, jumped off of his father's back, and hid underneath, as his parents deflected the attack with their hard shells. They charged fireballs again. Mimi suddenly got an idea.

            "Monochromon! Aim a fireball at Lillymon!" she yelled. 

            "What??" Davis asked.

            "Volcanic Strike!" both fireballs were dodged by Dark Lord, but one of them hit Lillymon dead on. Dark Lord turned around in the air.

            "Oh no!" he said.

            "What did you do that for??" Davis demanded. Lillymon suddenly flew out of the cloud of dust and debris, perfectly fine.

`           "To melt the ice," Mimi replied. 

            "Oh," Davis said. "Huh, why didn't I think of that," Mimi smiled, but turned back to Lillymon.

            "Give him everything you've got!" she yelled. Lillymon nodded, and flew toward him.

            "Hey, big and ugly! How do you like girl power now? Flower Cannon!" he was hit as he looked around, trying to spot the fast flying Lillymon. He smashed into the side of the canyon, but shook it off, and flew back into the air.

            'You pathetic weakling! Do you think that hurt me?" he asked, looking around. Lillymon was flying so fast, that he could barely keep up with her. 

            'Volcanic Strike!" Dark Lord was hit by two fireballs. He glared down at the Monochromon.

            "You two are becoming nuisances!" he exclaimed, and held out both of his claws. A huge ball made out of some sort of crystal materialized in his hands. From the crystal ball, a beam of gray light shot down, and hit the Monochromon! 

            "AAAH!!!" MC exclaimed, and ran out of the way just as the attack hit his parents. 

            "Oh no!" Mimi and Davis exclaimed. Lillymon stopped in midair, in shock.

           "Mama! Dadda!" MC cried, a few feet away from them. They didn't seem to be hurt by the light, but. suddenly, turned into Digi-Dust and were sucked up into the crystal ball. Mimi, Davis, and Lillymon cried out in shock and horror. 

            "Mama!! Dadda!!" MC yelled. The beam of light faded away, and the crystal disappeared. 

            "How did--" Mimi asked, but was cut off by Dark Lord laughing his evil laugh. 

            "Digidestined! Time to show you my REAL power!" he exclaimed, and held up both his claws. The armor that was once on the Monochromon materialized onto his body. 

            "How.." Davis said, but stopped. He couldn't find the words to ask the million different questions floating through his head 

            "I see. He absorbs Digimon into that crystal thing, and then he can use their attacks or parts of their body to make himself stronger!" Mimi exclaimed. Dark Lord laughed. 

            "Very good, you've figured that part out, but you still haven't figured out one thing... how you're going to get away from me!! Volcanic Strike!" Dark Lord replied. Lillymon barely dodged two fireballs.

            "Flower Cannon!" Dark Lord dodged, and morphed his hands into Kuwagamon's claws. He flew directly at Lillymon. She kept her place in the sky.

            "Flower Cannon!" once again she tried to hit him, but he simply dodged, and, before Lillymon could react, he had slammed her into the wall, pinning her to it with Kuwagamon's claws. 

            "Lillymon!" Mimi yelled. MC ran up to them.

            "Davis, what happened to Mama and Dadda?" MC asked, crying. Davis looked from Dark Lord and Lillymon to MC.

            "Don't worry, we'll get them back.." he said, although he wasn't sure if they could be gotten back. Lillymon struggled, in vain, against the Dark Lord.

            "Ah, so YOU are the one who destroyed my precious Dark Spirals?" Dark Lord asked. 

            "YOUR Dark Spirals?" Davis asked, shocked. 

            "I got an email from Yolei, she and Izzy are headed here right now," TK announced. 

            "Then we have to tell Matt and Sora, they're both out there looking for them right now," Joe replied. TK quickly keyed another message into his D-Terminal.

            "Time to end this, Fire Breath!" Dark Lord said, and a blast of fire came out of his mouth and engulfed Lillymon.

            "LILLYMON!!" Mimi yelled. She de-digivolved, and fell out of Dark Lord's claws. Mimi started to run up and catch her, but Davis held her back.    

            "No! Dark Lord will make lunchmeat out of you!" he exclaimed, pulling her back from running up to catch Palmon. Dark Lords smirked, and transformed Kuwagamon's claws. One turned back into the claws he had before, and the other into what looked like Palmon's hand. 

            "Nemesis Ivy," he said, and shot blue vines down, and caught her in midair. 

            "Dark Lord saved her?" Davis asked, still holding Mimi back. She had stopped struggling, in surprise.

            "But why?" she asked. Dark Lord laughed.

            "Why? Simple! If I let her die, she would just come back in the Primary Village and return to fight me. This way," he started, pulling the unconscious Palmon up, "I get to keep her out of my hair. Besides, I've got quite a little collection of Digidestined Digimon going," he pulled her up, and then looked up. The cloud that had been glowing red descended, and he jumped into the air, and flew up toward it.

            "Wait!!" Mimi yelled, running toward the canyon's edge. Davis ran after her. Dark Lord turned around, and laughed. Davis glared up at him.

            "Bring her back!" Mimi demanded. Dark Lord smirked, but shook his head. 

            "Sorry, but that's not happening," he replied.

            "You better let her go or else! And bring back Veemon!" Davis yelled, angrily.

            "So, YOUR Digimon is Veemon? I'll tell him you said hello!" Dark Lord replied, tauntingly, and rose up toward the cloud.

            "Get back here!!" Mimi yelled. 

            "Oh, don't worry, I'll be seeing you again, Digidestined. Until we meet again, in battle!" he said, and disappeared into the red cloud. Davis stopped in his tracks.

            "What?" he asked, in disbelief. The red cloud drifted up into the other clouds, and vanished. Instantly, the sky turned back to normal, blinding the Digidestined and MC. 

            "Palmon!" Mimi yelled, sinking to the ground. Davis blinked, and let his eyes adjust to the brightness.

            "_Until we meet again, in battle? That sounds like what Ken said to me, the first time we found out he was the Digimon Emperor. This must be a coincidence. There is no way that there's a connection between this guy and Ken... unless I'm missing something,_"

            "Tai, did you find Kari and Ken?" Matt asked. Tai shook his head. 

            "No, I couldn't find them. But, I left a message for them," he replied. 

            "Well, we can't wait around for them to go home, and we can't go searching all over Tokyo for them!" Yolei exclaimed.  

            "We'll have to go without them, then, and hope that they come later," Izzy said. 

            "Fine by me," TK said. Everyone shot him looks of pity. 

            "All right, if this is everyone, then I think we should get going," Tai said, after a few seconds of silence. Everyone nodded. Yolei held her Digivice up to Izzy's laptop and exclaimed 'Digiport Open!'

            "Great, now what?" Davis asked, sitting down. Mimi walked up to him. 

            "We have to go find the others," she said. Davis shook his head.

            "You can, but I'm not," he replied.

            "Not this again! Davis, you have to come back with me!" she exclaimed. He stood up.

            "NO!!" he yelled, and started walking in one random direction.

            "Davis--" MC started.

            "You!! Don't you understand? Without Veemon--" she started. He stopped walking, and turned around.

            "I DON'T CARE!! I'M NOT GOING BACK, AND YOU CAN'T FORCE ME!!" he yelled. She walked toward him, fuming.

            "YOU'RE COMING BACK!!" she yelled back at him.

            "NO! NO, NO, NO!!!" he yelled, as loud as she could. She clenched her fists, trying to contain her anger at how idiotic and stubborn he was acting, but she just couldn't stop herself..

            "THAT'S IT!!" she screamed, and slapped him across the face, hard. He stumbled backwards, shocked. "I'M TIRED OF THIS STUPID STUBBORN ACT OF YOURS!" she yelled. His face turned angry again.

            "Why did you slap me??" he demanded.

            "BECAUSE YOU NEEDED TO WAKE UP AND REALIZE WHAT A TOTAL IDIOT YOU'RE BEING!! Davis, no matter what problems you have with the others, they're still your friends! And, besides, without Veemon and Palmon, we could EASILY get ambushed out here and get hurt or even die!" she said. 

            "Well you didn't have to slap me!" he retorted.

            "Yes, yes I did. How else was I SUPPOSED to get you to wake up out of that delusional dream of yours? You know as well as I do that the Digital World can be a brutal place. But, you haven't even experienced half of what I have. You don't know what it was like back then, to have to kill evil Digimon, or be killed yourself. You got off easy," Mimi replied, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Davis didn't say anything. "Whether or not you want to come back to the others with me, you have to. You won't last long here in the Digiworld without Veemon, especially with that..that freak of nature running around!" she continued. 

            'All right, fine, you win," he grumbled. 

            A dark figure in a black cloak walked down a long, black hallway, carrying Palmon. It was Dark Lord, except he had replaced the Digimon parts of him with normal, human looking parts. He walked up to a door, pushed a few buttons, and it slid to the side. He stepped into a room that was lit with red light from an unknown light source. There were twelve tube like things in a semicircle around him. In two of the tubes, stood Digimon. One was a small, dinosaur-like Orange Digimon, his skin tinted red in the strange light. He glared at Dark Lord.

            "Let us out of these cages now!" he exclaimed. Dark Lord just laughed. 

            "This again? Haven't you figured it out? You're not getting out until you surrender to the Dark Side!" he exclaimed. Agumon growled. In the cage next to him, another dinosaur-like Digimon, this one blue with a white stomach, spoke up, a glare of hatred on his face.

            "Then I guess we'll stay here for eternity, because we'll never surrender!" he exclaimed. Dark Lord shrugged.

            "Whatever you wish," he said, and lifted Palmon. Agumon and Veemon gasped.

            "What have you done to Palmon?" Veemon demanded. Dark Lord chuckled, and walked over to the tube next to Veemon. He touched a panel on it, and a door on it slid open.

            "Oh, I just knocked her out so I could add her to my collection of Digidestined Digimon," he said, as he shoved the plant Digimon into the tube. Agumon growled in disgust. He closed the tube, and walked out of the room, Agumon and Veemon glaring at him with hatred burning in their eyes. Veemon turned to look at Palmon, bruised and battered. 

            "I hope she's OK," he said. Agumon turned to him.

            "I'm sure she's fine, she's tough," he said, and then noticed that Veemon was staring into space, with a forlorn look on his face. 

            "Veemon? What's up?" he asked. Veemon sighed, and slumped down to a sitting position inside the tube.

            "Nothing. This just seems hopeless," he said. Agumon too sat down.

            "Don't you worry, Tai, Davis and the others will bail us out, I'm sure of it," Agumon said, unsurity in his voice. Veemon sighed. Agumon turned to look, and noticed that he was staring at Palmon again.

            "Uh, Veemon.." he started. Veemon didn't look away.

            "Yeah?" he asked. Agumon suddenly had a startling realization, and grinned.

            "Veemon, what ever happened to that crush you had on Gatomon?" he asked, suddenly. Veemon turned to look at him, puzzled.

            "What? Where did that come from?" he asked.

            "Just answer the question!" Agumon replied.

            "Well...when Kari and Ken started going out, I kinda lost hope on her ever liking me," Veemon replied, a tinge of sadness in his voice. Agumon looked sad, but then grinned again.

            "But you have a crush on ANOTHER Digimon now, don't you?" he asked. Veemon looked at him, shocked and a little wary.

            "What? What are you talking about?" he asked, nervously.

            "I can tell when you have a crush on a Digimon, Veemon, and I can definitely tell that you have a crush on...PALMON!" Agumon exclaimed. Veemon jumped up, a bit of red appearing on his cheeks that was even darker than the shade of red his cheeks were due to the unnatural light. 

            "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said, loudly,  and sat back down, facing the direction opposite Agumon. 

            A few doors down from the room Agumon, Veemon, and Palmon were in, Dark Lord stood in a room with dark walls. There was a large control panel on one wall, and television screens of all shapes and sizes were on the other walls. They all showed static, at the moment. Dark Lord walked up to the control panel, and pushed a few buttons. Instantly, the screens showed Davis, Mimi, and MC walking along a dirt path in the Digiworld. Darkness had begun to fall around them. He grinned.

            "Davis, you and the rest of your friends will pay for what you did to me! Just you wait and see!" he exclaimed. He punched a few more buttons, and Tai, Matt, Sora, Yolei, Izzy, Joe, TK, Cody, and their Digimon, excluding Agumon, appeared on another screen. He narrowed his eyes, and his lips twisted into an evil grin. 

            "And you, Digidestined and Digimon, you will soon face my wrath!!" he exclaimed. 

            "I say some of us go look for them," Cody spoke up. TK nodded.

            "They should have been back by now, or sent us an Email, or something like that. Mimi left over five hours ago to go look for him," he said.

            "Yeah, and, even though Togemon isn't the fastest Digimon, she can still make good time," Sora pointed out.

            "Ok, we'll just have to go look for them," Izzy replied.

            "The only problem is, Joe, Cody and I have to stay here and take care of Gabumon, Gomamon and Armadillomon," Matt added, gesturing to their battered partner Digimon. 

            "Ok, we'll form a search party, then," Tai said. 

            "Well, I volunteer to go," Yolei spoke up, eager to look for her idol, Mimi.

            "I'll go to," Izzy said. Yolei grinned. Tai arched an eyebrow, and made a gagging noise. 

            "Oh, shut up, Tai!" Yolei yelled at him, and then hugged Izzy from the side. "You're just jealous that you don't have a great girl like me and Izzy does!" Tai laughed, and Yolei stuck her tongue out at him. Izzy sighed. 

            "Well, I think I'll stay here. Matt, Joe and Cody might need someone to protect them in case that weird guy shows up," TK said. Sora nodded.

            "I'll stay here too," Sora replied. Everyone looked at Tai.

            "So, are you going or staying, Tai?" Sora asked. 

            "I'll go, I guess," Tai said, and shrugged, "though, it might be wiser to stay here so I don't interrupt the 'lovebirds'," he said, mockingly. Yolei glared at him, and Izzy sighed.

            "Are we taking Aquilamon or Kabuterimon?" Izzy asked Yolei. Yolei thought for a second.

            "Well, Kabuterimon can see better at night, due to the fact that he is an insect and insects have better night vision, caused by their heightened sonar senses," Yolei said. Izzy was the only person who understood most of that.

            "In English?" Tai asked. Izzy sighed, and turned to them.

            "We're going to fly on Kabuterimon because he has better vision at night," he explained.

            "Oh, ok," Tai said. Izzy rolled his eyes.

            "Are you coming or not, Tai?" Izzy asked. Tai seemed to think about that for a second.

            "Ok, I'll come," he said. 

            _Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabuterimon!_

            "We'll be back in about half an hour, if we don't detect Davis and Mimi's signals! Wait here!" Yolei shouted, over Kabuterimon's buzzing. Then, the huge beetle took off, carrying Izzy, Yolei, and Tai on his head. 

            Davis, Mimi, and MC trudged along a dirt path. It was twilight, and they could barely see anything.

            "You know what? Raidramon would really come in handy right now, he can run fast, and light up the darkness..." Davis started. Mimi sighed.

            "Yeah, too bad you don't have Veemon," she said. They kept walking. The bushes to the right of the path they were walking on suddenly rustled. They jumped, and looked at the bushes with fear. The bushes continued to rustle. Quivering, Mimi clung to Davis' arm. Davis blushed, but it didn't last long, as he was way too focused on whatever was in that bush. The bushes rustled once more, and a small Digimon with a mushroom on it's head jumped out. 

            :"Oh, it's only a Mushroomon," Davis said. Mimi looked closer at the Digimon.

            "Davis! That thing has a Dark Ring!" she exclaimed. 

            "Huh?" he asked, and looked at it's mushroom. Around it was, indeed, a Dark Ring.

            "That's not a good thing!" he exclaimed, as they backed away from the Mushroomon. It lifted it's head, and they could see red eyes gleaming in the near darkness. With an evil grin on it's face, it raised it's hands, as if to attack.

            "Fungus Crusher!" the Mushroomon exclaimed, but before he could attack, a fireball collided with  him, and "Volcanic Strike!" was heard. The Mushroomon flew off into the trees beyond the path, flaming a little from the attack. Davis and Mimi, Mimi still clutching onto Davis' arm, looked down, to see MC with his mouth open and his back arched.

            "All right MC! You got him!" Davis exclaimed.

            "Quick, let's get out of here, before more of them show up!" Mimi exclaimed, letting go of Davis' arm. Suddenly, the bushes all around them rustled, and red eyes gleamed out of the darkness of the trees around them. They gulped, and backed  up a step. Suddenly, dozens of Mushroomon with red eyes leapt out of the bushes and formed a semicircle in front of Davis, Mimi and MC. 

            "Fungus Crusher!" they all exclaimed, and held up their hands. Mimi screamed, and Davis snapped out of his state of shock.

            "RUN!!!" he shouted, picking up MC hurriedly in one hand and grabbing Mimi's arm in the other. He took off in the other direction, pulling Mimi and MC along with him. Behind them, small explosions formed in the dirt, and the Mushroomon began to pursue them. MC leapt onto Davis' shoulder.

            "Volcanic Strike!" he yelled, and blasted a few Mushroomon into the air with a flaming attack. 

            "Nice shot!" Mimi said, looking over her shoulder. 

            "Tai! I'm home!!" Kari exclaimed, as she stepped in the front door of the Kamiya apartment. When there was no answer, she went in search of a note. Her parents were at a meeting of sorts, but she had expected Tai to be home by now... On the fridge, she found a note, among the other notes, written in huge, bright red letters.

KARI THIS IS URGENT, GO TO THE DIGIWORLD RIGHT AWAY!! THE DIGIMON NEED OUR HELP!! OH, AND TELL KEN TO COME TOO!! AGUMON'S BEEN CAPTURED!!!

                                                  -Tai-

She rushed over to the phone, and quickly dialed Ken's number. 

            "Hello?" asked Ken.

            "Ken, did you get a message from Tai?" Kari asked, frantically.

            "No, I haven't checked my Email yet, why? What's wrong, Kari?" Ken asked.

            "I found a note on the fridge in big red letters from Tai, he said that the Digimon were in trouble and Agumon's been captured! He told me to call you and get to the Digiworld right away!" she replied. 

            "What?" Ken demanded.

            "That's what the note says!" Kari exclaimed. 

            "All right, then we have to get to the Digiworld, and fast. I'll meet you there!" Ken exclaimed.

            "Right, bye!" Kari said, and hung up the phone. She pulled her pink Digivice out of her jacket pocket, and headed for her room. 

            "I've got a reading!!" Yolei shouted, over Kabuterimon's buzzing. Izzy and Tai looked at her Digivice. Two blinking dots appeared on the screen. 

            "Great! All right, Kabuterimon, turn to the left a little!" Izzy exclaimed, and Kabuterimon obliged. 

            "This is seriously not good," Davis said. He, Mimi, and MC were standing in the center of a huge circle of Digimon. Aside from the Mushroomon from earlier, there were also Kunemon, larvae Digimon that shoot thread of static electricity, and Goburimon, goblin Digimon that attack with fire. 

            "Volcanic Strike!" MC shot an attack at a few Mushroomon, making them back up a little. The other Digimon growled, menacingly.

            "I don't suppose you guys are going to let us go peacefully, huh?" Mimi asked to a few Kunemon on her right. They glared at her.

            "Can't we all just be friends?" Davis asked a troupe of Goburimon, who snarled at him. Mimi and Davis backed up, until they had their backs together, with MC facing forward, charging another fireball.

            "Volcanic Strike!" a few Mushroomon simply jumped out of the way. 

            "Oh no, we're doomed!" Davis said. The Digimon glared at them, and then moved to attack.

            "Goodbye, Mimi! Nice knowing you!" Davis exclaimed.

            "Dito!" Mimi replied.

            "Fungus Crusher!" the Mushroomon raised their hands. 

            "Electric Thread!" the Kunemon sparkled with static electricity.

            "Goburi Bomb!" balls of fire grew in the Goburimon's hands. Davis and Mimi gulped. The Digimon shot their attacks at the helpless trio, but when the dust cleared, they had disappeared! The circle of Digimon looked around, confused. Above them, Shurimon appeared, with Davis, Mimi, and MC in it's vine like arms. 

            "Shurimon!" they both exclaimed, shocked. Kabuterimon flew up.

            "Good work, Shurimon!" Yolei shouted. Shurimon flew up to Kabuterimon, and dropped Davis, Mimi, and MC off onto his head. He De-digivolved back into Hawkmon, and landed beside Yolei. 

            "Why were those Digimon about to roast you two...er, three?" Izzy asked, noticing MC. 

            "Probably something Davis said," Yolei said, flatly. Davis shot a death glare at her.

            "No, they have Dark Rings on them, that's why!" Davis replied, in a tone of defiance.

            "Dark Rings?" Tai, Izzy, Yolei, Kabuterimon, and Hawkmon asked at the same time, in shock.

            "Yeah, that's right. Some how, the Dark Rings that Ken used have become active again," Mimi backed Davis up. 

            "Hey, what happened to Palmon?" Tai asked, noticing that the power plant wasn't with Mimi. 

            "Well.." Mimi started, but then started to cry, and Davis finished for her.

            "Dark Lord captured her," he said.

            "Who's Dark Lord?" Yolei asked.

            "Dark Lord? You mean that man that attacked Primary Village?" Hawkmon demanded. Davis nodded. Mimi wiped her eyes, and stopped crying, feeling embarrassed. Two sudden explosions of fireballs to their left and right startled them back into reality, and they looked down. The Goburimon were charging some more fireballs, preparing to attack them. 

            "What do we do about them?" Tai asked. 

            "Well, if they're being controlled by Dark Rings, then we have to remove the Dark Rings," Izzy said.

            "How are we supposed to do that without hurting them?" Yolei asked.

            "We have to get the Dark Rings off, though!" Davis replied. Hawkmon stood up.

            "Kabuterimon and I will have to attack them, then. Yolei?" he asked. Yolei nodded, and took her Digivice out of her pocket.

            "_Digi Armor Energize!"_

_            "Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to... Halsemon, the Wings of Love!_" Yolei jumped off of Kabuterimon's head and landed on Halsemon's back. Halsemon swooped down toward the circle of Digimon, and Kabuterimon followed. 

            "Tempest Wing!" Halsemon exclaimed, and shot two beams of red light from his eyes. Two Mushroomon were hit, and their Dark Rings disintegrated. 

            "Hold on tight, everyone! Electroshocker!" Kabuterimon yelled. Mimi, Izzy, Tai, Davis, and MC clung to Kabuterimon's head, as he released a blast of electricity onto the Digimon bellow. It hit a good half of them, and their Dark Rings broke off. 

            Gabumon stirred a little, and opened his eyes. He focused them, and saw that Matt was looking at him, a worried expression on his face.

            "Gabumon! Are you all right?" Matt asked. Gabumon sat up, wearily.

            "Anybody get the number of the Monochromon that just hit me?" he asked, and then shook his head. "I'm fine, just a little tired," he said. He looked around, and saw Biyomon and Patamon sitting in a tree, and Sora and TK sitting on the ground nearby. Joe and Cody also sat nearby, each holding their Digimon, Gomamon and Armadillomon respectively,  who looked badly bruised. Patamon's ears suddenly twitched, and he sat up, and looked around, worried.

            "What is it, Patamon?" TK asked.

            "Trouble is headed this way!" Patamon exclaimed. Sora and Matt stood up, and looked around. 

            "From where?" Matt asked.

           "The sky!" Biyomon exclaimed, as she and Patamon rose into the air. Everyone looked around, and then saw a glowing, crimson colored cloud coming over the horizon toward them. Gabumon gasped, suddenly, a look of fear in his eyes. Patamon and Biyomon did, as well.

            "What is it?" Sora asked, looking at the cloud.

            "I saw that over Primary Village, just before it got attacked! That man came out of it!" Gabumon exclaimed. Biyomon and Patamon nodded.

            "If that's true, then we'd better get out of here, and fast!" Joe exclaimed, standing up, with Gomamon in his arms. Cody nodded.

            "Normally, I'd say that we should stay and fight, but, right now, that doesn't seem like such a bad idea," Matt replied. Sora and TK looked to Biyomon and Patamon.

            "You two are the only ones that can Digivolve, are you up to it?" Sora asked. They nodded. 

            "Ready!" Patamon replied.

            "The Biyomon transport service is ready and waiting!" Biyomon exclaimed, saluting them. Sora and TK nodded, taking their Digivices out of their pockets.

            _"Digi Armor Energize!"_

_            "Patamon Armor Digivolve to... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"_

_            "Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!" _

            Pegasusmon, carrying TK, Gabumon and Matt on his back, rose into the air, followed by Birdramon, carrying Sora, Joe, Cody, and their unconscious Digimon. The cloud flew closer, and a dark shape shot out of it, and toward them. 

            "Faster! That's him!" Gabumon exclaimed, frantically. The dark shape flew closer to them, and then zipped in front of them, and stopped. Dark Lord seemed to be a blob of pure shadow, his black cloak billowing around him. Pegasusmon and Birdramon stopped, and then flew the other way. 

            "Ah, ah, ah, you can't run from me!" Dark Lord said, and flew to block them off again. In the moonlight, they could see his features. His face was still  hidden in the shadows of his cloak, and black hair came out of it a little. He had human looking hands and feet, but had huge, demonic wings sprouting out of his back. 

            "Our only chance is to fight!" Birdramon exclaimed.

            "Right, hold on tight you two!" Pegasusmon replied. Dark Lord laughed.

            "You want a fight, huh? I'll give you a fight!" he exclaimed, and held up his hands. They morphed into the familiar looking claws, and his feet morphed into the hooves that he had earlier. A huge tail sprouted out of his backside, and Monochromon's black armor materialized onto his body. All of the Digidestined were shocked, as were Pegasusmon, Gabumon, and Birdramon. Gabumon gasped, and then turned abruptly to Matt.

            'Matt, you have to make me Warp-Digivolve! It's our only chance!" he exclaimed. Dark Lord smirked.

            "Yes, Warp-Digivolve, by all means!" he said. Matt glared at him, and then turned to Gabumon.

            "Are you sure? You look pretty tired, and you haven't Warp-Digivolved in a long time.." Matt asked his Digimon. Gabumon nodded.

            "I can rest later, right now, I have protect everyone! Are you with me?" Gabumon asked. Matt nodded, and held up his Digivice. A bright blue glow surrounded Matt and Gabumon.

            _"Gabumon...Warp Digivolve to.... Metalgarurumon!"_

            Metalgarurumon flew toward Dark Lord forcefully, glowing blue. 

            "What's this?" Dark Lord yelled, surprised. Metalgarurumon slammed into Dark Lord and they flew through the air, with a streak of blue energy behind them. Pegasusmon and Birdramon flew down to the ground, and let their passengers off. Gomamon and Armadillomon had awoken by now, and were watching the fight from the ground with the Digidestined. Pegasusmon and Birdramon rose into the air, and went to attack Dark Lord, who was now slashing at Metalgarurumon with his claw-turned-sword. Metalgarurumon dodged around the swipes gracefully. 

            "Equus Beam!" Pegasusmon shouted, and shot a blast of green energy at Dark Lord. It hit, and sent him flying toward Birdramon.     

            "Meteor Wing!" Birdramon exclaimed, hitting Dark Lord with an explosion of fire, blasting him back through the air.

            "Ice Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon yelled, and blasted Dark Lord with his ice rockets. They hit, and froze Dark Lord solid!

            "All right!" the Digidestined, Gomamon, and Armadillomon cheered, from the ground. Dark Lord fell toward the ground, but began to glow red, and exploded from his icy tomb in a blast of fire. Still flaming, he turned around, and aimed a blast of fire at the three attacking Digimon.

            "Fire Wave!" he yelled, and threw a huge blast of fire at them. They were thrown backwards through the air. Birdramon and Pegasusmon fell to the ground, but Metalgarurumon stayed airborne, shaking off the attack. Pegasusmon de-digivolved, and a ball of yellow light went back to TK. Birdramon got up shakily, but took to the air again. 

            "Patamon!" TK exclaimed, and ran up to his fallen friend. 

            "This isn't working, Birdramon, you'd better Digi-" Sora started, but was cut off, as a huge blast of electricity hit Dark Lord. Everyone looked to the direction of the attack, and saw Kabuterimon fly up. Halsemon flew up also, carrying Yolei on his back. Dark Lord turned in the direction they were flying in, after shaking off the attack.

            "More Digidestined? Perfect!" he exclaimed. Halsemon flew Yolei to the ground, and then flew up to join Birdramon and Metalgarurumon. 

            "Tempest Wing!" Halsemon spun around, creating a huge tornado. Dark Lord responded by flying above the tornado, and morphing his sword-claw into a sickle. 

            "Shadow Scythe!" he yelled, and slashed at Halsemon with the sickle. A blast of dark energy came from the sickle, and hit Halsemon, sending the bird Digimon spiraling down to the ground. He de-digivolved, and a burst of red energy returned to Yolei. She ran up to him.

            "Hawkmon, are you all right?" she asked, as she reached him. He just groaned, and stood back up, glaring up at Dark Lord. Kabuterimon landed by the others, and let Izzy, Mimi, Davis, MC, and Tai off of his head. He then rose into the air.

            "Electro Shocker!"

            "Meteor Wing!" Dark Lord easily dodged the attacks. Metalgarurumon glowed with a blue light, and flew toward Dark Lord at a high speed. Dark Lord attempted to fly away, but was hit by Metalgarurumon head on, and sent flying through the air. Before he could crash into the ground, he turned around, and held up his claws. 

            "Orange Inferno! Fire!" he yelled, and instantly, Metalgarurumon, Birdramon and Kabuterimon were engulfed with an orange fire. They crashed into the ground, but didn't de-digivolve. 

            "Birdramon!" Sora exclaimed.

            "Kabuterimon!" Izzy yelled. They exchanged glances, and then yelled, simultaneously, "Digivolve!" they then both glowed Red and Purple, respectively, and their Digimon did as well.

            "_Birdramon Digivolve to..."_

_            "Kabuterimon Digivolve to..."_

_            "Garudamon"_

_            "Megakabuterimon!"_

            A huge firebird and a gigantic beetle took the place of Birdramon and Kabuterimon, and they, along with Metalgarurumon, flew back up to continue the battle. Patamon and Hawkmon took to the air as well. TK and Yolei nodded, and took out their Digivices.

            "_Patamon Digivolve to.."_

_            "Hawkmon Digivolve to.."_

_            "Angemon!"_

_            "Aquilamon!" _

Patamon was replaced by a tall, humanoid figure with six angel wings, and Hawkmon was replaced by a huge eagle with the horns of a bull. They joined the Ultimates and Mega in the air. 

            "Wing Blade!"

            "Blast Rings!" the two bird Digimon attacked, but Dark Lord dodged around them.

            "Hand of Fate!"

            "Metal Wolf Claw!" Dark Lord dodged those attacks as well. 

            "Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon flew at full force toward Dark Lord, his huge beetle horn extended. Dark Lord turned around, and morphed his claws into bigger ones. He caught Megakabuterimon by the horns, without even moving backwards, and swung the huge beetle Digimon around in the air. The other four Digimon dodged backwards to avoid getting hit. Dark Lord swung Megakabuterimon around a few more times, and then let go, sending Megakabuterimon crashing into the trees nearby. The Digidestined stood there, gaping.

            "Wow, this guy is strong," was all Matt could think of to say. The others nodded in agreement. Dark Lord laughed, and formed his claws back to normal size. Gomamon and Armadillomon stepped forward.

            "What are you two doing?" Joe asked.

            "We have to help!" Gomamon answered, and they looked back at their partners.

            "No way, you're too weak! Conserve your energy!' Cody protested.

            "We can rest later, right now, we have to help! If Dark Lord wins, it's game over!" Armadillomon answered. Joe and Cody were silent, but then nodded, reluctantly. Gomamon and Armadillomon nodded, and ran forward, toward the battle.

            "_Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"_

_            "Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon!"_

            Ankylomon ran up until he was directly underneath Angemon, and Cody ran up to where TK was standing. 

            "Ready?" Cody asked. TK nodded, and they both held up their D3's. Ikkakumon ran to underneath where Metalgarurumon and Dark Lord were currently sparring in the air, and looked back at Joe.

            "Joe?" he asked. Joe nodded, and a grayish aura surrounded him, and spread to Ikkakumon.

            _"Ankylomon... Angemon... DNA Digivolve to... Shakkoumon!" _

            "_Ikkakumon Digivolve to... Zudomon!_"

            "Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon slammed his huge hammer into the ground, and a bolt of lightning slammed into Dark Lord a few seconds later. Shakkoumon hovered up.

            "Cachita Bombs!" he yelled, and dozens of small, shuriken-like objects flew out of his metal body and into Dark Lord. Dark Lord flew up, and laughed.

            "What's this? Three Ultimates, a DNA Digimon, a Mega, and a Champion Digimon, and yet you still can't hurt me? You Digidestined are pathetic!" he exclaimed, and glowed with a strange, black aura. He held out his hands, and dark energy collected in his hands.

            "Attack!" Metalgarurumon yelled, and the Digimon all began powering up their special attacks.

            "Shadow Star Wave!" Dark Lord yelled, and the energy in his hands exploded away from him and toward the Digidestined Digimon. They all attacked, but the dark energy just flew past their attacks, and slammed into them. Dark Lord cackled evilly, and then held up his two claws. One hand formed into a Meramon's hand, and the other into a Triceramon's. He flew forward, and up to Aquilamon and Garudamon. He punched one, and then the other, and they were sent plummeting to the ground. He then flew up to Megakabuterimon and Metalgarurumon, and did the same thing. Next were Shakkoumon and Zudomon. The six Digimon hit the ground, hard, but didn't de-digivolve.

            "Pathetic!" Dark Lord yelled, and formed his hands into claws again. He held them out in front of him, and spread them apart as though he was holding a huge ball. In the center of his hands. a small speck of dark energy began to form. It soon spread out into a huge ball of swirling, dark energy. He laughed, and raised it above his head. The Digimon began to stand up, but couldn't fly away in time.

            "Terra Destroyer!" he yelled. The Digimon and Digidestined looked up in shock.

            "Blackwargreymon's attack?" Davis asked. 

            "DIE!!" Dark Lord yelled, and heaved the ball of energy at the Digidestined Digimon. 

            "Metal Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon tried to deflect it, but it was too big and too powerful. The ball of energy collided with the Digimon, creating a huge shockwave, which threw the Digidestined off of their feet. Dark Lord laughed, again, and flapped his huge wings, creating a wind, which blew away the cloud of dust. Tsunomon, Yokomon, Tokomon, Upamon, Poromon, and Motimon were lying in a huge crater, unconscious. 

            "Oh no!" Matt exclaimed, and stood up. Dark Lord flew closer to the ground, and formed his claws into what looked like Palmon's.

            "Nemesis Ivy!" he exclaimed, and shot down two sets of blue vines, which wrapped around Tokomon and Upamon.

            "Tokomon! Put him down!" TK yelled, and stood up.

            "Upamon!" Cody cried. They ran toward the crater, followed by the others. Dark Lord snarled at them, but pulled Tokomon and Upamon up to where he was. He formed one of his claws into a blaster cannon. TK and Cody stopped in their tracks, followed by the rest of the Digidestined.

            "Watch out!" Matt exclaimed.

            "Energy Cannon!" Dark Lord shot a bullet of white light at TK and Cody. Matt jumped and pushed them to the ground, and just barely out of the way of the attack. Dark Lord turned, and aimed another blast at them. 

            "Celestial Arrow!" exclaimed a heavenly female voice from nearby, and an arrow of white light collided with Dark Lord, causing his blast of energy to collide with a tree, harmlessly. A black and green insect Digimon flew up to Dark Lord.

            "Spiking Strike!' completely caught off guard, Dark Lord didn't have the time to block Stingmon's flurry of kicks, followed by a slash from one of his pink energy blades. Angewomon flew up.

            "Hurry!" she exclaimed, and pointed toward the TV. Kari and Ken stood by it, waving them and yelling for them to hurry. TK and Davis looked at them, and then looked away, hatred burning in their eyes.

            "Thank goodness you two showed up! We'd be finished for sure by now if it wasn't for you!" Sora exclaimed, as she picked up the fallen Yokomon. Izzy, Yolei, Matt, and Joe did the same for their Digimon, and then headed for the TV, along with Tai. Mimi looked from TK and Davis to the group.

            "TK! Davis! Come on!" she shouted. 

            "No way!" TK replied. Davis was silent. 

            "Come ON!! We don't have time to waste!" Mimi yelled, in response. Cody looked up at Dark Lord, and then back at the rest of the retreating Digidestined.

            "Stingmon! Angewomon! Get Upamon back for me, ok?" he yelled up to them, and then took off after the group. Angewomon and Stingmon turned to Dark Lord. Dark Lord smirked.

            "You two are no match for me!" he boasted. 

            "We'll see about that! Heaven's-" Angewomon started, but before she could complete her attack, Dark Lord rushed forward, his free arm morphed into Meramon's arm again, and punched her.

            "Fire Fist!" he exclaimed. She flew backwards, but recovered in the air.

            "Spiking Strike!" Stingmon attacked him from the back. 

            Down below, things weren't going so well.

            "Come on!" Mimi pleaded with them. TK looked up at the fighting Digimon, and then back at Mimi. Kari ran up behind her. TK glared at her, and then turned back to the battle going on. Kari walked up beside Mimi, a look of pain in her eyes. She'd never seen TK and Davis so mad at her.

            "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry.." Kari started. 

            "Sorry won't help, Kari," Davis answered. He looked around, and then spotted MC, cowering under a bush. 

            "But Davis-" Kari protested. He ignored her.

            "MC!!" he called. Mimi looked to where he was calling, and noticed the small Monochromon walk out from under a bush. 

            "Is it safe to come out?" MC asked.

            "No, but you need to get to safety!" Davis yelled back, and pointed behind him, to where the others were clustered. 

            "Yeah, and so do you two!" Mimi said. Davis ignored her. Kari looked desperately from one to the other.

            "Look, I'm really, truly sorry--" she tried again. 

            "Save your sorries for someone who cares!" Davis snapped. Kari stood there, for a few seconds, shocked. Mimi tried reasoning with TK.

            "TK, there's nothing more you can do to help Tokomon! The best thing you can do now is retreat, so that we can come back later and get him back _as a team_!" Mimi said. TK sighed, and then turned around.

            "You're right," he mumbled, and walked back toward the others, not even casting a sideways glance at Kari. She watched him go, pained at how mad he looked. She turned back to Davis, who still wasn't looking at her. MC ran past her, and joined TK on his retreat back to where the others had gathered. 

            "Spiking--" Stingmon tried again to attack Dark Lord, but Dark Lord dodged to the side, and caught Stingmon's arm in his claws. Angemon flew up behind him, preparing to blast him with a pink ray of light. Dark Lord slung the stunned Stingmon around, hitting Angewomon in the process, and sending them both careening toward the ground. 

            "Davis, we're running out of time!" Mimi exclaimed, frantically, looking from the battle, which had just taken a definite turn for the worse, to him. 

            "I'm not going anywhere with _her_," Davis replied. Kari looked shocked, and opened her mouth to speak. Mimi stopped her, and shook her head.

            "But Mimi--" Kari started. 

            "You'd better just go back to the others. He's not listening to reason," she said. Kari nodded, looked once again at Davis, and then took off back toward the others. 

            "It's a real shame that I can only carry two Digimon at a time, you two would look great in my collection," Dark Lord said, down to the fallen Wormon and Gatomon. He turned, to see the Digidestined beginning to disappear, one after another, into the Digiport.

            "Drat, they're escaping!" he exclaimed. He looked down, and realized that Wormon and Gatomon and gotten up, and were running back to the group of slowly thinning Digidestined. He cursed his luck, and looked around again. He spotted Davis and Mimi. They hadn't moved from their spot during the battle between Stingmon, Angewomon, and himself.

            "Hmmm.." he started, and then a cruel smile played over his face.

            "Come on! Kari's gone, we have to leave, NOW!!" Mimi exclaimed. Davis shook his head.

            "I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

            "You stubborn fool! Dark Lord is RIGHT THERE!! If you stay here, you'll most certainly get roasted! We can rescue Veemon and Palmon and the others later, right now, we have to RUN!!" Mimi exclaimed, and ran up to Davis. She grabbed his arm, and attempted to pull him in the direction of the TV. Davis didn't budge. 

            "Davis we have to MOVE!!" she tried again. Dark Lord flew down a few feet, toward them.

            "Digidestined, are you staying? Perhaps you want to play a little game of cat and mouse?" Dark Lord taunted. He held up his claws, and transformed them. One became a drill, like that of Minitarumon, and the other became Centarumon's arm. He flew down to the ground. 

            "DAVIS!! COME ON!!" Mimi shrieked. Davis stood, paralyzed, as Dark Lord flew down to the ground. Dark Lord smiled, and raised his drill, which was formerly a claw. 

            "Oh no..." Davis exclaimed, jumping out of his stubborn trancelike state.

            "Darkside Quake!!" Dark Lord exclaimed.

            "RUN!!" Davis and Mimi both yelled at the same time, and turned to run. But, it was too late. Dark Lord pounded his fist into the ground, and a huge shockwave shot out, sending Davis and Mimi sliding to the ground. Dark Lord then hovered a few feet in the air.

            "Hold still, this won't hurt.. at least until it hits you! Mwuahahaha!!" Dark Lord exclaimed, and aimed Centarumon's hand at them. Davis and Mimi scrambled to their feet, and took off toward the TV.

            "Solar Ray!" Dark Lord yelled.

            "DUCK!!" Davis yelled, and pulled himself and Mimi down, as the Solar Ray passed just above them. The two Digidestined got back to their feet, and took off for the TV again. Dark Lord spotted it, and flew off after them. He smiled again, a dark smile, and aimed Centarumon's arm at the TV.

            "Say goodbye!" he exclaimed. 

            "Davis! Mimi! Hurry up!" MC yelled. Davis held up his D3, and MC jumped up into the beam of light that shot out from the TV to meet it. MC was sucked through, and Davis and Mimi began to be sucked into the TV, but suddenly...

            "Solar Ray!" a blast of energy hit the TV, blowing it up. Davis and Mimi fell back onto the ground of the Digital World, and stared, in shock and horror, at the ruined TV.

            "That's not good.." Davis started. Dark Lord flew up, and morphed his drill hand into a flower that looked a lot like Palmon's. 

            "Gloom Dust!" he exclaimed. A cloud of blue, powdery stuff flew out of the flower, and onto Mimi and Davis. Davis suddenly felt sleepy. He fought the urge to close his eyes, but it soon became too strong, and he fell backwards, and fell asleep. His world suddenly began to become darkness... 

So...what did you think of Part Three? Suspenseful? Full of action? Well..I thought so. :P. Anyway, if you haven't figured out where most of Dark Lord's attacks come from, then I will list the Digimon that the attacks originally came from at the end of the fic. As for length, it's eight chapters long. Anyway, review, Daimi forever, all that good junk. 


	4. Part Four

Brought Together In The Aftermath

By ArtikGato

Disclaimer: *gathers the Dragonballs and summons Shenlong* Eternal Dragon! I wish for Digimon to belong to ME!!!

Shenlong: That wish is beyond my power.

Me: Aww, dangit!! Well, I wish to go to Namek then!

Shenlong: Your wish has been granted! *zap!*

Author's Note: Hello again! It is I, ArtikGato, back to bring you Part Four of _Brought Together In The Aftermath. Read the Author's Note for Part One if you didn't, to save me having to retype the same thing here. Same as before, flames are NOT welcome. If you must point out your disagreement with any aspect of this story, please do it nicely, and not in 75 point red fonts. Oh, and by the way, to add a little bit of culture to this fic, I'm naming the different parts by their French numbers. Quatre (pronounced 'Katrah') is four. And, even though they didn't do this in the show, I decided to add that the original Digidestined will glow with their respective color whenever their Digimon Digivolve to Ultimate or Mega, in the place of their crest's powers. Well, don't worry, I won't tweak the Digiworld around too very much more. Hopefully. Ok, on to part four!_

**Part Quatre:**

Once everyone realized that Davis and Mimi hadn't made it through the gate, they frantically searched for them, but couldn't locate their Digivice readings. To make matters worse, they couldn't seem to find an open portal anywhere near the area they'd been in. Finally, they went into the Digiworld and decided to look for them from there. 

            There, they met up with a bruised and battered Gennai, who told them that he'd been attacked by this 'Dark Lord'. He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew who he was, but wasn't absolutely sure. Meanwhile, in Dark Lord's floating castle, Tokomon and Upamon were imprisoned by the mysterious Dark Lord.

            Davis' eyes slowly opened. At first, he couldn't see anything but a blur, but then his vision slowly returned to him, along with his memory. He was lying face down on a cold, metallic surface. He sat up, rubbing his aching head. Just where was he? He looked around. There were several tubes that looked to be made of glass in a sort of semicircle around him. Then, he noticed that five of those tubes were occupied. 

            "Veemon!" he yelled, and stood up. He suddenly grabbed his leg, as pain flared from it. He sat back down, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

            "Agumon! Palmon! Tokomon! Upamon!" he continued. The sleeping Digimon awoke, slowly, and looked at him.

            "Ugh..Davis, is that you?" Palmon asked.

            "Davis! Man, am I glad to see you!" Veemon exclaimed, jumping up. Davis nodded.

            "Same here," he said, trying to ignore the intense pain in his leg. He looked around, and spotted someone else on the floor, just a few feet away. It was Mimi!

            "Mimi!" he exclaimed. 

            "Mimi! Wake up!" Palmon exclaimed, frantically. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he stood up and wobbled over to her. He shook her awake.

            "Mimi! Mimi, wake up!" he said, gently. She woke up, groggily, and sat up, yawning.

            "Wh-what happened?" she asked, and looked around.

            "I don't know, but--" 

            "MIMI!! You're all right!" an overjoyed Palmon cut him off. She turned, and her face lit up. to see her old friend, safe and sound.

            "Palmon!!" she exclaimed, and stood up. Instantly, she fell back down, clutching her leg. 

            "Oww...what happened? Did I fall on it or something?" she asked. 

            "I don't know, but the same thing happened to me," Davis answered. 

            "That's weird. Why would that happen?" Mimi asked.

            "I dunno, maybe it's a side effect to that weird powder that guy shot at us," Davis replied.

            "Powder?" Agumon asked.

            "Yeah, he transformed his hands into a flower or something and..wait a minute! The flower looked like your's, Palmon!" Davis exclaimed. Palmon looked shocked. 

            "But I'm the only one of my kind! How'd he do that?" Palmon demanded. Davis shrugged.

            "Actually, it was blue, instead of purple," Mimi said. 

            "Blue?" Veemon asked. Mimi nodded.

            "Then it must have belonged to one of my cousins...maybe Alraoumon," Palmon said, trying to recall what their attack was.

            "Alraomon? Aren't they the ones with the powder that can cause sleep and temporary paralysis?" Tokomon asked.

            "Yeah! That's right!" Palmon answered. 

            "Perfect, we're half paralyzed and stuck...say, where ARE we?" Mimi asked, first noticing where they were.

            "I don't know, but I do know that Dark Lord comes in here an awful lot," Veemon replied, slumping down to a sitting position inside his tube.

            "I think we might be in Dark Lord's secret hideaway, but I'm not positive," Agumon offered. Davis sighed.

            "Well, we certainly can't go check it out, because we're still partially paralyzed. That powder junk DOES wear off, right Palmon?" Davis asked.

            "Yup! It's effects should wear off..sooner or later," Palmon replied, confidently. 

            "Terrific," Davis said, sarcastically. 

            _"Hawkmon Digivolve to.."_

_            "Tentomon Digivolve to.."_

_            "Biyomon Digivolve to.."_

_            "Gabumon Digivolve to.."_

_            "Wormon Digivolve to.."_

_            "Aquilamon!"_

_            "Kabuterimon!"_

_            "Birdramon!"_

_            "Garurumon!"_

_            "Stingmon!"_

_            "Gatomon Armor Digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"_

            "All right, everybody, do you know the plan?" Matt asked, as he jumped up onto Garurumon's back. Everyone nodded, in agreement. 

            "Ok, then! We'll all meet back here if we haven't found Davis and Mimi or this Dark Lord guy five hours, got it?" Yolei asked, from Aquilamon's head. Everyone nodded again. 

            "Ok, then good luck. Use your Digivices to keep in touch. TK, Cody and I will be in the Real World, no sense staying here and being a nuisance, right?" Tai asked, trying to sound enthusiastic. Another nod, and all the Digimon split up, Matt, Garurumon, Sora, and Birdramon going off in one direction, Yolei, Aquilamon, Izzy, and Kabuterimon flying off in another, and finally Kari, Nefertimon, Ken, and Stingmon going off in the opposite direction. Tai, Cody, and TK waved to them, and then turned around, and with a zap were sucked back into the Real World, to wait and watch over them from the computer. 

            "Ah, so you're splitting up to search for me, are you? Big mistake!" Dark Lord said, watching them all depart, on a video screen. He cackled. "I'll just have to pay you a little visit! Bwuahaha!" he continued, laughing. He then switched the screen of them departing to three separate screens, each showing them flying in different directions. The screen in front of him switched to surveillance of the room Davis, Mimi, and the captive Digimon were in. He frowned.

            "What? Awake all ready? Well, we'll just have to do something about that," he said, and then his frown turned into a sinister grin. He quickly left the room, transforming his human hands into claws in the process. 

            "Hey, I'm beginning to get the feeling back in my leg!" Davis said. The dull throb of pain in his leg had suddenly ceased. He stood up, and, surprisingly, felt no pain.

            "Me too!" Mimi said, and stood up. 

            "See, I told you that the paralysis would wear off eventually!" Palmon exclaimed.

            "Now we can get you out of those weirdo tubes," Davis said, and took a couple of steps in Veemon's direction.

            "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast!" said a dark voice from behind him. He spun around, and was facing Dark Lord. Mimi screamed, surprised at how quickly he'd gotten into the room.

            "You! You're the one that did this!" Davis exclaimed, and, suddenly, rage filled him. Dark Lord laughed. "That's it, you're dead!" Davis yelled, and threw his fist in the direction of Dark Lord's face. Dark Lord, quicker than Davis could even see, grabbed him by the wrist. Davis struggled to pull his hand free.

            "Davis!" Mimi exclaimed.

            "Oh no!" Veemon said. The five Digimon were standing up, watching in anticipation and fear. Davis glared at Dark Lord, and sent his other fist at Dark Lord's face, and Dark Lord caught him by the wrist again.

            "My, my, you're an angry little one! Didn't anyone ever tell you that punching someone in the face isn't nice?" Dark Lord asked, and released Davis' hands.

            "Didn't anyone ever tell you that kidnapping innocent Digimon isn't nice?" Davis demanded, and sent his fist at Dark Lord again. Dark Lord stood there and let it hit, with no effect. Enraged, Davis punched him again, and kicked him in the stomach. Dark Lord laughed.

            "Ooooh, keep it up, that tickles!" he said. Davis stood back, both enraged and alarmed. No human or Digimon could take all those punches without even flinching! And he had kicked him in the stomach harder than he'd ever kicked anything, even a soccer ball!

            "How--how in the world?" Davis asked, shocked. Dark Lord just laughed. 

            "Never mind. I'll find your weak spot. And when I'm done with you, you'll be a big pile of-" 

            "Now, now, boy, don't say promise anything that you can't do!" Dark Lord cut him off. Davis growled. He hated when people interrupted him while he was trying to threaten them! 

            "Just who ARE you, anyway??" Mimi suddenly demanded. He looked hurt.

            "Again with this? Why don't you recognize me?" he asked. Davis and Mimi looked baffled.

            "Are we supposed to know who you are?" Davis asked. Dark Lord shrugged.

           "No, I suppose not. Not with this disguise on, anyway," he said. That confused them even more. 

            "What?" Mimi asked.

            "Never mind! I'm not going to tell you, but I'll give you a little clue. Every Digidestined has two sides: a good side and a dark side. I'm what happens when the Digidestined let's their dark side take over," he said, and then his whole body began to morph. 

            "What?? Are you a Digidestined?" Davis demanded. 

            "Correction: was!" Dark Lord yelled, as a black aura surrounded him. The aura began to dissolve away, revealing...

            "WHAT??" Davis and Mimi exclaimed, shocked. The Digimon backed away, in fear and shock.

            "No! You can't be!" Mimi yelled.

            "I thought we destroyed you!" Davis said. Dark Lord laughed.

            "Of course not! You could never destroy me!!" he said, in a very different voice than what he was using before. 

            "_Now it all makes sense! The reason the Dark Spirals worked, him always asking why we didn't recognize him..it's because he's actually_--"

            "Ah, it feels so good to be back!" Dark Lord said, stretching. 

            "Birdramon, is something wrong?" Sora asked her Digimon, who looked around, warily. 

            "Dark Lord's base is around here, I can sense it!" Birdramon said. 

            "I feel it too! I'd better Digivolve into Metalgarurumon so we can attack the base from the air," Garurumon said. Matt nodded.

            "All right, but that's twice in one day, are you sure you're up to the challenge?" Matt asked.

            "Matt, I know I haven't been fighting much lately, but you've got to give me a little credit! Besides, saving our friends comes first!" Garurumon replied. Matt nodded again, and they stopped.

            "Birdramon, I think you'd better Digivolve too," Sora said. 

            "Right," Birdramon replied. 

            "If you really are who you say you are...then how is it possible for you to even exist?" Agumon asked Dark Lord. Dark Lord smirked.

            "It's quite simple really," he said, in his new voice, sending chills up the spines of the two Digidestined and the five Digimon, "But, for you simple minded fools, I will explain. You see, every Digidestined has two sides: the light and the dark. When the dark side takes over...I'm what happens," Dark Lord said.

            "But, I don't get it, did you somehow split into two different bodies when we destroyed you?" Davis asked.

            "No, my essence was completely removed when I was destroyed. I was sent to the World of Data, the place where all deleted Digital information is sent to be processed and then destroyed. Fortunately, for me anyway, I wasn't about to give up. I found another way to survive. You see, without a host, a body, I could not survive. I was simply an essence, a dark force, back then. However, I found a way to survive, by using a deleted Digimon as my host. By combining with that Digimon, I was able to stabilize both of us, and we were sent back here, to the Digiworld. Unfortunately, the Digimon's body was weak under my control, and I knew that I would soon have to take another host. But then, it happened," Dark Lord said. 

            "What?" Palmon asked. Dark Lord smirked.

            "I somehow figured out a way to absorb other Digimon into the one I was acting as a parasite to, to stabilize it's data, and strengthen myself as well. I soon began to absorb other Digimon, using their most powerful parts to my advantage. That is how I became the powerful creature you see before you now," Dark Lord said, and laughed. 

            "The most powerful parts, huh? Just like Kimeramon," Davis mumbled, but Dark Lord heard him.

            "Yes, just like Kimeramon, except my power has been increased exponentially! Bwuahahaha!" Dark Lord said, laughing. Then, his face turned grim, and he looked to the Digidestined. 

            "You, Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, you could have this power as well. Your Dark Side is almost as powerful as me," Dark Lord said. Davis and Mimi looked shocked.

            "What?" Mimi asked.

            "Yes, Davis, you could have this kind of power as well! I can sense that you are deeply troubled by something, that you want to have revenge on someone. You can have the power to do that, if you join me and give in to your dark side! There is a lot of dark energy within you, I can feel it. You would make an excellent Dark Digidestined!" Dark Lord said.

            "Join the..dark side?" Davis asked.

            "DARK Digidestined?" Mimi asked, bewildered.

            "Think of what I am offering you, Davis! You could have infinite power! The Digital World would kneel trembling before you! And those pathetic Digidestined who betrayed you would have no power against you! I can sense that you are troubled. Your friends have turned against you, disabling your power of Friendship. And, without your friends, your Courage is also slowly becoming disabled. You are getting weaker and weaker by the moment, and all because your so called 'friends' betrayed you! If I were you, I wouldn't put up with that kind of betrayal!" Dark Lord continued. Davis looked unsure now, as if he was actually considering what Dark Lord had said.

            "Davis?" Mimi asked.

            "Join me, and become a Dark Digidestined, Davis! Your troubles will disappear and be replaced by a great satisfaction! You can have revenge, Davis! Revenge and power!" Dark Lord egged him on. Davis looked at him.

            "Dark..darkness.." Davis repeated. He looked as if he was gradually giving in. Mimi looked frantic. She had to do something to snap Davis out of it!

            "Your friends have betrayed you, Davis! What good are your Courage and Friendship, your qualities of Light, now? You have been betrayed by Light itself, Davis. Face it, your only option now is to succumb to Darkness. It's not painful, I promise you. In fact, it has a rather..good feeling to it," Dark Lord coaxed. 

            "Betrayed by Light?" Davis pondered, and suddenly his face twisted into fury, as he spat out the name of his betrayer, "Kari!" Mimi stepped back, shocked. Somehow, Davis' eyes had just turned...red! A dark red aura appeared around him, unlike something Mimi had ever seen. Even Dark Lord and Veemon were taken aback. Bright red energy flared around Davis, as he raised his glowing red eyes to look at Dark Lord.

            "I'm ready. I'm ready to become a Dark Digidestined," he said, burning hatred showing through in his voice.

            "Davis!" Mimi yelled.

            "Davis no! Don't do it!" Veemon yelled, frantically, pounding on the sides of the tube-shaped cage he was imprisoned in. Dark Lord smirked, and looked at his latest ally. 

            "Stop this, Davis!" Mimi yelled, startling everyone, except Davis, who didn't even flinch. She walked up to him, and, reaching through the bright aura of energy around him, grabbed his arm and shook him violently.        

            "WAKE UP, YOU IMBICILE!!" she screamed, as loud as she could. He blinked once, and his eyes returned to their normal color. The aura around him vanished.

            "What?" Dark Lord asked, annoyed and surprised at the same time.

            "Stop this! All that Dark Lord is saying are lies! You don't actually believe him, do you?" she asked, letting go of his arm. He blinked.

            "Mimi.." he started.

            "HA!! Don't listen to her, Davis! She just doesn't want you to become a Dark Digidestined so that she won't have to worry about you! She's afraid of your power, Davis!" Dark Lord said. Davis looked from Dark Lord to Mimi. Who should he believe?

            "Davis, he's just using you! He doesn't care about you! He only wants you on his side so you can do his dirty work for him! Do you really want to be some evil creature's errand boy?" Mimi demanded.

            "Well..ah.." 

            "Don't listen to her! Davis! Light has betrayed you! She is one of the good Digidestined, with properties of Light! She has betrayed you just as much as Light has!" Dark Lord countered her.

            "I never betrayed you! And neither did Kari!" Mimi exclaimed. Davis hung his head.

            "Yes, she did," he said.

            "No she didn't! Wake up! She is in love with Ken, Davis, and you can't do anything to change that. She's a human being, and you don't have any control over her. It's your own fault for falling in love with her in the first place! The only one to blame here is you! And you are the only one that can get over it! You have to forgive her, and revenge is not the way to do that! Trust me, Davis, I don't have the Crest of Sincerity for nothing" Mimi continued. There was a long silence. Dark Lord opened his mouth to speak, but Davis got to before he did.

            "You're right. Revenge is not the answer. I've been a fool..all this time, I've been hating and loathing Kari and Ken, when it really _was_ my fault," Davis said. Dark Lord growled, in rage.

            "FOOL!! It's THEIR fault, not yours! YOU are not the cause of all your suffering!" Dark Lord said.

            "No, Mimi's right, it _is_ my fault. I just wish..I just wish I'd realized that sooner," Davis said. Dark Lord balled up his hands into fists, and transformed back into his borrowed form, the hooded man with claws for hands. He pointed at Mimi.

            "YOU!! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! DIE!" he yelled, and, as he finished saying that, his extended claw glowed yellow. Davis and Mimi stood still, shocked. 

            "BINDING ENERGY COILS!" Dark Lord exclaimed, and shot a long stream of light at Mimi, which wrapped around her body, and tightened, causing her to scream in pain. She fell to the floor, the coils of light wrapped tightly around her. In her cage, Palmon also slumped to the bottom of her tube, screaming in pain.

            "Mimi!" Davis yelled, shocked.

            "Palmon!" Agumon, Veemon, Tokomon, and Upamon exclaimed. Dark Lord laughed, as Mimi and Palmon screamed in unison. Davis turned to Dark Lord.         

            "You monster! She's defenseless!" Davis yelled. Dark Lord shrugged.

            "I'm evil, I'm not supposed to care," he said, and then held up his hands.

            "Now, join me or die!" he yelled. Davis glared at him.

            "Never!" Davis yelled back.

            "Have it your way, then! Die with your friend! ENERGY RAY!!!" Dark Lord exclaimed, his claws glowing with a bright white light. Just as he was about to fire his attack at Davis, who was paralyzed with fear, the base shook, causing him to loose his balance and sent his beam into the wall. It zapped straight through it, melting a way through five feet of thick metal and concrete and to the outside. Dark Lord growled. He turned around.

            "I don't have time for this! I'll destroy you later!" he exclaimed, and snapped his fingers. Two tube like cages dropped onto the unsuspecting Davis and the still bound Mimi. With that, Dark Lord quickly walked out of the room, and down the hall, into the main control room. Instantly, the screens, which were displaying static before, showed the outside of his base. Metalgarurumon and Garudamon were attacking! 

            "Perfect, more Digimon to add to my collection!" Dark Lord said, smiling wickedly. He walked over to a staircase leading down, and formed his huge demon-bat wings on his back. He swooped down to the lower deck of the ship, and flew outside to intercept Metalgarurumon and Garudamon, smirking.

            "_They'll never know what hit them,_" he said, and grinned an evil grin.

            "Keep it up guys! You're doing great!" Matt yelled up to the two Digimon, who were blasting away at a crimson colored cloud, above. They were hiding on the ground below. Beside him, Sora stood, frantically entering messages.

            "Izzy and Yolei are on their way right now," Sora announced, and then began trying to contact Kari and Ken. 

            "Full power guys! Blow that stupid cloud up!" Matt cheered. 

            "No! Don't blow it up, we have to get Davis and Mimi and the Digimon out first!" Sora contradicted him. 

            "Oh, uh, right. Never mind!" Matt yelled up to the Digimon. Suddenly, a dark shape flew out of the cloud, and Garudamon and Metalgarurumon stopped firing on the base.

            "Digidestined! Back for more?" Dark Lord asked. The Digimon snarled.

            "Wing Blade!"

            "Metal Wolf Claw!" they both blasted their attacks at Dark Lord. The sinister, black cloaked creature countered them both, making them dissipate in the air. He laughed.

            "That ticked! Could you do that again?" he mocked, and then began to glow. His whole body transformed into a small, pixilated looking Digimon. The Digidestined looked stunned.

            "What in the world?" Sora asked.

            "Careful, he's transformed into Imitamon, a Digimon that can transform into any other Digimon he wants!" Garudamon informed them.

            "Oh no! As if he wasn't bad enough before?" Sora asked. 

            "Great, now we're in for it," Matt said. 

            "Magical Metamorphosis!" Dark Lord exclaimed, and glowed. His small, pixilated body transformed into that of...

            "Is that Metalgarurumon?" Matt asked.

            "Close, that's Blackgarurumon! He's the Dark version of Metalgarurumon! Beware of his Black Wolf Claw attack!" Garudamon informed them, once again. Dark Lord, as Blackgarurumon, smirked.

            "Black Wolf Claw!" Dark Lord exclaimed, flaring with dark energy.

            Palmon and Mimi screamed in agony, as the coils continued to let out energy. Palmon suddenly gasped, and stopped moving, as if she had been paralyzed. The coils turned to a deep purple, suddenly. Mimi screamed, in even more agony. 

            "Palmon? Palmon!" Veemon exclaimed. Davis looked over.

            "Oh no! We have to do something!" he exclaimed.

            "We can't, not stuck in these cages!" Agumon informed them of the obvious. Palmon suddenly began to choke out words.

            "The coils....do something...quickly...they're going to..." she started.

            "What? They're going to what?" Davis demanded.

            "Kill...her.." Palmon finally choked out, in her paralyzed state. Everyone gasped, and looked at Mimi.

            "What do we do?" Tokomon asked.

            "I don't know! Somehow, we have to try and get out of these cages, but how?" Agumon asked, in reply. 

            "_Oh no! Mimi is going to die! I have to do something!" _he thought, closing his eyes, tightly. Suddenly, he opened them, realization. "_Oh no! This is my fault! If I'd just followed Dark Lord's orders, she wouldn't have ended up like this! It's my fault!_" he closed his eyes again, not wanting to look at Mimi. He tried to block the sound by covering his ears, but the screaming was far too loud. it was deafening, and all he could hear, now. It was going to drive him crazy! _"It's all my fault! And Mimi is going to die because of me! I can't...I can't let that happen!"_ the thought of Mimi dieing sent a sharp pain through his heart unlike he'd ever felt before. Suddenly, the deafening screaming and the pain all compounded into one solid emotion, and he began to feel energy coursing through him, like he'd felt earlier. This time, however, blue energy flared up around him, turning his brown eyes a deep, ocean blue. 

            "_I can't, I can't!_" "I've got to stop this!" he said, out loud. Veemon felt the energy from Davis start to gather inside him, and a bright blue glow suddenly exploded away from him as he shouted

            _Veemon Digivolve to...Exveemon!_

            The blue energy exploded away from him, and filled the whole room, turning it blue instead of crimson red. The tube Veemon was in exploded into a million pieces as he Digivolved. Exveemon leapt into the center of the room, his blue body barely visible in the bright blue light. Agumon, Tokomon, and Upamon covered their eyes, the light was far too bright!

            "Vee punch!" Exveemon exclaimed, and slammed his fist into the tube Davis was in. It shattered into a million pieces as well, freeing the still glowing Digidestined. He turned to Mimi's cage, and shattered it as well. Then, he turned to the other cages.

           "Everybody, hit the deck! V-Laser!" he exclaimed, blasting the cages open with his laser attack. Palmon, Agumon, Tokomon, and Upamon rolled out of the destruction and debris, Palmon still in pain from Mimi's bind by the energy coils. 

            "Hurry! Break the coils, or Mimi will die!" Palmon shouted. Davis turned to Mimi. 

            "_How?"_ the thought, but felt energy flaring up again. Wordlessly, he held up his hands, and pointed them at Mimi. A blast of blue energy shot from his hands and hit the coils. After a few seconds, the coils turned blue, almost as if they had been frozen, and shattered, freeing Mimi and Palmon, who immediately stopped screaming, and fell to the floor, unconscious. Davis and Exveemon's blue glows dissipated, returning the room to it's crimson red color. 

            "Izzy! Izzy! Look, down there! It's Sora and Matt!" Yolei, atop Aquilamon, exclaimed. Izzy looked down, and nodded.

            "Right. Kabuterimon, let's land down there!" Izzy ordered.

            "Whatever you say," Kabuterimon replied, and he and Aquilamon swooped down for a landing. 

            "Izzy! Yolei! Good to see that you made it!" Sora exclaimed, waving to them, as they approached. Yolei looked up, and noticed that there seemed to be two Metalgarurumons fighting.

            "What in the world is THAT?" she asked, bewildered.

            "That's Dark Lord," Matt replied.

            "Huh?" Yolei and Izzy asked.

            "Yeah, he somehow transformed himself into Imitamon, a Digimon that can transform himself into an other Digimon. Right now, he's in the form of Blackgarurumon," Sora informed them. Izzy took his laptop off of his back, and instantly began typing.

            "Let's see..Imitamon, a Copy Digimon that can take the shape of any other Digimon. Dark Lord must have somehow learned how to use Imitamon's Magical Metamorphosis attack," Izzy said, analyzing. 

            "No, he completely transformed his whole body into Imitamon, and THEN turned into Blackgarurumon!" Sora replied. 

            "What? But..how?" Izzy asked. 

            "Our guess is as good as yours," Matt replied. Izzy went back to his computer.

            "Let's see...Blackgarurumon, a Mega Virus Digimon. It says here that Blackgarurumon is the Dark version of Metalgarurumon. His attacks are Black Wolf Claw and Dark Slash," Izzy said.

            "Wow, we're dealing with a Mega level Digimon here!" Sora exclaimed, half asking. Izzy nodded.

            "Is that Dark Lord's base, up there?" Yolei asked, pointing to the large, crimson colored cloud above them. They nodded. Izzy looked up.

            "Ok, I'll try to tap into it's mainframe from here. Kabuterimon, you know the drill, right?" Izzy asked. 

            "Right!" Kabuterimon replied, and rose up into the air, flying toward the battle, with Aquilamon behind him. Izzy was surrounded with purple energy for a moment, as was Kabuterimon.

            _Kabuterimon Digivolve to.. Megakabuterimon!_

            Davis and Exveemon ran down a dark hallway.

           "The main control room ought to be around here somewhere!" Davis exclaimed, looking around. Exveemon nodded, in agreement. They had left Mimi, Palmon, and the Digimon in the storage room, in search of the control room. They suddenly passed a large door, skidded to a stop, and then ran back up to the door. Davis tried the handle, but it was locked.

            "Exveemon, would you be so kind?" Davis asked. Exveemon nodded, and punched in the door. 

            "This way, please!" Exveemon exclaimed, stepping through the hole in the door. Davis followed. They found themselves inside a huge room with black walls, covered with televisions screens. They all pictured the battle going on below the fortress.

            "Man, this guy sure likes TV, huh?" Exveemon asked.

            "But where is he now? I don't see him fighting with them, all I see is...HUH? TWO Metalgarurumons??" Davis demanded, looking at one of the screens featuring the fight. Exveemon looked at the screen.

            "That black one has to be Dark Lord.  I guess he transformed into that form, or something, but I can definitely sense Dark Lord's energy coming from that Digimon," Exveemon said. Davis nodded, and looked around. He spotted a computer. 

            "Perfect! I can email Izzy!" he exclaimed, and ran over to the computer, looking for somewhere to connect to his Digivice. Exveemon de-digivolved into Veemon, in a flash of blue light.

            "Good thinking, Davis!" Veemon exclaimed, and hopped up onto the control panel beside where Davis was now pushing keys, entering information. After a few more minutes, he was done.

            "All right, now all we have to do is get the others, and find out how to get out of here!" Davis exclaimed, disconnecting his Digivice from the computer. 

            "What did you tell Izzy?" Veemon asked, as they headed out of the room.

            "I told him that we were safe, except Mimi and Palmon were pretty hurt, and that the Digimon were all safe and sound, so he can call Tai, TK and Cody to come to the battle, since they're not here yet. And, I told him...what we found out about Dark Lord," Davis informed his dinosaur-like partner Digimon. Veemon nodded. 

            "Good. Now, then, how are we going to get out of here?" Veemon asked, as they ran back to the storage room. They arrived inside, and found that Mimi and Palmon were still unconscious. Davis looked around, and then noticed the huge hole in the wall, leading to the outside, that Dark Lord had caused with his energy ray.

            "There's always the long way," Davis said, looking at Veemon. 

            "I got an email! It's from..." Izzy exclaimed, and then gasped. The others crowded around him.

            "From?" Matt demanded.

            "It's from Davis! From inside the base!" he exclaimed.

            "Well, what does it say?" Yolei asked.

            "It says that they are doing fine, except that Mimi and Palmon got hurt pretty badly by Dark Lord. It also says that they are going to try and find a way out of the base and meet us down here. They have Agumon, Tokomon and Upamon with them!" he exclaimed.

            "Good, so that means we can call Tai, TK and Cody from the Real World!" Matt exclaimed. Izzy nodded, and then looked back at the screen.

            "It also says.." he started, and then looked at it more closely.

            "What? What does it say?" Sora asked. He read it, and then gasped.        

            "Having fun?" Blackgarurumon asked, as he rammed into Metalgarurumon again. He was hit by a Blast Rings and a Wing Blade from behind, but didn't even flinch.

            "Do that again, it ticked!" he taunted. 

            "Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon exclaimed. Blackgarurumon flew out of the way, and Megakabuterimon flew off in the other direction. Suddenly, Blackgarurumon was hit by a speeding, blue comet.

            "Ice Wolf Claw!" the blue comet exclaimed.

            "Do you think that's too far to jump for Raidramon?" Davis asked, as he and Veemon looked down. They were standing on the edge of the huge hole created by Dark Lord earlier, looking down. 

            "I could make that. It's not too far! Though, if you want, I could just carry everybody down as Exveemon! It would just take longer," Veemon suggested.

            "We don't have any time to waste! I guess it's Raidramon," Davis said, as he and Veemon walked back into the room. 

            "The Raidramon Express is ready for action!" Veemon exclaimed, excitedly. 

            _Digi Armor Energize!_

_            Veemon Armor Digivolve to... Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!_

            "Ok, now first we have to get Mimi up on Raidramon's back, ready?" Davis asked. Raidramon had crouched down with his belly on the floor, while Davis and Agumon got Mimi up onto Raidramon's back. Davis climbed up, behind her, to hold her steady. Agumon got Palmon onto his back next, and climbed up as well. Tokomon and Upamon also climbed up. Raidramon rose to his full height, and Davis had to hold Mimi still to keep her from falling. He blushed, as he had to hold her around the waist with one arm, while holding onto one of Raidramon's spikes at the same time. 

            "Passengers ready?" Raidramon asked. 

            "Just try to have a smooth landing, ok?" Davis requested.

            "I'll try!" Raidramon exclaimed, as he walked over to the huge hole in the wall, took one look at the distance he had to fall, gulped, and then leapt fearlessly into the air...

            "The Dark Lord...it's...his true identity is..." Izzy stuttered, looking at the computer screen in complete shock.

            "Who? Who?" Yolei demanded. 

            "Hang ON!!!" Raidramon yelled, as they fell toward the ground. It was a LOT farther than it had seemed...

            "Wing Blade!" Garudamon exclaimed, and her attack collided with Blackgarurumon.

            "Blast Rings!" his attack hit as well.

            "Metal Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon's was dead on target, leaving Blackgarurumon, slightly singed, flying through the air.

            "Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon suddenly collided with him, and sent him careening into the air. Out of the corner of Garudamon's eyes, she spotted a small, dark shape fly past her, and toward the ground. She looked, and had enough time to spot what it was, and realize that it was Raidramon!

            "Who??" Sora and Matt demanded. Izzy opened his mouth, but had to read that last sentence one last time, to be sure he'd read it right...

            "We're all gonna DIE!!!" Davis yelled, in agony.

            "Dark Lord's true identity is..."

BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....I'm SO EVIL!!! That's right, the chapter is OVER!! Talk about cliffhanger, no? And isn't it just so ANNOYING how I always seem to leave out who Dark Lord is?? Well, you'll find out next chapter. But, can you guess who it is? Can you? (Gosh knows I've left enough clues!) If you have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA who Dark Lord is, you get a cookie, for your stupidity. I know what some of you are thinking...but it's all (mostly) explained in part five! Well, review! Reviews make me feel like...I dunno, continuing....*hint hint* What? No! This isn't a bribe!! Anyway, Daimi forever! I support Daimi because Mimi's the only girl Digidestined I can see Davis _actually getting together with, and Daimi is the only Mimi coupling I really support. Well, on to Part Five! Wahahahahahaha!!_


	5. Part Five

Brought Together In The Aftermath

By ArtikGato

Disclaimer: *gathers all of the Namek Dragonballs and summons Porunga* Porunga! Since you have more powers than Shenlong, maybe YOU can grant my wish! I wish for Digimon to belong to ME!!!

Porunga: That wish is beyond my power as well.

Me: DANGIT!!!! *Porunga disappears* -sigh- Well, at least I own Imitamon, Blackgarurumon, and Komorimon.

Veemon: No you don't!

Me: How did you get to Namek? And how did you escape the dungeon?

Veemon: It's a secret!

Author's Note: Hello again! It is I, ArtikGato, back to bring you Part Five of _Brought Together In The Aftermath. Read the Author's Note for Part One if you didn't, to save me having to retype the same thing here. Same as before, flames are NOT welcome. If you must point out your disagreement with any aspect of this story, please do it nicely, and not in 75 point red fonts. Keeping with the tradition of the first four parts, this one is also numbered in French. Cinq (pronounced 'sank') is five. Oh, and Imitamon is a creation of my deranged mind. So I guess it's mine, kind of. And, as for Davis' glowing red and blue...well...I really like Dragon Ball Z, and Davis' glowing effects are kind of like the ki flares on the show. Anyway, I decided I wanted to incorporate some of that into this story. So what? It's kind of like when the Digidestined with crests glow to make their Digimon Digivolve. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm tweaking the laws of the Digiworld. Sorry, it's a bad habit. Now, on to part five!_

**Part Cinq:**

Darkness. Everything was blanketed in darkness. A thousand thoughts screamed through the emptiness, but none made sense. Davis suddenly became aware of the reality around him. He was lying on his back, on the cold, wet ground below him. He could feel grass, wet from dew or possibly rain. He felt cold, wet, and distant somehow.. But, he knew he was alive. Painstakingly, he slowly opened his eyes, and allowed them to adjust to his surroundings. He was, indeed, lying on his back, in the grass. Above him were the dark outlines of trees, and through the thick canopy of the forest, he could see the stars and moon of the Digiworld. He tried to sit up, but nothing seemed to want to respond. He was conscious, but he couldn't get up the energy to move quite yet. Suddenly, a flash of memory came to him.

_            "Dark Lord! He's the Emperor!"_

Another flash.

            _"Veemon!__ Mimi!_"

            His memory was slowly, surely,.returning to him in chunks. At last, he finally remembered what had happened before the darkness: he had been falling. Falling...that's right, he was on Raidramon, and trying to escape from Dark Lord's base. Apparently, he had. The last he remembered was Garudamon... before something happened and his memory abruptly stopped. He suddenly felt a cold chill, as a wind passed over him. He heard faint voices, coming from the direction the wind had blown in. They seemed sort of familiar. They also seemed to be getting louder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a faint light, like the light of a torch. The voices became loud enough for Davis to tell what was being said, and who was saying it. 

            "I sure hope we find him. Who knows where he landed after the crash?" was the first one. Sora. It had to be Sora.

            "Well, he couldn't have landed too far away. We found Veemon and the others near here," came another. Matt's voice. 

            _"So, Veemon is okay?"_

            "Well, I just--hey! Look, over there, is that him?" Sora exclaimed. The light fell over Davis' entire body, and he closed his eyes, to keep from being blinded.

            "Looks like him! Davis! Davis!" Matt exclaimed. Davis tried to move his arm or leg, or make some sort of sound, but he just couldn't. Whatever had happened to him had really done some serious damage.

            "I hope he's not dead!" Sora exclaimed, as they arrived by him. Finally, Davis managed to make a sound: he groaned, and opened his eyes. Sora and Matt were kneeling on the ground beside him, Sora carrying a burning torch. 

            "Are you all right?" Matt asked.

            "_No kidding, Matt. Does it LOOK like I'm all right?"_ All Davis managed to do was groan again. He was content at just being able to make a sound. 

            "Can you move anything?" Sora asked.

            "_If I can't talk, why would I be able to move anything ELSE?_"

            "Blink once for yes, and twice for no," Matt half-joked.

            "_Oh brother_," Davis thought, but blinked twice, obediently. 

            "Let's get him back to the fire, he's probably just cold," Sora suggested, and Matt shrugged.

            "Whatever you want," Matt replied, and picked up Davis by the shoulders. Sora held the torch in one hand, and Davis' legs in the other, and they moved him back the way they had come. Davis just groaned, annoyed at the fact that he still couldn't move anything. He wanted desperately to ask "What happened? "How long was I out?" "Are Veemon and Mimi all right?', but all he could do was just groan, for now. He was soon sitting, propped up against a log, next to a big, roaring fire. Sora, Matt, Tai, TK, Cody, Yolei, and Izzy were sitting around the fire, as well. He also noticed four Digimon, also propped up against rocks or stumps, and also in bad shape. Veemon, who was closest to Davis, looked to be out cold, while Agumon, Tokomon, and Upamon were awake, but probably in the same condition Davis was. 

            '_Where's Mimi?_" Davis thought, as he looked around, groggily. After a while, by the fire, he could feel his body start to warm up, and could finally move something, including his mouth. He was still too weak to so much as crawl away, but at least he could now voice all these questions that had built up in his head.

            "What the heck happened?" was the first thing out of his mouth. Everyone looked at him, startled. They had all been sitting in silence for a good thirty minutes, and any noise startled them, much less Davis, who hadn't been able to talk up until that point.

            "Well, at least we know his mouth works now," Tai joked. 

            "You tell us, our guess is as good as yours. We STILL don't know half of what is going on," Yolei replied.

            "I mean, before I blacked out. What happened?" Davis replied, weakly.

            "Oh, you mean when you were falling. Well, Garudamon caught you guys, but then Dark Lord attacked her, and you guys fell the rest of the way in different directions. Davis, you were the last we found," Sora explained. 

            "What about Mimi and Palmon? Did they recover, or something?" Davis asked. Everybody seemed to grow darker, and sadness passed over their eyes, at his question. He began to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

            "Well...you see..." Sora started. He swallowed. He didn't like her tone, not at all. The bad feeling in his stomach had reached to his heart now. 

            "Dark Lord..he sort of took off with both of them, after he attacked Garudamon. The Digimon did all they could to stop him,  but he escaped in that weirdo cloud of his," Sora explained. Davis grimaced.

            "_Oh no!__ This is my fault!"_

            "So, is it true, what you sent me in the Email?" Izzy asked. The other Digidestined looked on with fervor and interest. Davis looked confused.

            "Email?" he asked.

            "The Email you sent me from Dark Lord's base!" Izzy reminded him. Davis thought for a moment, and then remembered sending Izzy an email from Dark Lord's control room. It had said something about...oh, yeah! He had put that Dark Lord was really the Digimon Emperor!

            "Yes, it's true," he said, weakly.  

            "But..how?" Yolei asked.

            "Well, we're not too sure, but the story he told us, after transforming himself into an EXACT replica of the original Digimon Emperor, that when we brought Ken to his senses, after beating Kimeramon.." Davis started, and then stopped. Ken. He had said that hated name...

            "After that?" Yolei asked, impatiently.

            "Well, after that, we sort of destroyed the Digimon Emperor. But, he wasn't deleted, just sent to the World of Data, where he found a Digimon host, and came back to the Digiworld. He figured out how to absorb Digimon into his body, to make himself more and more strong," Davis replied.

            "This guy sounds like bad news," Tai said.

            "He is, very bad news. I think he has the power of a Digimon at the Mega level, or maybe even greater," Gabumon said, speaking from experience. 

            "Well, I guess that explains all that freaky stuff that he did, like transforming into Imitiamon, and making his claws shape shift," Sora said. Everyone nodded. There was a brief pause of silence, before Davis spoke up again.

            "So, what do we do now?" He asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

            "We rest for a while, and then come up with a brilliant plan of action off the top of our heads?" Tai asked, looking at Izzy as he said the last part. Izzy shrugged.

            "Sorry, Tai, but I don't think I'll be coming up with any brilliant plans any time soon," Izzy replied. Davis glared at them. 

            _"How can they sit around talking? Mimi and Palmon have been captured by Dark Lord! Izzy should at least be trying to track down his base or something!_" 

            "Well, we have to do something! Who knows what Dark Lord could do to Mimi and Palmon?" Sora asked. Everyone nodded. 

            "Yeah, but we're facing a very powerful enemy, an enemy that is much more powerful than anything any of us or our Digimon have ever faced. I just don't know how we're going to be able to beat him," Izzy replied.

            "We'll think of a way, Izzy! Remember, we're the Digidestined. We beat the Emperor once before, anyway! Plus, we beat Malomyotismon, who was supposed to be the most powerful Dark Digimon in the Digiworld," Yolei reminded Izzy. Izzy nodded.

            "Yeah, and don't forget about what us original Digidestined accomplished, five years ago. We stopped the immortal Dark Masters, and Apocolymon!" Tai added.

            "I'm sure we'll be able to stop him," Cody said.

            "Stopping him isn't the issue right now, anyway! We don't actually have to destroy him to save Mimi, we just have to come up with a plan," Davis reminded them. They nodded. 

            "You know, I've got an idea for how to get Mimi out of Dark Lord's base," Joe said. Everyone looked at him. He had returned about an hour earlier, after escorting Gennai back to what qualified as his house. 

            "What is it?" Sora asked.

            "Well, Sora, do you remember when you got captured by Datamon, back when we were fighting Etemon?" Joe asked. Sora nodded.

            "Don't remind me," she replied.

            "I don't think you ever told us about this one, what happened?" Yolei asked. 

            "Well, Datamon, a traitorous Digimon, kidnapped Sora, and took her into a secret room below a pyramid. I don't know many of the details, but I do know that Tai and Izzy went in after her, while the rest of us stayed behind and distracted Etemon," Joe said.

            "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. Izzy and I went after Sora, and I ended up having to go through a few electric firewalls, but I eventually got to her," Tai replied.

            "Good thing you did, who knows what would have happened if I'd stayed any longer in that pyramid," Sora remarked. Davis thought for a moment.

            "So, you're saying that one or two of us should go after Mimi, while the others stay outside and distract Dark Lord?" he asked. Joe nodded.

            "Precisely," he replied.   

            "Right, so then who should go in after Mimi?" TK asked.

            "Well, I think that Davis should," Izzy said. Everyone turned to Davis.

            "Why me??" Davis demanded.

            "Well, you ARE the only one of us that has actually been inside of Dark Lord's base," Izzy replied.

            "Good point," Sora chimed in. Davis thought for a second. He owed Mimi, and it WAS his fault that she'd ended up in this mess...so..

            "Ok, I'll do it. Just as soon as Veemon and the other Digimon wake up, we should try to go find the base," Davis said. 

            "I'm trying to track the base right now," Izzy said, busily typing away at his laptop.

            "Ok, now the only factor left is how we're going to distract Dark Lord," Cody stated.

            "Well, there's always the good old fashioned way: fight him," Matt replied. Gabumon nodded.

            "Yeah, but we didn't exactly do very well against him last time," Tentomon pointed out, rubbing his head, where he had been hit hard by Dark Lord. 

            "Well, it's the only thing we can do to distract him. We certainly can't invite him to a tea party or something," Biyomon said.

            "Yeah, that's a definite no," Sora agreed. 

            "Ok, then we'll just have to attack, and try to do our best," Tai said. 

            "Ok, but...maybe we should call Kari and Ken. The more Digidestined, the better, right?" Matt suggested. Everybody but him, Davis, and TK sucked in a breath. Bad move. TK closed his eyes, and sighed angrily, but said nothing. Davis glared at Matt, but then remembered what Mimi had said to him back on Dark Lord's base, about it being his own fault for this whole mess with Kari. 

            "Go ahead and call them. We need their help," he said. Everybody looked at him, surprised.

            "Uhm..are you sure about-" Tai started.

            "Yes, I'm sure, and no, I didn't hit my head! Call them, already," he said. 

            "Ok, we'll call them..but, I'm curious to know, Davis, why the sudden change of heart?" Tai asked. Davis looked at him, sighed, and then spoke.

            "If you want to know the truth...back on the base, Dark Lord tried to get me to change into a Dark Digidestined just like him. I almost did, too, until Mimi brought me back to reality. She told me the bitter truth, that it wasn't anyone's fault for the effect this had on me but...well, me. As much as I hate to admit it, it really is my fault, in the first place. I've decided to stop blaming Kari and Ken, and get over it," he said, and with that, looked into the fire, silent. All the Digidestined and the Digimon were shocked at his answer. 

            "Wow...uh..." Matt stuttered. TK hung his head in shame, as the impact of what Davis said really sunk in. He'd been acting like a little kid this whole time...

            "We got here as fast as we could, how is he?" Kari asked Sora, urgently.

            "Davis? He's..." Sora started. 

            "He's just fine. And how's Gennai?" Tai asked, as he walked up.

            "Doing good. He didn't like too much what happened to his house, but he's doing ok," Kari replied. Ken, Wormon, and Gatomon walked up. 

            "So, what's the situation?" Gatomon asked.

            "Pretty bad. Dark Lord has Mimi and Palmon trapped in his base, and Veemon and Agumon are still out cold," Sora replied. 

            "That IS bad," Gatomon replied.

            "So, how about it, did you find out who this Dark Lord creep is?" Ken asked. Matt, Tai, and Sora gulped. 

            "Well..ah.." Matt started, sweat running down his head.

            "Uh oh. That doesn't sound good," Kari said, concerned. Matt gulped again, but decided to tell them, anyway. 

            "Ken, you're not going to like hearing this but...well...Dark Lord is the Digimon Emperor," Matt blurted out. It took Kari, Gatomon, Ken, and Wormon a second to actually process what Matt had just said.

            "WHAT??" Kari and Gatomon almost screamed. Wormon blinked in surprise. Ken took a step back, mortified.

            "Me? But..but..that's impossible!" he protested.

            "No, not YOU, the Digimon Emperor. There's a big difference," Sora said. 

            "But I AM the Digimon Emperor! Or, I was.." Ken argued.

            "Yeah, that's right, you WERE," Tai replied.

            "Let's see..how did Izzy and Davis explain this...well, you see, it seems that you and the Digimon Emperor are actually two separate beings, Ken," Sora said. 

            "How?" was all Ken could ask.

            "Well, from what Davis said, when he and the others brought you back to your senses, the Digimon Emperor's dark essence was deleted from your body, and sent to the world of Data," Sora continued.

            "Dark essence?" Ken echoed. 

            "Well, I do remember that the Digimon Emperor outfit that you were wearing just sort of.. vanished off of you, back in the desert," Kari said.

            "Yeah, and that WOULD explain your sudden change from evil to good," Matt pointed out.

            "You know...I think I know what this 'dark essence' thing is. I was in the Dark Ocean world, and I stuck my Digivice in the water. I could feel this weird surge of...evil, I guess, enter me, and it changed my Digivice to the black one," Ken struggled to recall. 

            "Ok, that explains that, but I still don't get how he's here, in this world. I mean, he's only supposed to be a dark essence, and, for that matter, in the world of Data," Kari pointed out. 

            "Well, you see, from what he told Davis, Dark Lord was able to stabilize his data by taking over the body of a deleted Digimon. He got back to this world, then he started absorbing other Digimon, until he got to the powerful form we all know and hate," Tai explained.

            "Oh." Replied Kari and Ken.

            "Hi, everybody," Kari said, as she walked up toward the circle of Digidestined and Digimon, around the campfire. Ken, Gatomon, Wormon, Tai, Matt, and Sora were behind her.

            "Hi guys," came the chorus from all the Digidestined and Digimon, except Davis and TK.

            "Glad you could make it, we need all the help we can get," Izzy said, looking up from his computer. Kari looked over at Davis, and then at TK. Neither spoke a word. 

            "Uhm..Davis? TK?" Ken asked. Silence.

            "Listen, we're both really sorry for-" Kari started, but Davis cut her off.

            "No need to be sorry, it's not your fault," he said. Kari, Ken, Gatomon, and Wormon were all completely taken aback. Of all the things in the world he could have said, they were expecting THAT the least. Davis looked up. 

            "Say what?" Gatomon asked, in shock.

            "If anything, I should be apologizing," Davis continued. 

            "Uh..." Ken started, but couldn't think of anything to say.

            "Davis? Did you hit a head or something?" Kari asked.

            "No, as a matter of fact, I didn't," Davis replied, annoyance in his voice. He shook his head, and continued. "But I DID get some sense knocked into me. I realized that...I can't change the fact that you two are...in love...but I CAN get over it and just be happy that you are both happy," he said.

            "Uhm..uh..." Kari stammered. She couldn't believe that those words had actually come out of Davis' mouth! She was completely and totally surprised, as was Ken. 

            "Pinch me, I'm dreaming. Davis, do you REALLY forgive us?" Kari asked.

            "Yeah, I forgive you," Davis replied. 

            "Wow, I figured it would take you at least a year to forgive us," Ken said. Davis smiled, but then his face turned grim.

            "Ken, I'd just like to warn you now, I will kick your ass into next week if you EVER do ANYTHING to hurt Kari. Understand?" He asked. Ken was surprised, but then smiled.

            "Point well taken," he said. 

            "Same goes for me," Tai said.

            "And me," TK said, standing up. Everyone looked at him, astonished.

            "Uh oh," Cody said, remembering the goriness of _Death By Lawnmower_, and how TK had said that he wanted to do exactly that to Ken, as revenge. Joe gulped, as well. 

            "TK," Kari said. TK sighed, and then spoke.

            "I forgive you too," he said. Kari smiled, relieved. Ken had to stop himself from sighing, in relief. 

            "You do?" everyone asked, astonished. TK nodded.

            "Yeah, I do. As weird as it is, Davis is right," he started.

            "Hey!" Davis interjected. TK waved it off, smiling. 

            "I should just be happy that you two are happy. It's my fault for getting bent out of shape about this. And, There's nothing anyone can do to change your feelings. I'm just going to have to accept this, and move on. Enough silence," TK continued.

            "Bra-VO!!" Cody exclaimed. Joe nodded.            

            "You mean it?" Kari asked, overjoyed. TK nodded, again. Kari and Ken grinned, happily. Finally, they could start to make amends with Davis and TK. 

            "TK, no lawnmowers?" Joe asked. TK burst out laughing. Joe and Cody gulped, fearing the worst. After TK stopped laughing, he replied "No lawnmowers." Cody and Joe sighed, in relief. Everyone else looked puzzled.

            "Ok, now that THAT is all settled, let's get to the real situation," Davis said. Everyone nodded.

            "Right, we have to figure out how to rescue Mimi and Palmon," TK said.

            "So, fill us in, do you have a plan?" Ken asked. Izzy looked up from his laptop.

            "Actually, we do," he said. 

            "Terra Force!" a huge ball of orange energy collided with a large, crimson colored cloud. Wargreymon fell back, and Metalgarurumon zoomed past him, glowing blue. 

            "Metal Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon exclaimed, and a stream of blue light hit the cloud. The two Megas hovered in the sky. 

            "Static Force!"

            "Wing Blade!"

            "Horn Buster!"

            Silphymon, Garudamon, and Megakabuterimon soon joined them, followed by Stingmon. Zudomon and Shakkoumon were on the ground below. A few feet away, in the forest, were the Digidestined, minus Davis. 

            "All right, that oughtta get his attention!" Yolei exclaimed. 

            "I just hope Davis and Exveemon make it inside the base all right," Tai said.

            "Right, the only way to get Mimi out of there is if Davis finds her. A lot is riding on his success," Izzy said. 

            "Yeah, but a lot is riding on the success of our Digimon as well. I just hope we have enough Digimon to overpower him now," Matt added. 

            "Get ready, here he comes!" Garudamon exclaimed. All eyes turned to the cloud in the sky; Dark Lord's base. A dark shape emerged from it, and flew down toward them. 

            "Aggressive today, aren't we, Digidestined?" Dark Lord, in his borrowed form, asked, as he stopped, hovering a little distance away from the flock of flying Digimon. 

            "HEY UGLY!! GET WITH THE PROGRAM!! IT'S NIGHT!!" Yolei yelled up to him.

            "Oh no," Izzy groaned.

            "Way to go, Yolei! Now you've got him mad!" Tai exclaimed. Everyone looked up to where Tai was pointing. Dark Lord was shape shifting again. He transformed his two hands into..

            "Impossible!!" Matt exclaimed. Everyone, the Digimon included just stood or hovered where they were, dazed.

            "AHAHAHA!! Think I haven't seen Omnimon? Think again!" Dark Lord exclaimed, and pointed his two claws, which he had morphed into Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon's heads, like Omnimon had, at the flock of airborne Digimon.

            "And now, the battle starts," Cody said, solemnly. Dark Lord chuckled.

            "This is only the beginning...or, should I say, the end," he said, and began to power up an attack with Metalgarurumon's head. 

            "Great time, Exveemon! We're almost to the base!" Davis, who was sitting on the shoulder of the large, blue and white dinosaur Digimon known as Exveemon. They were flying through the clouds.

            "Too bad we had to take the back way, but Dark Lord would have spotted us for sure if we went the direct way," Exveemon replied.

            "Never mind about that. I'm sure that the others will do find without us," Davis replied. 

            "Hey, Davis, isn't that the base over there?" Exveemon asked, as he spotted a crimson colored cloud on the horizon.

            "Yep! See, I told you we'd get there in no time!" Davis answered. 

            "Yeah, I just hope we get there before the others get roasted," Exveemon said.

            "Don't worry about it, those guys are more than capable of handling themselves. Don't forget, all the Digidestined except us and Mimi are fighting," Davis reassured his partner.  

            "I guess you're right," Exveemon replied.

            "Good, now let's get to the base!" Davis exclaimed. 

            "Supreme Cannon!" Dark Lord yelled, and fired another huge blast from Metalgarurumon's head. It tagged Garudamon, sending her crashing to the ground. Wargreymon shot up toward Dark Lord, Dramon Destroyers outstretched and ready to slice him in half. Dark Lord noticed, and extended his arm that had morphed into Wargreymon's head. A huge sword popped out of it's mouth. 

           "Mega Claw!" Wargreymon shouted, and was instantly surrounded with an aura of orange light.

            "Transcended Sword!" Dark Lord shouted, and slashed his sword at Wargreymon. For a moment, the two warriors were still, the sword and Wargreymon's claws hitting together. Suddenly, Wargreymon was thrown back, as the sword sliced cleanly through the Dramon Destroyers. 

            "Wargreymon!" Tai exclaimed. Wargreymon, who was unharmed, did a backflip in the air, and ripped the remaining part of the Dramon Destroyers off of his wrists, leaving his hands free. Metalgarurumon zoomed past him, glowing with a blue light. 

            "Ice Wolf Bite!" Metalgarurumon exclaimed. Dark Lord quickly countered, swinging the claw that had morphed into Metalgarurmon's head around, and pointing it directly at Metalgarurumon. Metalgarurumon barely had time to utter a cry of surprise, before he was blasted with a ray of energy.

            "Supreme Cannon!" Dark Lord shouted. Metalgarurumon was blown back, and streaked through the sky, until he disappeared into the clouds. 

            "Metalgarurumon!" Matt yelled, fearing the worst. Metalgarurumon, who was still smoking from the attack, shook himself, and then flew back towards the battle, streaking out of the clouds with a burst of blue energy. 

            "Ok, now, if I remember right, the hole in the side of the base is just around this-huh? Hey, where is the hole?" Davis asked. Exveemon floated around the side of the base.

            "Are you sure it was on this side, Davis?" the dinosaur Digimon asked.

            "Positive. Huh? Hey, look! There is a spot where the cloud doesn't cover the metal shell of the base!" Davis exclaimed, and pointed. Exveemon swooped closer to the base, and down to where the hole in the 'cloud' was. 

            "This must be where the hole was, then. I just don't understand how Dark Lord could have repaired it so quickly," Exveemon said.

            "Well, never mind that. What's say you blast a way into the base?" Davis suggested. Exveemon shook his head.

            "Nope, too risky. We're going to have to look for another opening," he replied. Davis sighed,  but nodded.  
            "Right. An energy attack could blow up the base," Davis acknowledged. Exveemon swooped down, and started to float below the base.

            "I'd say that there's probably an opening into the base either on the bottom or the top. That's usually where deranged evil guys with cloud bases keep their doors," Exveemon said. Davis snickered.

            "Phoenix Claw!" Garudamon shouted. Her hand, which was balled up into a fist now, glowed with a red light. She flew toward Dark Lord, hand pulled back, ready to strike. 

            "Static Force!" Silphymon, below Dark Lord, exclaimed. A ball of pink energy hit the distracted Dark Lord, allowing Garudamon to hit him with her attack as well. He streaked back, but did a backward somersault in the air. He pointed the claw that had morphed into Metalgarurumon's head at Garudamon, and began to charge his attack. 

            "Horn Buster!" Dark Lord was hit in the back by Megakabuterimon's purple, glowing horn, sending him flying toward Garudamon. 

            "Wing Blade!" Garudamon blasted him with her huge, flaming attack, which took the shape of a bird. Wargreymon shot up, quick as lightning, to where Dark Lord was, arms raised above his head. He brought both his hands, as fists, down onto Dark Lord's stomach, causing Dark Lord to yell in pain, and shoot down to the ground. He crashed into the ground sending a cloud of rock and dust into the air. Dark Lord coughed, and sat up. He glared up at Wargreymon, and prepared to jump and fly back up, but was suddenly hit by a barrage of sharp, shuriken-like objects.

            "Cachita Bombs!" Shakkoumon, hovering just above the ground nearby, exclaimed. Dark Lord turned to face Shakkoumon, enraged.

            "Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon exclaimed behind him, and slammed his huge hammer down onto the ground. A bolt of lightning hit Dark Lord sending him flying through the air, toward Shakkoumon. 

            "Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon exclaimed, catching Dark Lord in midair with his twin blasts of red light. Zudomon finished off the combo with an upward strike from his hammer, sending Dark Lord rocketing upward, toward the flying Digimon. 

            "They're winning!" Kari exclaimed, overjoyed.

            "I knew they could do it!" Stingmon, who was guarding the Digidestined, as he was the only Champion Digimon of the group, exclaimed. 

            "Davis, look! I think that's the entrance!" Exveemon exclaimed. They were now hovering above the base. Davis looked to where Exveemon was pointing. There was another lapse in the clouds surrounding the base, just like the area they had found before. 

            "I think you're right!" Davis said. They swooped closer, and Davis noticed part of the metal shell of the base was indented, in the shape of a square.

            "That's definitely the door," Exveemon said, as he landed on the base. Davis jumped down, and landed beside him. Davis knelt down, to see if there was some sort of hatch.

            "Nothing. I guess you'll have to punch it in," Davis said.

            "Gladly," Exveemon said, cracking his knuckles. Davis jumped back onto Exveemon's shoulder, and, with one mighty punch, Exveemon broke the door in. Exveemon jumped into the opening, and floated down inside the base. A few minutes later, he landed on the metal floor. Davis jumped down, and looked around.

            "I know where we are now! This is the control room!" Davis exclaimed. Exveemon glowed, and Dedigivolved back into Veemon. 

            "Yeah, this is where you sent that E-Mail to Izzy, right?" Veemon asked. Davis nodded.

            "Right, so, unless the base has changed in the last twelve or so hours, I think I know the way back to that room we were in before," Davis said. 

            "Lead the way!" Veemon said, gesturing with his hands for Davis to start walking. 

            "Wing Blade!"

            "Horn Buster!"   

            "Static Force!"

            "Terra Force!"

            "Metal Wolf Claw!"

           All five airborne Digimon blasted their projectile attacks at Dark Lord, who had just begun to fall. An explosion formed in the air. When the smoke had cleared...

            "I think they beat him!" Sora exclaimed. There was nothing there, just air.

            "Oh no, they didn't! I can still sense his energy," Stingmon said, looking around. The other Digimon did as well. 

            "AAAAAH!!" Garudamon suddenly yelled, startling them. Dark Lord had appeared behind her, and had her in a chokehold from behind.

            "Oh no!" Sora exclaimed, as her partner was held hostage by Dark Lord. 

            "Ahahahahaha!!" Dark Lord laughed, and then started to glow.

            "Garudamon!" Sora exclaimed, fearing the worst. The others watched, in fear of what would happen. Dark Lord's body began to shift and morph into something else.

            "Imitamon?" Izzy asked, puzzled, when Dark Lord finished his transformation. He had, once again, taken the form of the small, pixilated Digimon.

            "What is he up to?" Ken asked. 

            "Magical Metamorphosis!" Dark Lord, with Imitamon's voice, exclaimed. Dark Lord suddenly shifted, and in the place of Imitamon was...

            "Garudamon??" everybody asked, shocked. The real Garudamon whipped around, and cried out, in shock.

            "He's me!" she exclaimed, dazed. The fake Garudamon, his voice exactly like the Real Garudamon's, laughed, and then shot forward, and struck the real Garudamon with one huge fist. Soon, the two Garudamon were striking each other with blow after blow. 

            "Which is the REAL Garudamon?" Yolei asked. The other Digimon watched, helplessly, as the fight continued. They had lost which one was the real Garudamon, and therefore couldn't attack. 

            "Sora, can't you tell which one is real?" Tai asked. She shook her head.

            "Nope, sorry," she replied. Everyone else sighed in annoyance. The two Garudamon both hit each other at the same time, and then separated a few yards.

            "Wing Blade!" they exclaimed at the same time, and fired their attacks. The attacks collided in the air, and an explosion formed. When the smoke cleared, the Digimon were back to fighting again, one would throw a punch and the other one would block, and then throw a punch of his or her own. This continued for a few more minutes, before one Garudamon fired a close range Wing Blade, blasting the other backwards. The Garudamon that had attacked glowed red, and then fired another Wing Blade, sending the other flying backwards. Everyone watched in anticipation, not sure if they should be cheering or not. The Garudamon that had been hit started to glow, and shrank. Everyone held their breath in anticipation. Would it be Biyomon or Imitamon that emerged from the glow? The glowing Digimon fell through the air, and the glow began to leave it. 

            "Biyomon!" Sora exclaimed, and ran toward the small, falling Digimon. 

            "Oh no, it looks like Dark Lord won after all!" Matt exclaimed, stating the obvious. The airborne Digimon suddenly took off toward the still flying Garudamon, enraged.

            "Sora! Get away from it! That's Dark Lord!" the still flying Garudamon exclaimed. The other Digimon stopped, surprised, but then turned back to the Garudamon.        

            "Stop lying, Dark Lord!" Silphymon exclaimed. Sora ran, and caught the falling Biyomon.

            "Biyomon! Biyomon, speak to me!" she exclaimed. The Digidestined and Stingmon looked back and fourth between Sora and the airborne Digimon.

            "Wait! I'm telling the truth! I'm not Dark Lord!" the Garudamon exclaimed, backing up. The four airborne Digimon continued to advance, not listening. 

            "Biyomon!" Sora continued to plead. The Digimon opened it's eyes, and gave a quick, sinister glance at Sora, before they turned red, and began to glow.

            "Big mistake, human!" the Biyomon, only with Dark Lord's voice, said, and then jumped out of Sora's arms, and shape shifted again into a large, black, Wargreymon look-alike. Sora screamed and backed up, but tripped over a log on the ground, and fell backwards. Dark Lord laughed sinisterly, in the form of Blackwargreymon.

            "Die, Digidestined!" he said, and held up one black claw.

            "Help!" Sora screamed. In the air, the Digimon looked from Dark Lord to the Garudamon. Garudamon took off, flying toward Dark Lord.

            "Hang on, Sora! I'm coming!" she yelled. The other Digimon and Digidestined were in a daze.

            "Mega Cl-" Dark Lord started, but was cut off as Stingmon rammed into his side, sending him flying back a few feet. 

            "Spiking Strike!" Stingmon exclaimed, jumping to attack. Dark Lord blocked with the two dark Dramon Destroyers, pink sparks flying into the air. Dark Lord slashed at Stingmon with one of his claws, but Stingmon dodged, and kicked Dark Lord.

            "Spinning Strike!" Stingmon exclaimed, as he went into a flurry of kicks. Sora got up, and ran back to the other Digidestined, shaking with fear.

            "Sora!" Yolei and Kari exclaimed, at the same time, as she ran over to them, still shaking with fear. She ran straight to Matt, who hugged her.

            "Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded.

            Stingmon ended his flurry of kicks with a huge uppercut with the pink laser on his arm.

            "Spiking Strike!" he exclaimed, and Dark Lord was thrown up into the air. Dark Lord did a back flip, and raised his hands into the air.

            "Terra Destroyer!" he exclaimed, as a huge ball of red energy formed in them. He threw the ball, but another ball, of orange energy, collided with it, causing it to explode in the air. Dark Lord snarled, and then looked over at Wargreymon, who had thrown the ball.

            "Ingrate! You'll pay for that!" he exclaimed, and started to fly off toward Wargreymon. That is, until Garudamon, enraged, slammed into him, sending him flying back a couple hundred yards. 

            "That'll teach you to try and destroy MY partner!" Garudamon yelled at him. __

            "The room we were in before should be down this hall," Davis said, looking up and down the metal hallway. 

           "Let me guess, you just don't know which direction it's in, right?" Veemon asked. Davis nodded, sheepishly. "Well, we'll just have to try all the doors on this hallway until we find whichever room Mimi and Palmon are in, right?"

            "Right," came Davis' reply. Davis took a step forward, and the tile that he put his foot on began to glow. "Uhm.." he started. Suddenly, the ceiling above the tile glowed. They looked up, surprised.

            "Not good," Veemon said. All of a sudden, huge spikes erupted from the ceiling, and down toward Davis and Veemon!

            "Look out!" Veemon shouted, and threw himself into Davis, pushing them both out of the way. They hit the floor, and the spikes crashed into the floor where they had been standing seconds before. They suddenly became aware that the floor they had landed on was also glowing.

            "Uh oh," they both said, as the ceiling began to glow.

            "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!" Davis shouted, as he and Veemon jumped out of the way. Another set of spikes crashed into the glowing floor. The floor where they landed also began to glow. They ran off, leaving a trail of glowing floor and, soon after, spikes, behind them, until they came to a dead end.

            "Well, it was nice knowing you!" Veemon said, as the ceiling began to glow. 

            "We're not dead yet! Digi Armor Energize!" Davis exclaimed, as he called out his Digiegg of Courage.

            "_Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"_

            As the spikes shot out of the ceiling, Flamedramon pointed his claws upward, toward them.  
            "Fire Rocket!" he exclaimed, and blasted the spikes with two fireballs. The spikes melted, and stuck to the ceiling. Davis and Flamedramon sighed, in relief.

            "Good thinking, Davis," Flamedramon said, and they eyed the spikes down the hall, and then jumped forward, claws pulled back, glowing with fire already.

            "Fire Rocket!" he exclaimed, as he punched through a set of spikes. "Fire Rocket!" he said again, and punched through the next set of spikes. Davis ran behind him, through the trail of melted and broken spikes. 

            Dark Lord, still in the form of Blackwargreymon, coughed, and then sat up. 

            "That overgrown bird has a mean tackle," he said, and then snickered. "This is a weak body, anyway. I think I'll transform into something a little more fearsome," Dark Lord said, as he stood up. He rose into the air, thinking. 

            "Attack!" Wargreymon shouted, and the airborne Digimon all began to power up their attacks. Dark Lord continued to think, unfazed by the charging Digimon.

            "AHA! I've got it!" Dark Lord suddenly exclaimed.

            "Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" "Wing Blade!" "Static Force!" "Horn Blaster!" 

            Dark Lord dodged the attacks expertly, and then flew higher into the air. 

            "Time to destroy you all, pathetic Digidestined!" Dark Lord yelled, and then glowed. His body grew larger, and then morphed into a new shape. He looked like Imperialdramon, in fighter mode, only he was completely black!

            "Imperialdramon?" all the Digidestined asked at once, astonished.

            "No, that can't be Imperialdramon, he's solid black!" Ken protested. Izzy began to furiously type away at his computer. The Digimon were all frozen in shock. 

            "Ok, I've got some data on him. The computer says that his name is Komorimon, a Dark Dragon Digimon. Mega level. His special attacks are Shadow Reflect, Negative Polarization, and his most powerful is the Eterna Laser," Izzy said. They all looked up at Komorimon, astonished. Komorimon, with Dark Lord's voice, laughed.

            "Try and stop me now, Digidestined! Not only am I at the Mega Level, but I've gone a step further. You see, I possess the power of your Imperialdramon, a power that goes BEYOND the Mega level!" Dark Lord explained. The Digidestined glared up at him.

            "It's still eight against one, so you can just kiss your butt goodbye!" Tai contradicted him. Dark Lord glared down at Tai, and began to glow with a dark red glow.  

            "Shut up!" Dark Lord yelled, and suddenly all the dark red energy around him condensed, and was sucked into his palm.

            "Eterna Laser!" Dark Lord yelled, and a beam of black and red energy, an almost exact duplicate of Imperialdramon's Positron Laser, erupted from his palm. It shot down toward the Digidestined, but was deflected, as an orange energy ball and a blue wave of energy collided with it. An explosion formed in midair, and all of a sudden, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were shooting like orange and blue comets toward the temporarily stunned Komorimon. They hit him with a huge crash, and another explosion, of blue and orange energy, erupted from Komorimon, as Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon emerged behind him, still glowing. 

            "Ok, this is only room on this hallway that we haven't checked," Davis stated, as he and Flamedramon stood outside of a closed, metal door. A pathway of melted spikes led down the hallway behind them. Davis tried the knob to the door, but couldn't get it to open.

            "Allow me, Davis," Flamedramon said, and Davis stepped back. Flamedramon punched the door as hard as he could, his heated up, razor sharp metal claws slicing through the metal door like a hot knife through butter. An instant later, Flamedramon withdrew his hand, and the door fell over backwards, the hinges having melted away from the wall by the intense heat. Flamedramon leapt into the room, and Davis followed suit, careful not to step on any molten metal. They found themselves in another laboratory like room, with iridescent lights along the walls. In the center of the room were two large, glass tubes. As they approached, they noticed that Mimi and Palmon were inside the tubes.

            "Victory!" Davis exclaimed, happily. "We found them!" Flamedramon walked up to the cages, and examined them.

            "They look like they're made of glass. I can't melt glass," he said. Davis walked up as well.

            "I guess we'll have to break it then, or something," Davis replied.

            "Wait a minute! We can't do that! What if we hurt Mimi and Palmon?" Flamedramon argued. Davis looked defeated.

            "We have to do SOMETHING, though!" Davis argued back.

            "Maybe there is a control or something that opens the tubes," Flamedramon suggested.

            "Maybe. But, I think Dark Lord controls this entire base from his own thoughts. You notice how it just all of a sudden changed layout completely? And those spikes certainly weren't there before," Davis replied. Flamedramon shrugged. "Besides, I don't see any controls in this room at all," 

            "Well what do we do, then?" Flamedramon asked. This time, Davis shrugged.

            "Beats me," he replied, and tapped on the glass of the cage that held Mimi, asleep, inside.

            "We'll think of something," he said. Suddenly, the iridescent lights inside the room started to flash red, and a siren seemed to boom through the base.

            "Warning! Warning! System breach! Commencing floor melt in 3..2.." a female computer voice boomed over the siren.

            "Crap! What did I do??" Davis yelled. 

            "1...floor melt commencing!" the voice boomed. Suddenly, the entire floor, except for the doorway and the floor Mimi and Palmon's cages were sitting on, flashed. Davis backed up.

            "Oh no..not more spikes!" he yelled. Suddenly, the tiles of the floor began to fade and turn invisible, almost as if they were disappearing.

            "Crap!" Davis said, as he continued to back up. The tiles began to slowly vanish and fall, leaving a big, gaping black hole in the floor. The sound of angry hissing could be heard. The tiles around where Davis was standing were vanishing, and Davis looked as if he was screaming, but he could not be heard over the shrill siren and deafening hissing. Suddenly, Flamedramon jumped over to where Davis was, picked him up, and jumped toward the doorway. As they landed, the floor completely disappeared. They turned back around, and were facing a huge, black pit between them and the cages that still held Mimi and Palmon within them. The hissing was still as loud as ever. Davis looked over the edge of the flooring of the doorway.

            "I don't even want to know what is down there," Davis said, shivering. 

            "We'll have to find another way to get to them," Flamedramon said, annoyed. 

            "Stupid Dark Lord," Davis grumbled. The sirens began to die down, but the computer voice was heard once more.

            "Now what?" Davis asked, annoyed.

            "Warning! Warning! Tube flooding commencing! Repeat, tube flooding commencing!" the computer voice yelled. Davis and Flamedramon blinked, and looked over at the glass tubes that held Mimi and Palmon. A bit of water began to collect in the bottom of the cage. 

            "Crap!" Davis and Flamedramon both exclaimed. They looked frantically around.

            "Flamedramon, I don't suppose you can jump over to the cages-Flamedramon?" Davis asked. A wave of heat passed over him, and the familiar sound of crunching metal was heard. Davis spun around, and looked up, to find Flamedramon burning his way through the roof, his fiery claws outstretched.

            "Good idea!" Davis commended. Flamedramon fell back down, but lighted his claws and jumped back up, punching his way through the thick metal of the wall. Below him, molten metal dripped like water, hissing as it hit the cold tiled floor, and became solid again. One more jump, and Flamedramon punched powerfully through the roof. He jumped back down, and, after the melted hole in the base was cool again, Flamedramon jumped down.

            "Need a lift?" Flamedramon asked. 

            Another explosion formed in the air, as all the Digimon fired their attacks at Dark Lord, still in Komorimon's form. However, when the explosion dissipated, Komorimon was nowhere to be found.

            "Do you think they destroyed him?" Sora asked, hopefully.

            "Not quite!" Dark Lord yelled, high in the sky above them. He laughed, and then pulsed with dark red energy. Before any of the Digimon could react, he attacked.

            "Eterna Laser!" he exclaimed, and tagged Garudamon on the shoulder. The impact of the attack caused an explosion, and rocketed Garudamon through the air. She landed on the ground with a thump, and then promptly Dedigivolved back into Yokomon!

            "Yokomon!" Sora yelled, and started to run to her. Matt held her back.

            "Sora no! You'll get hurt!" he yelled, as she struggled to try and break free of his grasp.

            "Yokomon!" she yelled again, but stopped struggling, sobbing. Komorimon laughed. The Digimon all turned back to Dark Lord, enraged.

            "How dare you?" Wargreymon demanded. Dark Lord just laughed again, and one of his arms began to glow again.

            "As for the rest of you..." he started, and completed his transformation. His hand hadn't changed. He grinned an evil grin, as the Digimon stared up at him, puzzled. He crossed his arms over his chest, then threw them out, opening the hand that had apparently gone under some sort of transformation. Six huge, metal claws abruptly erupted out of his hand, and streaked down, on chains, toward the remaining Digimon. 

            "Reverse Digivolve!" he yelled.

            "No!" the Digidestined exclaimed, when they realized what was happening. 

            "That was Apocolymon's attack!" Izzy yelled, at the realization. A claw clamped over Megakabuterimon, and glowed fiercely. The claw disappeared into thin air, but was left with a still glowing Tentomon. Silphymon dodged around the claw, and finally tried throwing an attack at it, only to have the attack dissipated, and the claw clamp over her. The claw disappeared a few seconds later, leaving Gatomon and Hawkmon in the place of Silphymon. Two claws shot to the ground, and clamped themselves onto Shakkoumon and Zudomon, before they could react. There was a glow, and then the claws disappeared, leaving only Gomamon, Patamon, and Armadillomon. The two remaining claws rocketed toward Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. 

            "Oh no!" Matt and Tai exclaimed. They suddenly began to glow orange and blue, respectively. In the sky, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon also glowed. The two claws reached their target Digimon quickly, and clamped over them.

            "No!" everyone yelled. The two Megas had been their last hope against Komorimon! Suddenly, beams of light began to shoot out from the claws, orange and blue light, and the claws suddenly exploded. 

            "What?" cried Komorimon, astonished. The claws seemed to evaporate into thin air, leaving Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon still floating, glowing even more fiercely than ever. Komorimon glared at them, but then suddenly seemed to realize something, and began to back away in midair.

            "No! No! This can't be happening!" he stared wide eyed at Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, who's glows all of a sudden seemed to converge. On the ground, Matt and Tai were now glowing as fiercely as their Digimon, the crests of Courage and Friendship glowing on their chests as bright as the sun. Their Digivices in their hands were now vibrating wildly, and shrieking loud enough for Komorimon to hear clearly. 

            _Wargreymon...Metalgarurumon..._

            The two Megas glowed white now, the light of Digivolution. They suddenly seemed to shrink into their heads, reforming their bodies into two arms. The white glow seemed to condense into a body and a white, flowing cape.

            _DNA Digivolve to...Omnimon!_

And so, part cinq is concluded. Was it suspenseful? Was it satisfying to FINALLY have confirmation that Dark Lord is, indeed, the Emperor? And Aren't Blackgarurumon and Komorimon just cool? Ahem...sorry. Well, look forward to more nonstop action in the next part! I've been told that I write my fight sequences very well. Anyway, review, if you liked it. Daimi forever!! Peace out, ff.net! Rock on!! And, by the way, Sethoz, the 'hatmon' idea is...interesting...maybe I'll use it in the sequel. ^_~ And...sorry for yet ANOTHER cliffhanger. I guess I'm just good at suspense...


	6. Part Six

Brought Together In The Aftermath

By ArtikGato

Disclaimer: *tosses 80 bazillion dollars in a well (ha! Like I have that kind of money??)* Wishing well, I wish that Digimon belonged to me!

Veemon: Um...that's not a wishing well, that's an actual well.

Me: D'oh! Hey! I thought I locked you up in the dungeon with seventeen padlocks and a straightjacket!

Veemon: I Digivolved.

Me: D'OH!!! Remind me to kill Davis later. 

Author's Note: Hello again! It is I, ArtikGato, back to bring you Part Six of _Brought Together In The Aftermath. Read the Author's Note for Part One if you didn't, to save me having to retype the same thing here. Same as before, flames are NOT welcome. If you must point out your disagreement with any aspect of this story, please do it nicely, and not in 75 point red fonts. Keeping with the tradition of the other five parts, this one is also numbered in French, though I bet you can figure out which one THIS is. I mean, it's not rocket science. It is, however, pronounced different in French (pronounced 'siis') Oh, and Blackgarurumon and Komorimon are creations of my deranged mind, though really they are just dark versions of other Digimon, and I think a Blackgarurumon actually DOES exist...so...whatever I didn't tweak too very much with the laws of the Digiworld in the previous chapter, though, technically, Flamedramon probably couldn't heat up his claws enough to melt steel like that...but what else was I SUPPOSED to have them do? Sorry. And no, I don't know exactly WHEN Ken would have EVER seen Omnimon, but who cares? On to part Six! _

**Part Six:**

Davis and Flamedramon ran across the roof of Dark Lord's base, Flamedramon swishing away the strange, crimson colored mist surrounding the base. A sudden burst of light from below the base startled them. Suddenly, they could hear loud shrieking, and the white light of Digivolution flooded around the base, seeming to flow like water around the base and then shoot up like lasers into the heavens above. Then, it was gone. Davis rubbed his eyes to adjust to the quick change of light.

            "What do you think that was?" Davis asked.

            "I don't know, but I have a feeling we don't want to find out," Flamedramon replied.

            "Right, we have to get to Mimi and Palmon," Davis said. Flamedramon took another couple of steps, then lit his claws.

            "Hold on, Davis! Fire Rocket!" he yelled, and punched into the metal at his feet. A huge, melted crater had formed where he punched. He lit his claws, and continued to punch, until he finally had made a hole through the thick outer shell of the base. He looked down.

            "I was close, this leads to the room they're in," Flamedramon said. Davis peered down. All he saw was a dark pit.

            "Terrific. At least we know that we're close," Davis said. Flamedramon looked again.

            "I think they're about five feet this way," he said, and then walked over to another spot. He jumped up into the air, and lit his whole body on fire. 

            "Fire Rocket!" he yelled once again. He hit the base head on, then flipped up, and shot a couple of fireballs into the newly formed crater. He landed gracefully beside the hole, and looked down. He gasped.

            "Davis! I was right! There they are!" he exclaimed. Davis ran over, and looked down through the hole. Directly below them were the two glass cages containing Mimi and Palmon. Now, they had about three feet of water in them, and it was rising rapidly. Mimi and Palmon, now awake, looked up, and saw them! They waved to them frantically, and shouted something, but nothing could be heard.

            "Ok, got a plan?" Davis asked. Flamedramon thought for a second.           

            "Well we could always jump down, smash through the glass on the top, and rescue them that way," Flamedramon said.

            "That would hurt, though!" Davis complained.

            "What's more important to you, a few cuts, or Mimi and Palmon's lives??" Flamedramon demanded.

            "Mimi and Palmon's lives," he replied. They looked down again, and then noticed that the water was at least up to Mimi's neck in her cage, and just above Palmon's head in hers. They were both floating a little ways, but they weren't floating like they should have been.

            "Something is holding them underwater," Flamedramon stated. 

            "Ok, then we'll have to do this quick. Ready?" Davis asked. Flamedramon nodded.

            "Ready, one...two...three!" Davis and Flamedramon both jumped down through the hole. Flamedramon pushed Davis a little ways away from himself, so he would land in Mimi's cage, and began to glow. As he and Davis both crashed through the glass tops of the cages, he shrank, and Dedigivolved into Veemon. Davis fell through the water, down toward Mimi, wiping a few shards of glass off of his arms. The water was now well above both of their heads. He held his breath, and forcefully swam down to the bottom of the cage. There were metal chains around Mimi's feet. He pulled on the chains forcefully, but they wouldn't budge. In Palmon's cage, Veemon tried the same, but to no avail. Mimi grabbed her throat, and began to choke. She was running out of air. Palmon looked like she was about to pass out. Davis finally got fed up with the chains, and glowed blue for a second. He pulled back his fist, glowing blue, and punched the glass tube as hard as he could. For a second, nothing happened. Then, the cage abruptly shattered, sending water spewing everywhere, and sending Mimi abruptly toppling down, on top of Davis. The other cage shattered, and a wave of water splashed over Davis and Mimi, who were both coughing and choking. Palmon landed on her back with a groan, and took a giant breath. 

            "At least you guys are safe," Veemon said, after he had coughed a good long while. 

            Dark Lord, still in the form of Komorimon, hissed, and backed up in the air. The bright light of Digivolution faded, and before him, floated a huge, white Digimon. The Digimon was draped in a white cape, and seemed to be kneeling in the air. The Digimon stood up, and threw back the cape with his two hands, one looking like Wargreymon, and one Metalgarurumon. 

            "Omnimon! No! Impossible!" Komorimon hissed, continuing to back up. On the ground below, two flares of orange and blue energy died down. The loud shrieking of two Digivices began to fade. The Digidestined and Digimon stood, awestruck, looking up at the new Digimon.

            "Dark Lord, you have done some terrible things. Prepare to meet your doom, and pay for your crimes," said Omnimon, in both the voices of the Megas he had been fused from. He suddenly jumped forward in the air, and a sword popped out of Wargreymon's mouth. Sword held back, he leapt up, so he was hovering over Komorimon, and prepared to slice him in half. Reacting quickly, Komorimon dodged out of the way. Both Digimon spun around in midair, and leapt to attack. Komorimon formed razor sharp claws on the end of his hands, and held them back, ready to attack. Soon, the violent sound of metal crashing on metal could be heard, drowning out the fading sound of the Digivices. For a few minutes, Omnimon and Komorimon fought back and forth, blocking each other's swipes, then attempting to attack, but being blocked. Finally, Komorimon blocked a slash from Omnimon, and jumped back in the air. He formed an energy ball of orange energy in his palm, and prepared to throw it at him. A cannon popped out of Metalgarurumon's head, and Omnimon charged up his own attack. 

            "Orenji Sphere!" Komorimon yelled, and threw the massive ball of orange energy at Omnimon.

            "Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon yelled, and his attack blasted straight through the energy attack, and hit Komorimon. Komorimon hissed, and backed up. 

            "You are strong," Komorimon said, and shifted back into his true form. He laughed. "But, let's see if you can stop...THIS!!" he exclaimed, and, without warning, blasted an intense ray of pure energy upward. Omnimon blinked, surprised. Suddenly, he looked up. The Digidestined all looked up, and gasped. The base! Dark Lord's base was above him! He was destroying his own base?!

            "No! Mimi and Davis are still in there!" Yolei yelled, but was cut off by a huge explosion. Dark Lord laughed, diabolically.

            "Oops! I can always build another one," he said, and turned back to Omnimon. 

            "Ok, now we have to get out of here," Davis stated. Veemon looked up.

            "I should probably Armor Digivolve into Raidramon, so I can make that jump," Veemon said.

            "Yeah, the jump UP, but not down. It's a LOOONG way down," Davis said, reminding him of the last time he had tried to pull a stunt like that. 

            "Then Exveemon it is!" Veemon said, standing up. Davis stood up as well, and prepared to make Veemon Digivolve. Suddenly, the base was rocked by a sudden explosion. A bright light filled the room, as a huge ray of pure energy shot up, in the room past them, vaporizing the base. The floor suddenly fell out from underneath them, disintegrating as it fell into the huge beam of white light. The floated in midair for a second, before they fell down toward the beam of light. Davis, Mimi, and Palmon were screaming, but no sound could be heard over the intense loudness of the destruction around them. Veemon and Davis glowed blue, and a white light surrounded Veemon.

            "_Veemon Digivolve to...Exveemon!"_Davis suddenly stopped falling, as he was caught by Exveemon. Mimi and Palmon fell past them. Suddenly, vines wrapped around Exveemon's arm, and Mimi who was holding onto Palmon, who had used her Poison Ivy to secure herself a hold on Exveemon, stopped falling. The beam of energy shot upward, and then began to dissipate. They all sighed in relief, as the beam disappeared without a trace. They looked around, however, and noticed that the base had completely vanished. 

            "Whoa," Mimi said.

            "You're telling me," Davis replied. He suddenly realized that he was no longer wet.

            "That's weird, we're not wet!" Palmon exclaimed.

            "It must have been all of the heat that beam of energy gave off," Exveemon reasoned. Davis grimaced. 

            "That beam was about five feet away from us. We could have been disintegrated...like the base!" he said. Mimi, Palmon, and Exveemon gulped. Suddenly, the faint sound of metal clashing on metal was heard, from below. An explosion rang through the air.

            "I guess the party is still going on down below, come on," Davis said. Palmon pulled herself and Mimi up to Exveemon and, them riding on his feet, all four began to descend through the clouds. 

            Dark Lord, back in the form of Komorimon, only now with a huge sword instead of one of his hands, was furiously slashing and blocking swipes from Omnimon's sword, as was Omnimon. The battle between the two titans had finally reached a stalemate. 

            On the ground below, The Digidestined frantically looked around for any sign at all of Davis and Mimi. Where they were, they could only pray that they had made it out of the base before Dark Lord had disintegrated it. They were still in a state of disbelief and shock that Dark Lord had destroyed his own base, and with only one attack. Izzy was sitting on a fallen tree, frantically typing away at his computer, trying to reboot it. The sudden surge of power that the DNA Digivolution of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon had caused had abruptly crashed his computer, and he was frantically trying to get it back online, to search for Davis and Mimi's Digivice signals. 

            "Come on, hurry up computer!" Izzy exclaimed, frantically, tapping his fingers impatiently on the log. Yolei sat beside him, looking on as he attempted to reboot the computer. The others were searching the sky with binoculars, their own eyes, or their Digivices, though the surge of energy had taken it's toll on the Digivices as well. 

            "Darn Digivice! Aren't these things built to handle the power of Digivolution?" Matt exclaimed, tapping on the side of his still blue Digivice angrily.

            "Obviously, not a Digivolve of THAT magnitude," Joe, who was searching the sky with a pair of binoculars, replied.

            "I don't get it, though, the Digivices and computers worked FINE the FIRST time they Digivolved into Omnimon," Tai pointed out.

            "Yeah, but this time, a lot more power was involved. I mean, the whole place was lit up for miles by the white light those two gave off when they DNA Digivolved," TK pointed out. 

            "It's really puzzling. I don't get it either," Izzy said, looking up from his laptop for a fraction of a second. Yolei looked up, and nodded.

            "Although, I did notice, after I watched them on the internet that day, that the computer acted kinda weird, like it was affected by a virus or power surge or something." Yolei said. Everyone stopped, and looked at her, in disbelief. 

            "Come to think of it, my laptop DID start acting kinda funny after that happened," Izzy said, thinking.

            "And I remember that Dad was grumbling for weeks after it happened because the computer was acting weird, and he had to go get it fixed," Tai replied. 

            "Yeah, but after a while it went back to normal, right?" Cody asked. All three nodded.

            "The same thing, technically, COULD have happened to our Digivices, you know. We never got the chance to use them again for years after the battle on the 'net with Diaboromon," TK pointed out. 

            "I just hope they don't stay like this for very long. It wouldn't be a very good thing if we couldn't Digivolve our Digimon. Especially not fighting against an enemy like Dark Lord," Sora said. 

            "Eterna Laser!"

            "Supreme Cannon!"

            The two attacks collided with each other, pressed against each other for a second, then exploded in midair. Two Digimon shot forward into the cloud of smoke, and the sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard. When the smoke cleared, Omnimon and Komorimon were both slashing at each other, impossibly fast. Their slashes, blocks, parries, and more slashes were almost too fast for the eye to see. Metallic sparks began to fly away from them, as they moved across the sky, slashing and blocking at incredibly fast rates. Finally, they separated, and charged up their attacks again. 

            "Eterna Laser!"

            "Supreme Cannon!"       

            They continued their dance of death, neither succeeding too much over the other before the other fought back and gained advantage. Then, the other would fight back as well. They continued this cycle, which seemed as if it would go on forever if they did not quit. Dark Lord had finally met his match. 

            "Exveemon, slow down a little, would ya?" came a female voice from behind him. Davis was sitting on one shoulder, and Mimi on the other. Exveemon slowed a little, and turned around. Lillymon flew up, panting in exhaustion.

            "Sorry. I guess I underestimated how fast you could go," Exveemon said, as the two Digimon hovered in the air.

            "HEY!! Look, I'm just tired, all right! Don't forget the day I've had: I got roasted by Dark Lord, got the life sucked out of me by those darn energy coils, almost fell to my death, almost drowned to death, and almost got zapped by a huge laser of destruction, so don't EVEN-" Lillymon started, but Exveemon interrupted her.

            "Ok! Ok! Chill! Sorry! I'll fly slower!" he said. Lillymon glared at him, but shrugged her shoulders.

            "That's better, I guess," she said. 

            "I think we're almost to the bottom of these clouds," Davis said, and took out his Digivice, to try and get a reading on where the other Digidestined were.

            "Huh? That's funny, my Digivice looks like it's fried!" Davis said. Mimi took her's out, and checked it as well.

            "Yeah, you're right! I wonder what happened?" Mimi said.

            "I bet it either has to do with that huge laser that destroyed the base, or that blast of white light from earlier," Davis.

            "Blast of white light?" Mimi and Lillymon both questioned, at the same time. 

            "Huh?" Davis asked. 

            "They were asleep then, remember?" Exveemon reminded him. 

            "Oh yeah," Davis remembered. "Well, anyway, when we were on the roof of the base looking for a way to get to you guys, a huge blast of white light came from down below, and I think it was a Digivolution of some kind, only it was huge. Bigger than any other Digivolution I've ever seen," Davis explained. 

            "Hmm," Mimi and Lillymon pondered at the same time.

            "Well, whatever it was, we might as well get back as fast as we can. It doesn't sound very promisng," Mimi said.

            "Right, let's go. The others should be right below us, just out of these clouds," Exveemon said. 

            "Transcended Sword!" Omnimon slashed at Dark Lord with such power that, if it had connected, it surely would have sliced him into two distinct pieces. 

            "Komori Claw!" Dark Lord blocked, using his tough, metal claws. The sound of metal crashing against metal rang out, followed by the sound of violent scraping. Dark Lord and Omnimon pushed against eachother, their blades scraping against eachother, causing metallic sparks. Dark Lord struggled against Omnimon, hissing.

            "Give up, Omnimon. At best, we're evenly matched. You can't win, even if we kept fighting forever, it would always end up a stalemate," Dark Lord said, trying to discourage Omnimon.

            "No chance, Dark Lord. You're forgetting one little thing..." Omnimon started, then, forcefully, shoved Dark Lord back, suprising him. "I'm stronger than you!" Omnimon yelled, and charged foreward, charging up an energy attack in his cannon at the same time. Dark Lord barely had time to dodge, as Omnimon fired his Supreme Cannon attack. If it had connected, at such close range, it surely would have killed him. 

            "Are you? We shall see!" Dark Lord yelled, and blasted Omnimon from the side, where he was temporarily unguarded.

            "Eterna Laser!" Omnimon took the hit on his shoulder, and went streaking through the air, followed by Dark Lord.

           "Komori Claw!" Dark Lord continued. Omnimon spun around, blocking the swipe with his sword, and quickly blasted a ray of energy from his cannon. Dark Lord was struck on his side, and blown backwards through the sky. He stopped himself, and, infuriated, charged up an energy attack.

            "You'll PAY for that!" Dark Lord threatened. Omnimon flew up to his level, and charged an attack, as well. They both prepared to fire, when suddenly, a green ball of energy shot out of the cloud just behind Omnimon, and tagged Dark Lord on the shoulder. 

            "What? Who did that??" Dark Lord demanded. A blast of white energy, in the shape of an X, shot out of the cloud, but Dark Lord was ready for that one. 

            "Shadow Reflect!" he yelled, and a black barrier of energy formed in front of him. The laser of light hit it, and reflected back at Omnimon! Omnimon barely dodged, but took the opportunity to fly foreward, and try to attack Dark Lord while he was distracted. 

            "Transcended Sword!" he yelled. Dark Lord dodged to the left, and took off abruptly toward the cloud. Omnimon followed him quickly.

            "Running away, huh?" Omnimon asked, and aimed his cannon. Dark Lord reached the cloud.

            "All right, cowards, come out and show yourselves!!" he demanded, and slashed into the cloud with his claws. Below him, Exveemon dropped out of the cloud, carrying Mimi and Davis, and floated down toward the Digidestined below. 

            "Show yourselves! You truly are cowards, if you must attack from the safety of a cloud!" Dark Lord demanded, and slashed again.

            "Whoops! Missed me! You need better aim!" a female voice said, from the cloud. 

            "Huh?" Dark Lord asked. Suddenly, a green ball of energy hit him in the chest, and Lillymon zoomed out of the cloud.

            "Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted, and hit the still stunned Dark Lord with a huge energy attack. Lillymon dove out of the way, and hovered beside Omnimon.

            "You looked like you could use a little hand," she said. 

            "We thought you were dead for sure, when Dark Lord blew up the base!" Izzy exclaimed. 

            "Yeah, so did we. It was a miracle that we survived at all," Davis replied.

            "It was really lucky. The base just...vaporized around us," Mimi added.

            "Wow. That must have been terrifying," Yolei said.

            "Well...yeah, it was, kinda," Davis said. 

            "Well, we're just glad you made it out alive," Sora said. Everyone nodded. 

            "So, we've got Mimi out of the base, now what?" Davis asked. 

            "Well, while you were there, we were trying to come up with a plan and..." Izzy started.

            "And?" Davis asked.

            "We came to the conclusion that we're going to have to destroy Dark Lord," Tai said.   
            "I figured it would come down to that," Davis said.

            "Well, I think Omnimon and Lillymon pretty much have this one in the bag, guys. They're pummeling the heck out of Dark Lord," Mimi said, watching the fight. 

            "I don't know. Remember, Dark Lord isn't a Digimon. That means, he's not limited the ways Digimon are," Izzy started.

            "What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

            "Well, Digimon are limited by the level of power they can achieve, through Digivolution. Since Dark Lord isn't a Digimon, in the first place, and doesn't Digivolve, he can achieve a higher level of power than them," Izzy explained.

            "He might have a higher level of power than he's letting on," Davis said, thoughtfully.

            "Right, which is why we can't underestimate him. Just because it _looks_ like Omnimon and Lillymon are pummeling him, doesn't mean they actually _are_," Izzy continued. 

            "So, what are we gonna do? We can't exactly measure his power," Davis pointed out.

            "We've come to the conclusion that we need more Digimon in the fight. Primarily, _Mega_ Digimon," Izzy said. 

            "Right, Imperialdramon," Davis said. 

            "Exactly. Right now, Imperialdramon is our best shot. The rest of our Digimon are pooped from the last fight, and, besides, our Digivices are fried," Yolei said.

            "Yeah, about that. What exactly happened? Do you know?" Davis asked.

            "Well, we think that it was the amount of power Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon used when they fused to create Omnimon," Izzy replied.

            "Yeah, because the same thing happened five years ago when they first DNA Digivolved," Tai added. Davis nodded.

            "I figured it was because of that. Either that, or the laser that destroyed the base," Davis replied.

            "Ok, so we're going to try fighting him with Omnimon and Imperialdramon? What about Lillymon?" Mimi asked.

            "She can stay in the fight as long as she can handle it. She may be an Ultimate, a pretty fast and powerful Ultimate at that, but we're not even sure what level Dark Lord is at, in the first place," Izzy said. 

            "Ok, so first of all, we've got to get Imperialdramon in the fight, right?" Ken asked, as he and Stingmon walked up to join the group, with Kari and Gatomon beside him. They nodded. He looked at Davis. 

            "Are you up for it?" he asked. 

            "If you mean, did I really forgive you...then yeah. I'm up for it," Davis replied. Ken nodded. 

            "Just so you know, Davis, I'm sorry--" Ken started.

            "No need to apologize, Ken. I know that your intention wasn't to hurt me," he said, speaking to both of them. They nodded. "_I finally realise that, now. Thanks to Mimi,_" he thought, and looked over at her. She was still watching the battle, intently. "_I'd better help Omnimon and Lillymon,_" he thought, and turned back to Ken and Kari.

            "No hard feelings, Davis?" Ken asked. 

            "No hard feelings. I've learned that I just have to move on and accept things that hurt me, because once I do, I'll become stronger," Davis replied. 

            "Just for the record, Davis, under different circumstances, it could have been _you_ instead of Ken," Kari replied, smiling sweetly. Davis blushed, but then shook his head.

            "Perhaps," he said, then sighed. "Oh well," he said, then turned to Exveemon, ready to get the DNA Digivolution over with. 

            "I hope you meet a great girl," she said. He sighed.

            "Yeah, me too," he replied. Mimi looked over at him. 

            "_Wow, he looks so sad. I guess this whole Kari and Ken thing, even if his grudge with Ken is over, is still taking it's toll on him. Poor guy. I hope me meets a great girl, too._" She wasn't sure what the feeling in her heart was at that moment. It felt kind of like pity, and sadness, to see anyone, Davis in particular, looking so sad. But there was something else about what she was feeling at that moment that she really couldn't describe. _"I hope he'll be ok,_" 

            "Ok, are you ready, Exveemon?" Davis asked, turning to his partner. 

            "You bet! I'm ready to take out that stinking Dark Lord, for everything he's done in the past!" Exveemon said. He turned to Stingmon and Ken.

            "Same here. Let's get him!" Stingmon exclaimed.

            "Right, then we can all go home," Matt said.         

            "And, the Digiworld will return to normal...well, what qualifies as normal around here," Gatomon added. Davis and Ken nodded.

            "All right then, go guys!" Ken and Davis said, in sync. 

            _Exveemon...Stingmon...DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon!_

_            Paildramon Mega Digivolve to...Imperialdramon, Fighter Mode!_

            Where once Exveemon and Stingmon stood, there now stood a towering giant Digimon. Imperialdramon rose into the air, and floated above them for a second.

            "We'll be watching from down here. Good luck! And don't underestimate Dark Lord!" Izzy called.

            "Right," Imperialdramon replied.

            "Kick his butt!" Davis yelled up to Imperialdramon, as he flew to join the battle. 

            "Flower Cannon!" "Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon and Lillymon attacked from either side of Dark Lord.

            "Shadow Reflect!" Dark Lord called. A barrier surrounded him, deflecting the attacks back at the Digimon that fired them. They both quickly jumped out of the way. Omnimon flew foreward, and he and Dark Lord again started to slash and defend in the air. Lillymon hovered nearby, painstakingly aiming her Flower Cannon at Dark Lord. For a split second, he and Omnimon separated.

            "Flower Cannon!" Lillymon exclaimed. She fired off a triple blast, all three hitting Dark Lord one after another, allowing Omnimon the advantage.

            "Transcended Sword!" he yelled, and almost sliced clean through Dark Lord, had it not been for Dark Lord's metal claws, that blocked the sharp sword yet again. Lillymon flew around again, attempting to get a lock on Dark Lord. Omnimon blasted Dark Lord away, and, finally, she had a clean shot, until another blast of light hit Dark Lord, from below. She fired off two blasts, and looked down. There was Imperialdramon, glowing fiercely from the light of recent Digivolution, and shooting up at high speed toward Dark Lord, in the form of his evil twin, Komorimon. Komorimon looked down, and hissed.Imperialdramon rose up to Omnimon and Lillymon's height. Dark Lord, completely outnumbered by the two Megas and one Ultimate, hissed, and backed up.

            "No fair! I thought good guys played by the rules!" he hissed.

            "Not when we're fighting dirtbags like you! Let's get him, boys!" Lillymon exclaimed. Dark Lord hissed again, but then chuckled.

            "That's ok. I may not have as much power as you in THIS form...but, watch and learn. I, Dark Lord, by far posess more power than you puny ones could EVER dream of!" Dark Lord boasted.

            "Oh yeah?" Lillymon asked.

            "Yeah," Dark Lord replied, then began to glow white again, transforming. 

            "Uh oh, I don' t like the looks of this," Davis said, from down below.

            "Destroy him while he's still transforming!" Izzy yelled up to the three Digimon, but in vain. They couldn't hear him. They watched as Dark Lord's glowing form slowly got bigger, and bigger.

            "What the heck is he transforming into?" Omnimon asked.

            "We'll soon find out," Imperialdramon replied. Lillymon gulped. 

            "Um, guys? Do you think he was bluffing when he said he had more power than the two of _you?_" Lillymon asked, a little nervous.

            "Let's hope so," Omnimon replied. 

            "What's he transforming into?" Mimi asked.

            "I don't know, I can't tell yet! Besides, my laptop is still fried!" Izzy replied.

            "Whatever he's turning into, it's definetely something big!" Davis exclaimed. 

            Dark Lord kept growing in size, until finally, he stopped, and began to take form. He took the shape of a huge, many sided figure, at least one hundred stories tall, if not bigger. The figure possibly had six or seven sides, and was black. Out of the top of the figure, a platform rose, with Dark Lord's original form sort of...growing out of it. The other sides of the huge cube-like thing opened, and huge, metal claws floated out. Dark Lord laughed.

            "Apocolymon!" all of the original Digidestined exclaimed. Lillymon and Omnimon gasped as well, as the light of transformation completely dissapated from Dark Lord.

            "Apocolymon??" Davis demanded.          

            "Who's that?" Yolei asked.

            "Apocolymon was the final enemy that us original Digidestined faced, the first time we were sucked into the Digiworld five years ago," Matt explained.

            "Is he tough?" Cody asked, worried.

            "Well, yeah, he was pretty tough, but we were still able to beat him," Tai replied.

           "We're not sure about his level, because I never could get any data about him on the computer. We do know that Apocolymon, or at least the original Apocolymon, was incredibly evil, and probably about as strong as a Mega," Izzy said. 

            "That's not good news! What kind of attacks does this guy have?" Davis asked.

            "There's no way to tell, for sure. When we met him, five years ago, he could use any attack of an evil Digimon we'd met in the past," Joe said.

            "And since this is Dark Lord, he can probably use any attack of any Digimon he's absorbed, at the least, if not ANY Digimon, at will," TK pointed out. Everyone gulped, and turned to the sky.

            "Apocolymon?" Imperialdramon questioned.

            "He was the guy we fought with five years ago. He's really evil. In fact, he was the last Digimon after the Dark Masters any of us Digimon fought until the whole Digimon Emperor mess started," Lillymon started to explain.

            "I wouldn't take this guy lightly, Imperialdramon. Watch out," Omnimon warned.

            "He's a hundred stories tall! Did you really_ expect _me to take him lightly??" Imperialdramon demanded. Omnimon and Lillymon shrugged. Dark Lord, at the very top of the huge cube-like shape, laughed.

            "Prepare to meet your doom, Digidestined and Digimon! I am now Apocolymon, the ultimate evil! No Digimon in existence can match up to my power!" Dark Lord boasted.

            "How did you guys beat him last time?" Imperialdramon questioned.

            "Well executed teamwork," Omnimon replied.

            "We blasted away at his claws, disabling him, and let Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon focus on attacking Apocolymon himself. So... all we really have to do to win this fight is just what we did five years ago! Only, now we're down a few Digimon, and up one." Lillymon explained.

            "So how did you guys beat him, five years ago?" Davis asked.

            "Well executed teamwork," Matt and Tai said at the same time, then blinked, suprised.

            "Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon mainly took care of him," Izzy said.

            "Although, the other Digimon DID play a big part. They blasted away at his claws and stopped him from attacking," Mimi added.            

            "Ok, so this should be a sinch, then, right?" Yolei asked. Izzy shook his head. 

            "I'm not so sure," he replied.

            "All they have to do is avoid whatever whacked out attack Dark Lord decides to try, and then destroy his claws!" Davis said.

            "Yeah, they should have this fight in the bag!" Ken chipped in.

            "Besides, back when we first fought Apocolymon, we only had two Mega Digimon, and now we have two with the strength of two each! This shouldn't be a problem," Kari pointed out. 

            "She does make a good point," Sora said. 

            "She does make a good point," Imperialdramon said. Lillymon beamed with pride.

            "Right, so all we have to do is watch out for any attacks that Dark Lord uses, and then try and destroy as many of his claws as possible," Omnimon said.

            "No problem!" Lillymon said, and held up her unopened flower cannon, "I have experience with Apocolymon claw-whacking!" she said. Imperialdramon and Omnimon snickered.

            "Are you three through chatting?" Dark Lord bellowed, and then, abruptly, all of his claws shot toward the spot they were hovering. They dodged out of the way, and the claws stopped just in time to avoid hitting eachother. Omnimon flew up, dodging claws and chains to the left and right, and then appeared in front of Dark Lord, sitting at the top of the cube-like base of Apocolymon. 

            "Transcended Sword!" he exclaimed, and swung his sword, with the intention of cutting Dark Lord's head off. Dark Lord transformed one of his arms into a huge blade that looked exactly like Omnimon's only black, and blocked Omnimon's slash with it.

            At the same time, Imperialdramon and Lillymon were dodging around swarming claws down below. Lillymon gracefully did an aerial backflip over one claw headed her way, and quickly ducked out of the way of another. She flew back a little, and raised her cannon.

            "Flower Cannon!" she exclaimed, and shot a blast of light at one claw. It barely missed.

            "Darn!" Lillymon said, snapping her fingers, and then dodged to the left, to avoid being skewered by another claw headed her way. Imperialdramon punched claws away here and there, and then powered up an attack.

            "Positron Laser!" he exclaimed, and blasted his attack at several claws. The claws, seeming to move with brains of their own, quickly dodged out of the way, and shot out toward Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon ducked, and punched a couple of claws out of the way. He backed up in the air, and attempted to aim another attack. Lillymon dodged out of the way of some claws, and flew up to Imperialdramon. 

            "Did the original Apocolymon have this many claws??" Imperialdramon demanded.

            "No, Dark Lord must have sprouted more or something!" Lillymon answered, and dodged another claw. Imperialdramon ducked underneath it.

            "This isn't working, we can't hit them! What do you suggest?" Imperialdramon asked.

            "Keep blasting away until we hit them?" Lillymon pondered.

            "Well, I guess that's all we CAN do, anyway!" Imperialdramon answered, punching more claws away. Lillymon flew down a little ways, and began to dodge claws at high speed, raising her flower cannon at the same time. She turned a couple of loops around a claw, in hopes to confuse it, then flew back away from the claw.

            "Flower Cannon!" she exclaimed, and this time tagged the claw with a blast of light.

            "Yes! I hit it!" she yelled. The chain that the claw had once hung off of hung limply in the air for a second, but then straightened out, and dark energy seemed to fly to the spot where they claw once was.

            "Uhm.." Lillymon started, dumbfounded.

`           "Regeration!" Dark Lord yelled, and suddenly, the dark energy transformed itself into an exact replica of the claw that had just been destroyed, and re-attached itself to the chain! Lillymon gulped.

            "Oh crap," she said. Suddenly, five claws appeared from out of nowhere, seemingly, and swarmed toward her. She quickly rose up into the air, and turned a backflip, watching the claws as they smashed into eachother and became tangled up. She took aim with her cannon.         

            "Flower Cannons!" she exclaimed, and fired off ten or twenty rapid-fire shots from her now bloomed flower. A cloud of dust and smoke rose up in the spot where the claws were, and the chains from the claws fell down through the air. Suddenly, the dark energy returned, and formed back into claws.

            "Regeneration!" Dark Lord yelled again. 

            "Ah! No good! He can just keep regenerating the claws! Darn it!" she exclaimed. Behind her, she heard 'Positron Laser!' shouted, and an explosion sounded. Imperialdramon blasted his laser at several more claws, and temporarily dissentigrated them.

            "Right, I've got a job to do. I'll leave the whole brutal killing of Dark Lord to Omnimon," she said, and hefted her flower cannon once again. 

            At the top of the huge cube, Omnimon and Dark Lord struggled back and fourth, twin blades locked together in the air. 

            "Give up, Omnimon! Why don't you help your pathetic friends against my swarms of claws?" Dark Lord taunted. Omnimon pushed harder on the sword, but said nothing. Dark Lord was forced to push back with even more force than he was using before. Omnimon suddenly decided that it was time to quick with this seeming stalemate, and, using his sword as sort of a lever, catapulted himself over Dark Lord, turning a couple of flips in the air, so that he was falling feet first into the sea of claws and chains. Dark Lord growled in annoyance.

            "Get back here, coward!!" he shouted, and watched Omnimon dissappear, blasting away at the claws in the process. He growled again, and changed his sword back into his hand. He folded his arms, annoyed. 

            "Fine. I'll just destroy you with my claws," he said, and began to take control of them. 

            "Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted again, and blasted another claw into semi-oblivion. Before it could reform, she blasted several more, with the same effect. Imperialdramon wasn't faring any better against the claws than she was. Suddenly, there was a large, crashing sound, and several chains, with the claws still attached, fell past him, severed from the cube-like thing. Omnimon fell into view, slashing through a few more chains, with the same effect. The chains and claws fell out of sight, but a black light, in the shape of a rope almost, reached out of the cube thing, and pulled the chains back up, to re-attach themselves to the cube thing. Omnimon looked up at the cube with utter disgust.

            "Darn! He can regenerate!" Omnimon exclaimed.

            "No kidding," Lillymon said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

            "What do we do now?" he asked.

            "I was hoping that you were doing well against Dark Lord up there," Imperialdramon replied.

            "No go. I can't attack him, he keeps blocking," Omnimon replied, and slashed through an entire claw. Black light flashed, and the claw reformed.

            "Well, what are we gonna do?" Lillymon asked, gracefully dodging another claw.

            "I figured that we could just destroy all of these claws, and get them out of the way, but I guess I was wrong," Omnimon replied.

            "Well, we've got to do something. I think Dark Lord's power is increasing with every claw we destroy and he regenerates," Imperialdramon said. 

            "Hey! I've got it! Let's destroy the CUBE!!" Lillymon exclaimed, and pointed toward the huge, hundred story black cube like thing. 

            "WHAT?? How in the WORLD are we every going to be able to destroy THAT??" Omnimon demanded.

            "Well...uh...I dunno...but we can't attack the claws, because they regener-" she started, but had to dodge yet another claw. "Flower cannon!" she exclaimed, temporarily blasting it from the sky.

            "As I was saying, the claws regenerate, and you said that Dark Lord's defenses are way too strong to attack him directly...so..." Lillymon continued.

            "Well, it's worth at try, I suppose," Imperialdramon reasoned.

            "Maybe if all three of us attacked Dark Lord together, we could have a chance of destroying him," Omnimon said. 

            "Yeah, ok. And, if that doesn't work, we'll attack the cube, as plan B," Lillymon replied.

            "Ok then," Imperialdramon said, and they all looked up, toward the top of the huge cube. Dodging around and destroying claws and chains left and right, they flew up toward the top. 

            They finally reached the top, after many claws had been destroyed and reformed, then destroyed again. 

            "So, you three think that attacking as a group will help you? Be my guest! Hit me with your best shot!" Dark Lord exclaimed, and threw his arms open wide. 

            "Gladly!" Imperialdramon and Lillymon exclaimed, and flew foreward.

            "No! Wait!" Omnimon exclaimed, but it was too late.

            "Flower Cannon!"

            "Positron Laser!" 

            Dark Lord did nothing but close his eyes. Just as the two attacks were about to hit him, he glowed with a purple light.

            "Parry Force!" he exclaimed, and a bubble of dark purple light surrounded him, deflecting the attacks back at Lillymon and Imperialdramon.

            "Whoa!" Lillymon exclaimed, barely dodging her own attack thrown back at her. 

            "Light Reflect!" Imperialdramon exclaimed, and blocked his attack with a white shield of light. 

            "See what I mean?" Omnimon asked. They nodded, grimly. Dark Lord smirked, and held up his arms. Suddenly, all of the claws were hovering around them, every single one pointed with deadly intent toward the three Digimon. 

            "Uh oh," they all said, at the same time.

This is the end of this part. What did you think? Suspenseful enough for you? Unfortunately, this next part won't be the last. There will be two more chapters. That's ok, though, right? Anyway, next chapter, Lillymon gets to kick BUTT!!! Review, as usual. Daimi forever, and rock on, and all that junk. 


	7. Part Seven

Brought Together In The Aftermath

By ArtikGato

Disclaimer: I'm going to do a normal disclaimer this time, since I'm worn out from all of those trips around the world and universe. Anyway, even after all THAT, I STILL don't own Digimon! LIFE IS SO NOT FAIR!!!

Davis: Crybaby.

Me: Get back here goggleboy! I'm not done with you yet!

Author's Note: Hello again! It is I, ArtikGato, back to bring you Part Seven of _Brought Together In The Aftermath. Read the Author's Note for Part One if you didn't, to save me having to retype the same thing here. Same as before, flames are NOT welcome. If you must point out your disagreement with any aspect of this story, please do it nicely, and not in 75 point red fonts. Keeping with the tradition of the other six parts, this one is also numbered in French. This is part Sept, or Seven. (pronounced Sept, as in September). Anyway, yes, I KNOW that Apocolymon wasn't that big, and I also KNOW that there's probably a technical name for a 3-D six or seven sided figure...but I'm lazy, so I'm just putting "cube-like thing" in the story. So, I'm lazy. Sue me. I also know that Apocolymon didn't have THAT many claws, but... I'm the writer, I can do whatever I want! So ha! And, don't EVEN start arguing that the computers and Digivices DIDN'T go haywire after the battle on the internet between Diaboromon and Omnimon, because you don't have any proof that they didn't do you?? NO!! Okay then!! On to part Sept!_

**Part Sept:**

"Not good," Davis said, as he and the other Digidestined gulped, fear and anticipation heavy on them as they watched the battle. 

            "I wish I could help them, but I just don't have any strength!" Tentomon said, perched on the log next to Izzy, who was still trying to make his computer function. 

            "Well, there's nothing you can do to help right now. Besides, I'm still not sure if the Digivices are working," Izzy said. 

            "If only we had just a little bit more strength, though! Working together, I'm SURE we could all take out Dark Lord!" Biyomon said.

            "Yeah, but he took all of you Ultimates down way too easily...I'm suprised he hasn't gotten Lillymon yet," Sora replied.

            "He just took us by suprise. We weren't expecting a Reverse Digivolve attack," Armadillomon replied. Patamon nodded.

            "Yeah, and those of us that fought Apocolymon REALLY weren't expecting it," he added. 

            "Besides, isn't that kinda like cheating? I mean, he should have been able to take us down with an actual attack, rather than resorting to Reverse Digivolve," Gatomon said. 

            "Well, he's a bad guy, it's sort of expected him to cheat," Sora pointed out.

            "Anyway, it won't do you guys any good to sit around moping about how you can't help, because you probably can't Digivolve anyway," Tai said, tapping on his still fried Digivice. 

            "Yeah, you're right," Hawkmon, sitting up in a tree nearby, replied. 

            "Supreme Cannon!" a couple dozen claws were blasted into Digidust, and began to start reforming.

            "Positron Laser!" a dozen or so more were blasted away, only to start reforming as well. 

            "Flower Cannon! Rapid Fire!" Lillymon exclaimed, and blasted away with her cannon for a few seconds, tagging several claws at once, and dissentigrating them. 

            "Impressive, but your attacks do nothing! Regeneration!" Dark Lord exclaimed, and reformed every single claw that had been destroyed. Omnimon turned around, and slashed again at Dark Lord, who reformed his hand into the inverted Transcended Sword, and blocked. Imperialdramon and Lillymon blasted away at the claws that were coming near Omnimon. 

            "This is getting monotonous!" Lillymon exclaimed, and glowed with a green light for a second. She threw her flower cannon into the air. It flashed green, and reformed itself quickly into a long, wooden lance. She took off toward Dark Lord herself, while Imperialdramon quickly blasted away at the claws surrounding them. She flew around his back, and took aim with her lance. 

            "Flora Lance!" she exclaimed, and twirled it in her hand like a baton for a second. It became a glowing green blur, which she tossed at Dark Lord. Just as the lance was about to sear through Dark Lord's waist, he called out an attack.

            "Magna Explosion!" he exclaimed, and an eerie black light seemed to explode away from him, sending the glowing lance hurtling back towards Lillymon, and sending Omnimon streaking through the air toward a stunned Imperialdramon. Lillymon caught the lance expertly, and quickly flew away from the rapidly growing explosion as fast as she could. Imperialdramon caught Omnimon, and managed to sheild them both from the oncoming attack. 

            "Magnamon's attack?" Davis asked, astonished. Everyone else was as suprised and dumbfounded as he was. Yolei shook herself from the trance she was in first.

            "Well, Davis, Dark Lord _is_ the reformed version of the Digimon Emperor," she pointed out. Davis looked up at the huge cube-like thing floating above them in the air, still glowing black, with disgust.

            "He used one of our own attacks against us. I should've known...evil geniuses are like that," he said, glaring up at the Digimon. The black explosion of light began to fade. Just at the edge of the massive attack, Lillymon stopped flying, and wiped her brow.

            "Whew! That was close!" she exclaimed, and flew back up toward Dark Lord and the two Megas. All of Dark Lord's claws has been destroyed.

            "Well, at least those three are safe," Tai said, looking up at the two Megas, and Lillymon flying up to rejoin them.

            "Lillymon's pretty fast, to escape a blast like that," Matt said. Mimi said nothing, though she looked immensely relieved that her partner was alive and well. 

            "I just can't believe that he destroyed ALL of his OWN claws," Ken said.

            "Pretty good attack, but, unfortunately, not good enough!" Lillymon exclaimed, as she flew up to join Imperialdramon and Omnimon, who had already taken up battle stances.

           "Yeah, and you destroyed all of your claws! That was pretty stupid!" Imperialdramon exclaimed. Dark Lord laughed.

            "Yes, I may have destroyed all of my claws--for now--" he started, and the cube flashed with a black light. "But, Veemon, didn't it suprise you when I used your OWN attack against you?" Dark Lord finished. Imperialdramon snarled, in Exveemon's voice. The black light around the cube like thing intensified now, and the trio looked down. They gasped, in shock. The chains were already beginning to reform themselves!

            "How?" Omnimon asked, astonished. The destruction of ALL of his claws several times should have been enough, in itself, to destroy any tough Mega level Digimon. So, why was Dark Lord still alive? Dark Lord laughed again.

            "Regeneration!" he exclaimed, and soon, all the claws were surrounding them again. They growled, and looked around, almost not believing their own eyes.

            "So, still so ever confident that you're stronger than I am?" Dark Lord asked, and smirked.

            "Listen, you insect! We ARE stronger than you, so just shut your trap!" Lillymon snapped. Dark Lord chuckled.

            "Did you call ME an insect? I believe that it is YOU who is the insect!" Dark Lord replied. 

            "HEY!! Listen here, I am NOT an insect! You take that back, or you'll be wishing you never met me!" Lillymon yelled. 

            "Lillymon, don't!" Imperialdramon exclaimed. Dark Lord grinned evilly.

            "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, buggy?" he taunted. Lillymon growled angrily, then abruptly lifted her flower cannon, and aimed it at him.

            "That's it! I'm going to make you wish that you'd just stayed in the World of Data! Flower Cannon, Rapid Fire!" she exclaimed, and fired off several blasts from her cannon. Dark Lord held up his hands. The blasts of green light seemed to just dissolve into the air. Lillymon growled in annoyance. Dark Lord, still smiling ever so evilly, pointed his hands toward Lillymon.

            "Feel the true power of the Dark Lord! Flower Cannon, Rapid Fire!" he exclaimed, and the exact same attack Lillymon had just used came shooting back at her from his hands.

            "What?" she exclaimed, but was hit by one of the green energy balls. She was blown back through the air, toward one of the claws. The claw seemed to open up, like the mouth of a hungry animal, to swallow her up.

            "Lillymon!" Mimi, on the ground, shouted. Just as Lillymon was about to hit the open claw, a blast of light hit it. Lillymon caught herself in the air, and flew away from the spot, just as several other claws shot into the place where she was. Omnimon, his cannon still outstretched and smoking, turned around, and glared at Dark Lord. He started to speak, but Lillymon, glowing a fierce green, shot past him, in a direct crash course for Dark Lord.

            "Lillymon! Don't!" he yelled after her, but she paid him no heed.

            "All right, copycat! Time to face MY true power! Nature's Fury!" she called, and the green glow around her intensified.   

            "Kick his butt, Lillymon!" Mimi, surrounded by the same intense green glow, shouted. Lillymon flew foreward a few more feet, and suddenly, all of the green light around her formed a huge spearhead of light in front of her outstretched arms, and she prepared to slam into Dark Lord with all her might. Dark Lord smirked.

            "Do you EVER learn??" he asked, and prepared to use Parry Force.

            "Copy THIS!!" she exclaimed, as she quickly swooped over his head.

            "Parry For-" he started, but realized his mistake. Suddenly, he cried out in pain, as he was hit in the back by an intense blast of green light. 

            "Positron Laser!" "Supreme Cannon!" Imperialdramon and Omnimon took this opportunity to blast him with everything they had. 

            "All right!" Mimi exclaimed. 

            "I think that did it!" Davis added. 

            "Wow, I didn't think Lillymon could have THAT much power," Izzy said.

            "Yeah, Lillymon kicks total butt...for a girl," Tai replied. Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Kari abruptly turned to him. 

            "WHAT??" they exclaimed. 

            "Uh.." Tai started to contradict himself.

            "Are you saying that girls are stupid, Taichi Kamiya??" Sora demanded. Biyomon, perched in a tree above her, glared down at Tai.

            "Uh..."   

            "Or are you saying that boys are better than girls??" Kari asked. Gatomon, at her feet, growled menacingly, eyes glowing red for effect, and held up her claws.

            "Uh..."

            "Are you implying that girls are inferior to boys in any way??" Yolei added, as the area seemed to get darker, the eyes of the females almost glowing.

            "Well ah..."

            "Because if you are..." Mimi started.

            "THEN YOU'RE WRONG!!" All six screeched at him. 

            "I didn't mean that girls are weaker than boys or anything like that, honest! Girls rock! Girls are supreme!" Tai said, cowering on the ground. All six smiled, and returned to where they were before, as if nothing had happened. The light returned to the area.

            "Chikenwuss," Matt muttered to the still cowering Tai. Tai glared at him. 

            "Well, **I **happen to think that girls are just as superior as boys," Izzy said. Yolei smiled sweetly at him. "Which is probably why **I **have a girlfriend and you DON'T," 

            "Same here," Ken and Matt said. Kari and Sora smiled at them.

            "Well, I think girls rock too, but **I **don't have a girlfriend," Davis said. Mimi smiled at him.

            "Oh, don't worry, Davis, I'm SURE you'll get a girlfriend, sooner or later," Mimi started. _"Sooner than he thinks_," she thought. "After all, with that attitude, you have a MUCH better chance at getting one than TAI," she finished. Everyone but Tai snickered.

            "Ouch," Joe said.

            "You should have just kept your big mouth shut, Tai," Cody added. Tai whimpered.

            "No fair! I never said that girls weren't as good as boys!" he whined. Everyone laughed. 

            The smoke around Dark Lord was suddenly blasted away.

            "Zephyr Strike!" Dark Lord called out, and a huge tornado blasted the wind away. Dark Lord glared out, bruised and battered, and even still singed and smoking from the recent attacks on him.

            "Darn! I thought they had him for sure!" Davis exclaimed, as they turned back to the battle.

            "Now you will ALL pay! Starting with you, insect!!!" he exclaimed, and whipped around to where Lillymon was hovering, still glowing a fierce green. 

            "DON'T CALL ME INSECT!!" Lillymon screamed, and her glow intensified.

            "No inferior Ultimate Digimon attacks the Dark Lord and gets away with it!" Dark Lord replied, and suddenly, all of his claws surrounded Lillymon. She glanced left to right.

            "Bring ém on," she said, in a low, menacing tone.

            "Oh no! Lillymon's in trouble!" Mimi exclaimed. 

            "Lillymon!" Imperialdramon and Omnimon exclaimed, and charged foreward.

            "Goodbye, insect!" Dark Lord yelled, and all the claws converged on Lillymon at the same time. But, much to his suprise, as well as everyone else's, the claws were blasted away with a sudden explosion of green light.

            "I SAID DON'T CALL ME INSECT!!!" Lillymon screeched and, with the claws temporarily gone, and Dark Lord stunned, she raised her cannon.

            "Flower Cannon, Rapid Fire!" she exclaimed, and pelted Dark Lord with seemingly dozens of green energy balls. Omnimon and Imperialdramon stopped short, and prepared to fire.

            "Screaming Darkness!" called Dark Lord, and suddenly, darkness seemed to stream from him, dissentigrating the energy balls. The darkness hit Lillymon, Omnimon and Imperialdramon, temporarily stunning them.

            "Time to get rid of you, insect!" Dark Lord exclaimed, and held up his hands.

            "Nightmare Claw!" he exclaimed.

           "Myotismon's Attack!" Gatomon, Kari, and Mimi exclaimed, recognising it immediately. Lillymon, who was still stunned from the previous attack, couldn't fight back or dodge, and was hit by the attack. She screamed in pain, as all the color was suddenly drained from her body, and she fell, lifeless, out of the sky. Dark Lord smirked, and held out his hands. The gray crystal appeared.

            "Lillymon!" Mimi exclaimed, fearing that the worst would happen. Suddenly, Dark Lord was blasted from behind by several attacks. He turned around just in time to block another slash from Omnimon aimed for his neck. Lillymon dropped out of the sky toward the earth. Mimi stood, paralyzed to the spot, as her friend fell through the air, completely colorless and lifeless. 

            "Gotcha!" Imperialdramon suddenly exclaimed, emerging from the cloud of smoke caused by the recent attacks on Dark Lord, and caught Lillymon in one of his hands. He flew her down to the ground, and set her down. Then, he took off quickly, ready to join the fight again. Mimi still stood, paralyzed to the spot for a few more seconds, then slowly slid to her knees. 

            "Lillymon!" she wailed, and started to cry. Davis bent down to her.

            "Mimi, it's gonna be ok. She's going to be fine!" he said, not even sure if he was lying or not.            "What the heck WAS that attack?" Yolei asked, still a little shocked at the fall of the mighty Lillymon herself.

            "It was one of Myotismon's attacks, that disables a Digimon completely, if it connects. I'm not sure how," Izzy said, and looked over at Kari and Gatomon, who were staring up at Dark Lord, hatred in their eyes. "Kari and Gatomon, especially Gatomon, know a LOT more about Myotismon than most of the rest of us do," 

            "Yeah, that's right, Gatomon was in Myotismon's army at one time, right?" Yolei asked. Gatomon turned to her.

            "Look, I'm not proud of it, OK? Myotismon made it seem like it was my only choice," she replied.

            "I'm not condemning you or anything, Gatomon, but I'm saying, the past is the past, and at least you know a little about Myotismon to help us out, in case Dark Lord uses ANOTHER one of his attacks," Yolei replied. Gatomon nodded. 

            "_Now I think I'm starting to see why Kari and Ken are together. They have so much in common...I mean, Gatomon has a past that she doesn't like, when she sided with evil, and so does Ken. And Kari and Ken both seem to have a weird kind of darkness supressed inside of them. That's probably why they got pulled into that 'Dark Ocean' world,_" Davis mused, looking over at them. Mimi was still crying, though not as loudly, beside him .

            "Is there any way to reverse the effects of the attack?" Joe asked.

            "Well...Wizardmon was the one that reversed it the first time it happened," Sora said, recalling that particular part of the battle against Myotismon.

            "Yeah, it's too bad stupid Myotismon had to go and destroy him," Gatomon said. 

            "Wait...so this has happened BEFORE to Lillymon?" Davis asked.

            "Yes...and I was powerless to stop it both times..." Mimi said, through her tears. 

            "I'm sure there's a way to reverse it, ok? Just stop crying," Davis said, sitting down beside her. She squeezed her eyes shut, and stopped crying.

            "Do you really think so," she asked, sitting up.

            "With all the crazy stuff that's gone on today so far? Sure, why not?" he asked. She smiled a little, but looked over at the fallen Lillymon.

            "I hope you're right," was all she said.

            "Me too," he replied. 

            "Anybody ELSE wanna end up like the insect??" Dark Lord demanded.

            "Hey! You'd better stop calling her that!" Imperialdramon defended. Dark Lord scoffed.

            "But she WAS an insect. I mean, she went down with only ONE attack!" Dark Lord replied.

            "But you used a disabling attack on her! That's like cheating!" Omnimon argued. Dark Lord just shrugged.

            "Oh well. I'm EVIL, remember. I can do whatever I want and, quite frankly, I don't care WHAT you little goody-goodys say...because you're gonna be dead in a minute, anyway!" Dark Lord replied.

            "Oh yeah? Try us!" Imperialdramon snapped back. Dark Lord smirked.

            "All right," he said. Suddenly, all of the claws were surrounding them. 

            "If you think these heaps of scrap metal scare us, think again!" Imperialdramon shouted.

            "Oh... but you SHOULD be scared," Dark Lord replied. Suddenly, the claws shapeshifted into something that looked like two huge cannons mounted on the back of something. Omnimon gasped, and started to back up. Imperialdramon turned to him, nervously.

            "Uhm... Omnimon? Why do you look so nervous? They're just scrap metal...right?" he asked, a little nervously.

            "Those are _Machinedramon's_ cannons!" Omnimon exclaimed, nervously. Imperialdramon gulped.

            "I take it this Machinedramon was an all-powerful Mega?" Imperaidramon asked. Omnimon nodded. They both gulped, as Dark Lord laughed.

            "Feel my power! Giga Cannon!" Dark Lord exclaimed. Every single claw powered up for a second, and then fired off twin blasts of immense power and energy. Omnimon, thinking quickly, flew toward one of the blasts, and slashed through it with his sword. When he got to the claw, he destroyed it, and turned around.

            "Supreme Cannon!" he deflected the incoming blasts with an attack of his own. Meanwhile, Imperialdramon blocked the blasts with his shield. When the raining white blasts finally stopped, both Megas floated, perfectly fine, in the air. Dark Lord growled, annoyed.

            "Well, I don't see what you were worried about, Omnimon. That wasn't even much of a challenge!" Imperialdramon said. 

            "Heh, too bad that was just my warmup," Dark Lord replied. The claws again began to change shape.  "River of Power!" Dark Lord exclaimed, and fired off huge lasers of light from the claws. Omnimon and Imperialdramon were caught completely off guard by the sudden attacks, and were pelted by the lasers. 

            "Omnimon!" Matt and Tai exclaimed.

            "Imperialdramon!" Davis and Ken added. The others watched in shock. The smoke from the recent explosions was blown away by a gust of wind, leaving the two Megas, still smoking, but intact. Dark Lord laughed. 

            "Feel _our _power! Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon exclaimed, and fired an earth-shattering blast at a row of five or six huge claws.

            "Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon followed suit. The claws were destroyed, but then reformed, as if nothing had happened. 

            "You inferior Digimon will NEVER learn, will you? Fine! It's time to show you what TRUE power can do," Dark Lord said. He suddenly clasped his hands together in front of him, and began to glow black. He slowly spread his hands apart, forming a ball of dark energy between them. Omnimon and Imperialdramon looked on, confused. Dark Lord laughed again.

            "Feel my wrath! Cursed Orb!" he exclaimed, and hurled the dark energy ball at the two Megas. They attempted to dodge, but, as the energy ball flew through the air toward them, it expanded to such a size that they couldn't fly away in time. The now huge dark ball of energy hit them, and sent them hurtling through the air. Dark Lord thrust his hands outward, and the claws shot through the air toward them.

            "Dark Destroyer!" Dark Lord yelled, and the claws glowed black, and clamped over the two temporarily dazed DNA Mega Digimon. On the ground, the Digidestined were speechless, rooted to the ground with fear and shock. The claws sparkled with electricity, only it was colored black. Suddenly, black light exploded away from them, and they unclamped, revealing the two floating Digimon inside, incapacitated. Before any of the Digidestined could utter a cry of remorse, Dark Lord fired off another huge blast of energy, and knocked them from out of the sky, and into the ground far below.

            "Imperialdramon!" Davis yelled, and went to run foreword.

            "It's too late! You can't!" Mimi exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing Davis' arm, preventing him from running up. 

            "Mimi! Let me go!" Davis exclaimed, trying to break her grasp. Suddenly, Tai and Matt ran past them.

            "Omnimon!" they yelled, in unison. 

            "Come back!" Sora yelled, as she ran up, trying to catch them. 

            "Ken! No! Don't go! I-" Ken started, but Ken suddenly broke her grasp and sprinted forward.

            "Imperialdramon!" he shouted. In the sky, Dark Lord chuckled, and held up his hands. The gray crystal materialized inside of them. Dark Lord laughed, and energized the crystal.

            "Goodbye, weaklings!"  he yelled, and shot a huge blast of gray light from the crystal. Ken, Matt, and Tai stopped, as the beam hit the ground. Mimi let go of Davis in shock, and he fell forward. 

            "Imperialdramon!" Ken exclaimed. The beam had hit Imperialdramon! Inside the huge, destructive beam, the mighty warrior Digimon turned into thousands of bits of digidust, and floated up into the crystal ball. The light disappeared. There was an odd silence, before any sound happened.

            "Veemon!" Davis yelled, and pounded the ground with his fist. "Veemon…" he held back tears that were trying to escape his eyes. "_No, there is a way to get him back. We WILL get him back, along with all of the other victims of Dark Lord,_" Davis stood up, and looked to the sky, with anger burning in his eyes. Ken stared at the spot where Imperialdramon had been just a few seconds before, and trembled. 

            "Not again…no, not again!" he said, and started to fall to the ground. A pink, gloved hand caught him, and set him gently down on the ground. 

            "Ken, it's all right, we'll get him back," Kari, kneeling beside him, said. Tears had already begun to escape the blue haired boy's eyes. "Just believe we'll get him back, OK?" Ken didn't respond. 

            "Davis? Are you-" Mimi started, but Davis cut her off.

            "DARK LORD!!" he suddenly screamed, rage and hatred fervent in his voice. Everyone turned to look at him, in surprise. Ken and Kari looked up, startled. Dark Lord looked down, and smiled an evil smile. 

            "So, you want revenge for your friend?" he asked. Davis glared up at him, trembling violently.

            "You give Veemon and Wormon back! And all the other Digimon you've got trapped in that crystal!" Davis demanded. Dark Lord crossed his arms.

            "And what if I don't?" he asked, mockingly. Davis growled in anger, and an aura of crimson red light suddenly flared up around him. Mimi stepped back, startled, and the others gasped in surprise. Even Dark Lord was taken aback a little.

            "I…SAID….GIVE…THEM…BACK!!" he shouted out. Dark Lord smiled again, mockingly.

            "No," he said. 

            "Fine, then you leave me no choice.." Davis started. Dark Lord closed one hand into a fist, and began to energize an attack inside of it. "But to MAKE you!" Davis finished. Davis started to run forward, but Mimi jumped forward and held him back again.

            "No! Davis! Don't be a fool! He's got an attack ready for you, the minute that you try to get near him! Stay back!" Mimi exclaimed, struggling to keep him from running forward again. "_He's the most impulsive, stubborn, idiotic guy I know!" _

            "Let me go! He's got to pay for what he did!" Davis argued back.

            "But he'll attack the second that-" Mimi started to argue back, but was cut off by Dark Lord holding up a glowing hand.

            "Too late. Foolish girl, you forget, I'll attack no matter _where_ your ignorant friend is," he said, and fired a huge blast of light from his hand. "Energy Ray!" he exclaimed. Davis' aura suddenly flashed blue as he realized that Mimi and the others around him were in danger. He broke Mimi's grasp, and ran forward. 

            "Davis!" the rest of the Digidestined chorused. He stopped, just where the beam would hit, and threw his arms wide open, blue aura flaring like a fire.

            "Davis!" a familiar voice cried out, just before the beam hit him. 

            "Veemon?" he asked, then the beam hit. 

            "Oh no!" Matt, Tai, Ken, and Kari exclaimed, looking back. Dark Lord smirked, and turned to them. He energized the gray crystal once more, and aimed it for Omnimon.

            "Now, for the second "all powerful" Digidestined Mega," he said, and grinned in sheer joy. 

            "Omnimon!" Tai and Matt chorused.

            "Get up! You have to get up!" Matt yelled.

            "Hurry, or else you'll be trapped like Imperialdramon!" Tai yelled. Omnimon tried to push himself to his feet, but collapsed again. 

            "Too late, fools. I've already won. Say goodbye to your friend. But, don't worry, you'll soon be meeting him, for you will all be imprisoned in my crystal eventually. One by one, the Digidestined will be mine, and the Digital World will be mine for the taking!" he laughed in delight, then turned serious again. "With the power of both the Digidestined DNA Megas, I will be unstoppable," he said, and with that, fired a beam of energy from the crystal.

            "Omnimon!" Tai and Matt screamed. Just before the beam was about to hit, a blast of blue light screamed in from out of nowhere and hit the beam, causing it to crash into a huge boulder nearby, and turn it into dust.

            "What?" Dark Lord yelled, in rage.

            "What?" Tai, Matt, Ken, and Kari asked, and turned to where the blast had come from. There was still a huge cloud of dust in the area where Dark Lord had attacked, but a huge, blue aura could be seen inside the cloud of dust. 

            "What? No! Impossible! You couldn't have survived that blast!" Dark Lord exclaimed. 

            "Davis?" the four Digidestined asked. A blast of blue energy blew away the dust, and standing there was a very much alive, glowing Davis Motomiya. Behind him, Mimi stood, unharmed, and the other Digidestined were further behind, unharmed as well.

            "Davis!" Tai, Matt, Ken, and Kari exclaimed, happily. He turned to them, and smiled. 

            "But…how? HOW?? How can this be possible?" Dark Lord demanded. Davis turned to him, smirking, in the same manner Dark Lord had smirked at him. 

            "Never underestimate the power of an angry Digidestined, Dark Lord. I blocked it," he said. 

            "Blocked it?" Dark Lord asked.

            "That's right, Emperor, I blocked it. No matter WHAT you throw at me, I can block it," he said. Dark Lord scoffed. "Don't believe me? All right, just try to destroy me," he challenged.        

            "Challenge accepted…fool," he said, and powered up another energy ray. His claws shape shifted into different weapons, and also powered up. He smiled. "Just remember, you asked me to!" he exclaimed, and opened fire. Davis smiled, and his aura glowed brighter, just before a rain of attacks fell onto him. Attacks of all assortments, shapes, sizes, and magnitudes pelted the area where Davis was. Yet, when Dark Lord finished firing, a blue blast of energy blew away the resulting dust cloud.

            "Impossible!" Dark Lord yelled, frustrated. There was Davis, not a scratch on him, standing on a piece of land about as wide around as he was…and the rest of the land around him was a huge crater. Davis smirked up at Dark Lord.

            "Well now, isn't THIS a twist? Now I know why you tried to get me to turn dark…you knew that you couldn't hurt me, no matter what," Davis said.

            "Lies! I WILL kill you! I WILL!" Dark Lord yelled, an aggravated tone to his voice. Davis shook his head, and jumped from his small island to the edge of the crater. 

            "I don't think so," he said, then turned serious. His aura flashed brighter. "Veemon!" he shouted up to Dark Lord. 

            "Huh?" the others asked, confused. Dark Lord blinked, but then suddenly screamed,  grabbed his head, as if in pain. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of his voice, another came through.

            "Davis!" Veemon's voice said. The others gasped in shock.

            "He's still alive?" Matt asked. 

            "Veemon!" Davis shouted, relieved. _"I'm glad he's all right…now to get him out of that stupid crystal,_" "Listen, I want you to try and destroy the Crystal Void from the inside! Can you do that?" Davis said. 

            "You bet'cha! I can destroy ANYTHING!" Veemon's voice boasted.

            "What?" the others asked, confused. 

            "It's all up to you, buddy. Rally the other Digimon and destroy the crystal! We'll keep Dark Lord busy while you do, OK?" Davis replied.

            "Can do!" Veemon's voice said. Ken stood up.

            "Veemon, you're still alive?" he asked. Dark Lord turned, almost as if he was forced to, toward Ken.

            "Of course. I'm not dead! Neither is Wormon, or any other Digimon Dark Lord sucked into the Crystal Void. We were just absorbed, that's all," Veemon's voice replied. Ken nodded, and wiped away the tears on his face.

            "Good, then tell Wormon to give this 'crystal void' a good thrashing, for me!" he exclaimed.

            "Listen up! I don't have too much time. Dark Lord is slowly regaining control. But, we're going to need all of you to help. Help distract Dark Lord, at least, and-" he said, but was cut off. Dark Lord suddenly wrenched his arms from his head.

            "Veemon! You'll pay for that!" he yelled. 

            "You leave Veemon alone!" Davis yelled.

            "Not a chance. I would release him so that I could destroy him, but instead, I think I'll put him to use," he said. Davis blinked.

            "What?" he asked. Dark Lord held up one hand, and suddenly, it glowed white. Davis gulped.

            "I DO NOT like where this is going," he said. The arm slowly changed shape, and when the white glow disappeared, it revealed itself to be…one of Imperialdramon's arms! Davis was undeterred, and started to speak, when suddenly, Imperialdramon's voice called out.    

            "Don't attack! You'll destroy me too!" it exclaimed. Davis frowned. 

            "Hey! That's not fair!" he yelled. Ken glared up, and his dark blue aura flashed around him.

            "Let's just attack AROUND Imperialdramon's arm!" he exclaimed. Tai and Matt looked over at Omnimon, who was slowly rising to his feet.

            "You heard him Omnimon! Let's kick butt!" Matt exclaimed, and his bright blue aura flamed up around him.

            "This all rides on you! Give it your all!" Tai exclaimed, orange flames flaring up around him. Re-energized, Omnimon stood up, and swished his cape behind him. Orange and blue flames danced around him, as he jumped up, and took to the air, zooming directly for Dark Lord, weaving around his claws. 

            "So, back for round two, eh?" Dark Lord asked, as he formed the other arm into an inverted version of Omnimon's sword. Omnimon flew up, and slashed down with his sword, just as Dark Lord slashed upward. The two swords clashed, in a hail of sparks. Suddenly, all of Dark Lord's claws converged onto Omnimon, and lifted him away from Dark Lord, bound and struggling.

            "Omnimon!" Tai and Matt yelled. 

            "Well, well, well, it seems that without your friends deterring my claws, you are powerless against me," Dark Lord said, and snickered, as Omnimon attempted to slash through a claw with his sword, which was held tightly bound. Dark Lord grinned.

            "I'm going to have fun destroying you," he said.

           Mimi walked up to the fallen, colorless Lillymon. She had tears in her eyes, but couldn't cry yet. She kneeled down beside her fallen friend.

            "Lillymon?" she asked, hoping that she was just asleep. Silence. "Come on, Lillymon, wake up! We need your help!" she said, attempting to shake her awake. Still silence. Mimi tried to hold back, but started to cry.

            "Lillymon! Please wake up!" she exclaimed. Davis walked up behind her, but said nothing. He looked up at Dark Lord, who had Omnimon bound with his claws. '_What can I do? I feel so useless. Veemon, my best friend, is stuck inside that stupid crystal void, Omnimon, our only chance at beating Dark Lord, is trapped in Dark Lord's claws, and Lillymon is under a stupid spell. I can't do anything to help them. I can't even do anything to help Mimi, or the others," _his blue aura disappeared. _"Useless,_" 

            In the sky above, Dark Lord, chuckling, noticed Davis' huge blue aura start to diminish. He looked over, and saw it disappear. 

            "Perfect, I can destroy him now, without his stupid powers interfering," he said. Then, he noticed that he was standing near Lillymon. Dark Lord chuckled. "How lucky. Three birds with one stone. I'll just absorb all three of them with one blast," he said, and turned away from Omnimon.

            "No! You leave them alone!" Omnimon yelled.

            "Quiet. I'll deal with you later," he said, and tightened the chains binding Omnimon. Omnimon flinched, but it wasn't in so much pain as he was annoyance. _"When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he'd never come back from the world of data. No, no! He'll wish he'd never become the Digimon Emperor! He'll wish that he was never born!"_ Dark Lord chuckled.

            "I can't read you mind, but I'm sure I know _exactly_ what you're thinking," he said, and turned directly toward Lillymon, Mimi, and Davis. He grinned, and energized the crystal.

            "Two Digidestined and the Digimon of Sincerity. Can't get much better than that," he said, and fired a beam of destructive gray light at them. 

            "Watch out!" Omnimon yelled.

            "Run guys!" Matt and Tai exclaimed. The other Digidestined could only watch in fear and anticipation, as the beam neared their friends. 

            "Lillymon…I wish you would just wake up…" Mimi said, tears dripping from her face and wetting the ground below her. A sudden noise from Lillymon caused her to gasp, and almost fall over in shock. Lillymon, still colorless, opened her eyes, and moved to sit up. 

            "What?" Mimi asked, astonished. Davis stepped back surprised.

            :"She's awake?" he asked, in disbelief. A sudden flash of light from above caused them to look up. 

            "Oh no!" Davis exclaimed, in fear. A beam from the Crystal Void was headed straight for them! Mimi screamed, and covered her hands with her head. The beam was almost on top of them!

            "Mimi! Move!" Davis yelled, and his blue aura exploded around him, as he lunged forward, to try and move her and Lillymon out of the way, or at least attempt to shield them. 

            "I'll save you, Mimi!" Lillymon whispered, and leapt up. Mimi looked up, in shock.

            "No!" she yelled, as she realized what Lillymon was doing. 

            "Move, Mimi!" Davis yelled, as he reached her. The beam hit the area they were at, just as Davis' aura turned into a solid shield directly above them. Unfortunately, Davis couldn't extend the shield to save Lillymon, and she was hit by the beam. Mimi stared up, petrified, as Lillymon was turned into bits of Digital data.

            "Mimi…" Lillymon said, then disappeared. The gray light around them faded. 

            "LILLYMON!!" 

            "Davis! Mimi!" cried the others. The blue light didn't shine through the cloud of dust this time. The Digidestined feared the worst. Inside the cloud of dust, Davis and Mimi sat, staring up at the sky, petrified for a few more seconds. Davis' aura of blue light faded, and he collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

            "We…made it…" he said, panting, then turned to Mimi.

            "Mimi…I'm sorry about Lillymon," he started. She didn't acknowledge him. She closed her eyes, and fell to her hands and knees, trembling. "Mimi? Are you OK?" She still didn't acknowledge him. "Mimi? Can you hear me?" he asked. Mimi could hear him, but he sounded far away. She couldn't understand what the words were saying. She seemed to be drifting away. 

            '_Lillymon, I'm so sorry…" _she thought. The world around her was black. She started to cry again. "Lillymon!" she yelled out. Yet, to Davis, it still looked like she said nothing. "Lillymon…this is all my fault. If I hadn't frozen up…I could have saved you…" she cried even more. "I'm so selfish! I shouldn't have been thinking about myself! Davis almost got himself vaporized for me and Lillymon…she's dead because of me. I'm just so selfish. I'm rotten to the core," she cried even harder. Suddenly, memories started to flash back to her. Painful memories. She clutched her head, as the memories that she had long since tried to forget flooded back to her. Memories that caused her great pain. "No! Please! I don't want to remember! Make it stop!" she screamed. Suddenly, in a flash, the blackness around her melted away, revealing a school building. It was Odaiba Elementary. She gasped. Everything was the same as it had been when she had left it, four years ago, to move to New York. The trees were in bloom, the grass was green, and there were cars buzzing in and out of the parking lot. A sudden shout caused Mimi to turn…and she gasped. "That's…that's me…oh no…" she said, as she remembered. Her younger self was standing outside of a van, with a small backpack on and a huge, plush pink purse thrown over her shoulder. She had on her usual pink outfit of the seventh grade. She looked furious. Standing in front of her was…her mother. Old Mimi gulped. She knew exactly where this was going.

            "_Mom! Why can't I just skip and go to this funeral or whatever it is?" _young Mimi pleaded.

_            "You can't miss school! Now off you go, young lady!"_ Mrs. Tachikawa, her mother, replied, looking very disgruntled herself. Older Mimi recalled that she and her mother had been having this argument all morning.

            "_But Mom! I have Gym class first period! Then math! Can't I just skip, then come back at lunch??"_ she tried to persuade her mother.

            _"No! We've been through this a million times, Mimi, you NEED to go to school!" _

            "_But I hate sweating! And Coach said she'd make us run ALL period! That's an HOUR!!" _

_            "NO! Exercise is good for you! I'm going to get back in the car right now, and drive off, end of discussion!"_

_            "PLEASE???" _

_            "NO! Now, you'd BETTER go to class, or you're going to be grounded EVEN more than what you are now!" _

_            "Fine! If I run for an hour and pass out and DIE on the track, it'll be your fault! I hate you!" _ Younger Mimi abruptly turned around and stomped off, leaving a shocked and still angry May Tachikawa standing, glaring after her. Older Mimi trembled, and started to cry again. She could only imagine how her mother felt. And, to make matters worse, it turned out that the Coach had only been 'joking' about them having to run for a whole hour. She had felt SO bad about that…but she'd never apologized to her mother. The scene around her faded, leaving Mimi trembling and crying. 

            "I was so stupid…and so selfish! I didn't care how bad I made my mother feel…I just wanted to get out of having to go to gym class. I can't believe how selfish I was…" the pain of her memories was eating away at her. She continued to cry. Suddenly, another memory hit her like a knife. Suddenly, the blackness around her dissolved away again, to reveal the next memory. In her dreamlike world, she stood up, in shock. She was completely surrounded by the memory…there was no escaping it this time. She trembled.

            "Please no…not this one! I don't want to remember!" A younger version of herself, but not as young as in the last memory, entered a large room. Mimi recognized the room as her present living room, in New York. On the couch, was sitting…. Mimi's eyes widened in amazement and shock. Her baby brother! Christopher! She looked from Christopher to younger Mimi, realizing what was going on. This was a memory that she had spent her whole life running away from. 

            Christopher was crying at the top of his lungs, holding his foot. 

            "_NOW what did you do?" _younger Mimi asked, in annoyance. 

            "_I hurted my foot!" _Christopher answered, and wailed even louder. Instead of rushing up and asking what was wrong, younger Mimi rolled her eyes.

            "_So what?"_ Christopher wailed even louder. Young Mimi put her hands over her ears. "_Stop whining, you big baby!" _she yelled. Christopher didn't stop. _"Then go whine outside!" _she ordered. Christopher stopped whining. 

            "_But it's waining outside!" _Christopher answered. Young Mimi looked fed up.

            "_I don't care! Just go outside and stop whining! It's your fault that I'm stuck here with you, anyway! I could be out with my friends right now, but NO, I have to stay here and watch stupid little you! So go outside!" _younger Mimi screamed. Older Mimi recalled that she was supposed to be seeing a movie with Tai, Sora, and Matt that night. Back then, Tai and Sora had been going out, and Mimi was trying to get Matt to go out with her. 

            "_But Mimi! I don't wanna go outside!" _ Christopher replied. Young Mimi glared at him, then abruptly ran over to where he was. And hit him. Older Mimi cringed, and wanted to look away and cry, but couldn't. The dream and the image were everywhere. 

            "_Now go outside! I don't ever want to see your face again! I hate you! I could have a new pretty pink dress, but NO, Mom and Dad had to go and buy YOU something! I'm sick of you always getting all the attention from them! Now, go outside, you're making me sick!" _Young Mimi ordered. Tears trickled down Older Mimi's face. _"_I can't believe how selfish I was back then…oh Christopher…" she said. Christopher obediently got up and went over to the door, holding his cheek, where young Mimi had slapped him. He looked back, only to find young Mimi glaring at him. He opened the door, and went outside. Older Mimi was now sobbing and crying harder than she ever had. That was the last time she saw Christopher. 

            When her parents came home later, they found Christopher outside, freezing to death. They had quickly rushed him to the hospital, leaving Mimi alone at home. Her mother had returned five hours later, to wake her up. The room around her dissolved and reformed into her bedroom. She was in bed, asleep, when she heard an urgent knock on the door. She woke up, and turned on the light, sleepily.

            "_This had BETTER be important!_" she yelled. Her mother came into the room. She had a tortured, pained look on her face. Her face showed that she had been crying recently. A lot. Mimi yawned.

            "_What do you want now?"_ she asked. Her mother sat down on a chair by her bed. 

            "_Honey…I'm afraid I've got some bad news about Christopher…_" she seemed to choke on a sob. Young Mimi rolled her eyes.

            "_Lemme__ guess, he wailed so hard that his vocal chords broke?"_  Mimi's mother looked taken aback by that remark. She sobbed again, but seemingly forced her to say the next words.

            "_Mimi…Christopher is dead," _Old Mimi sobbed, and balled her hands up into fists. Yet, she kept on watching the memory.

            "_Good riddance," _came Young Mimi's reply. The memory faded with the shocked expression on her mother's face. The darkness replaced the memory. Mimi was, at the moment, in a state of such depression that she couldn't have gotten much worse. 

            "I was so selfish…I didn't even care that my only brother was dead! That I, **_I_**had killed him! And I never even got to apologize to him about all of the horrible things I had said and done…" _"I hate you!" _echoed through her mind. "And not just that night…I treated him with that terrible hate and loathing since he was born! He was only barely three before I…I killed him. I'm a murderer. A monster. I don't deserve…I don't deserve anything! Not great parents like mine, not great friends, not Palmon…I don't even deserve to have had Christopher as a baby brother. I don't deserve this life I'm living. I'm a Digidestined…but I never deserved to be one. It must have been a mistake. I was just accidentally sucked into the Digital World. Palmon's not really mine…the Crest of Sincerity isn't really mine…I don't deserve anything I have. Not after all of the horrible things I've done. Lillymon…I'm so sorry. My selfishness killed you. My selfishness killed my baby brother. My soul is empty. I don't deserve to even live. I'm a horrible person…" she continued. Suddenly, she heard Davis' voice, off in the distance. "Mimi! Mimi! Wake up! Come on, not you too! Wake up!" 

Ok, this one was DEFINETELY the angsty chapter, huh? Sorry to Mimi fans, but, let me assure you, all this suffering isn't for nothing. Will Mimi make it through this depression? Will they succeed in defeating Dark Lord? Read on. Oh, and sorry to Tai fans for the little bit of bashing earlier…I just love the word 'chikenwuss'. If you've ever played Final Fantasy VIII, you know what I'm talking about. Anyway…the next one is the last chapter, folks, so enjoy! Review! And Daimi forever! Woo yeah! (I'm starting to sound like a drunken fool, huh?)


	8. Finally! The Finale! Part Eight!

Brought Together In The Aftermath

By ArtikGato

Disclaimer: *sitting on one of those couches psychiatrists use* And I tried EVERYTHING, even summoning TWO eternal dragons AND throwing all my money into a well, and I STILL don't own Digimon! I am forever traumatized!

Psychiatrist: *rips off a mask to reveal that it's Veemon* You can never own Digimon!!

BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Me: GRRR....VEEMON YOU BAKA!!! I'LL GET YOU!! *chases Veemon out of the room*

Author's Note: Hello again! It is I, ArtikGato, back to bring you Part Eight of _Brought Together In The Aftermath. Read the Author's Note for Part One if you didn't, to save me having to retype the same thing here. Same as before, flames are NOT welcome. If you must point out your disagreement with any aspect of this story, please do it nicely, and not in 75 point red fonts. Keeping with the tradition of the other parts, this one is also numbered in French. This is part huit, pronounced Hoo-eet (or wheat), which is French for eight. A note about the controversy over Mimi's little brother. In _A Clue From the Digi-Past,_ from 01, Mimi mentioned that she was 'Even starting to miss her baby brother'. Well, when she went back to fight Myotismon…there was no baby brother. My explanation: out of town for the weekend with relatives. But, there was ALSO no baby brother in 02, so I came up with this explanation. Hey, it's better than just saying 'PLOT HOLE!!!', right? Oh, and BTW, Mimi is NOT a murderer. Read on. This is gonna be the final chapter. So, I hope you all enjoy your reading. Peace out! Now, on to part Huit! _

Special Note: (I swear, I'm NOT doing this for suspense!!) Thankees to all of you that reviewed!! You guys are great!! Well, this is the long awaited final chapter. Enjoy this and the rest of my fanfiction, because I'm going back to school now (I'm a Junior!! Rock on!!!), and I won't have as much time to write fanfiction as I'd like with the addition of school. Well, Daimi forever, and peace out. On to the finale!

**Part Huit:**

Mimi opened her eyes. She seemed to be in some sort of underground cave. The walls were made of something black. 

            "Where am I?" she asked, looking around. The last thing she remembered was Lillymon getting hit by the beam of light…and then she started having visions from her past or something. Why was she underground? She suddenly heard footsteps, coming from her left. She stood up, as the footsteps drew nearer. She saw the light of a torch, and then the person holding the torch came into view. She gasped, and backed away, in fear.

            "Chri...sto…pher??" she asked, stepping backwards. The young boy holding the torch looked at her with an evil look in his eyes. She gasped again.

            "Your eyes…they're black!" she exclaimed, still backing away. The boy opened his mouth to speak.

            "Big sister, it's your fault!! I'm trapped down here forever now, because YOU killed me! I must wander this dreary place for all eternity!" he said.

            "No…no....please…Christopher, I'm so sorry…"

            "Sorry won't change what you did. Now, prepare to face the consequences," he said. She continued to back up, and hit a wall. She turned around, and frantically looked for an exit. 

            "This isn't happening!" she exclaimed, and fell to the floor, clutching her head.

            "But it is!" Christopher replied.

            "This is all just a nightmare!" she screamed. Suddenly, the world around her faded into darkness. Christopher and the torch disappeared. 

            The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by someone.

            "Mimi! Mimi! Come on, wake up!" said someone. She recognized his voice somehow. Suddenly, everything came back to her. She opened her eyes. Davis was the one shaking her awake. He suddenly backed up, as if surprised.

            "Your eyes!" he exclaimed, almost falling backwards in surprise. She tried to say something, or stand up, or anything, but it felt like she was paralyzed. She tried desperately to say something. Then, she was aware that she WAS saying something…but not out of her own free will. It felt like something else was controlling her…a dark, foreboding presence. 

            _What am I saying_? She listened, and then she could make out what she was saying.

            "I'm just a greedy, selfish person. I have an empty soul. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve anything. I'm a horrible person. Lillymon, Christopher, I'm sorry…" 

            _But…that's exactly what I was thinking through that whole dream…if it was a dream. What's going on here?_ Mimi's inner consciousness seemed to be where she was thinking from. It was like her consciousness was another person or something, and was trapped deep inside a pit of black water. 

            _I want to get out of here! Please someone help!_ She heard Davis' voice calling out to her again, but it seemed to be distant and faint. She could barely make out words…

            "Mimi! What's going on? Why are you saying that?"

            _I'm not…_

            "Look, I don't know why you're saying all that, and I don't know who Christopher is, but Lillymon ISN'T dead!" 

            "Lillymon's not dead?" she said, starting to wake up. 

            "No! Digimon don't die, in the first place, and in the second place, you heard Veemon, just as clearly as we all did, he's NOT dead! And neither is Palmon!" Davis replied. She blinked.

            "That's right…" she finally came back to her senses, and blinked. She instantly was aware of her surroundings…

            "_A dark cave…" _she thought. She realized that she was somehow free of the paralysis, and made a move to stand up. And then, she noticed that Davis was holding her hand. She blinked in surprise, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. 

            "Are you ok?" he asked, helping her up.

            "This cave…it's just like from my dream…" she said.

            "Huh?" he asked.

            "Where are we, anyway?" she asked.

            "I don't know. One minute, you look like you're having a terrible nightmare, the next minute, a huge pit or something opens up below you, and you fall in!" he replied.

            "So we're in a pit?" she asked, looking around.

            "From what I can tell," he said. Suddenly, she realized where they were.

            "I know where we are! I remember Sora and Matt telling me about when something like this happened to them. They were in depressions right before we all faced Piedmon, and they fell into a weird black pit that just opened up below them," she said.

            "You're in a depression? About what? Lillymon?" he asked.

            "Partly," she answered.

            "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

            "Not really," she replied. Suddenly, she realized that there was a weird blackness surrounding her. "What the?" she asked, looking around. It was like her normally green aura had been turned black!

            "What?" Davis asked.

            "What happened to my aura?" she asked. He shrugged.

            "It's been like that ever since Lillymon was absorbed," he said. 

            "Did yours go black too?" she asked. 

            "No, it must have something to do with this depression," Davis replied. She was silent.

            "Hey, how did Sora and Matt get out of those pits, anyway?" he asked.

            "They said that the pits were created by the darkness in their hearts, and once they got over the depression they were in, the pits just disappeared," Mimi replied. 

            "Ok, then you _really_ need to tell me what's wrong, if we're ever going to get out of here," Davis replied.

            "It won't do any good," she replied. He looked surprised.

            "Why not?"

            "Because…my soul will never be free of guilt. Ever," she said.

            "Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked. She looked at him, and sighed.

            "Ok, I'll tell you. The main reason I'm down here is because…I'm…a…murderer," she said. He stepped back.

            "What?" he demanded. 

            "When I was about twelve or thirteen, I had a baby brother. One night, when I had to baby-sit him, I got mad at him, and told him to stand outside in the pouring rain, in _January,_ and just left him out there all night. He died later that night. So you see, I'm a murderer…" she started to tear up again. Davis sighed, in relief.

            "Whew, I thought you'd like shot somebody or something bad like that…" he mumbled. She turned to him.

            "But what I did WAS bad!" she replied, almost shouting, in disbelief.

            "Mimi, do you honestly think that your baby brother died JUST because of you? I can't think of ANYBODY that has died JUST because they stood outside in the cold in the rain. Unless they had a REALLY bad cold or a case of pneumonia or asthma or something. You may have caused him to get a little frostbite, or something, but I don't think YOU are really the one that killed him," Davis replied.

            "But…Davis…it WAS me…" 

            "Did you actually SEE him die?"

            "No, but-"

            "Then how can you be so sure that you're the reason he's dead?"

            "Well…um…I…"

            "Exactly!" 

            "But, I still can't help feeling guilty. Besides…I said some horrible stuff to him and I…never even got the chance to apologize," she replied.

            "I'm sure he forgives you. You've been crying your eyes out for a while now, after all. And this isn't the only occasion, I'll bet," Davis replied. She nodded. "Okay then. Your brother's death was a bad thing that happened to you, but you've gotta put the past behind you, for now at least. Your friends and Palmon need your help," Her black aura seemed to turn to a grayish color, but didn't get much lighter.  

            I still feel guilty…but I've got to put that behind me for now. If Christopher…wherever he is, hasn't forgiven me by now, then…I don't know, he's got a HUGE grudge or something," Mimi said. Davis smiled a little at that remark. But, he frowned soon after.

            "What else is wrong? Your aura turned gray, but didn't get much lighter," he asked. She bit her lip.

            _Better do this now, I may never get the chance again…_

            "Well, there IS something else bothering me. I'm still having regrets about…not telling Matt how I felt, before Sora got him," she said.

            "Oh," Davis replied.

            "I know things would have been different if would have just _told_ him, but I couldn't," she continued.

            "That's in the past too. You've really got to stop living in the past, and start living for the future," Davis replied. She kind of smiled a little.

            "All right…then I will. I don't want to have any regrets _this_ time…" Davis blinked. "Davis, I think I have a crush on _you_ this time," Davis' heart had, by now, just about stopped. He blinked, and desperately tried to get his brain to work again, because it, too, had stopped functioning. 

            "Ha...what?" was all he could manage to say. Mimi blushed.

           "I'm not repeating it, you nimrod, saying it was hard enough the first time," she replied. By now, he had gotten his brain to work. Still, he couldn't manage to think of anything to say. She frowned.

            "Oh…sorry. I thought…never mind," her aura, which had gotten up to a silverish color, was now slowly turning black again.

            "No no, wait…I…I…me too…" was the best Davis could come up with at the moment. She blinked, and suddenly, the cave around them dissolved, and they were sitting back on the ground of the Digital World. They stood up, and looked around. They were inside of a cloud of dust and debris, which was starting to settle.

            "Were out of the cave!" they both shouted, at the same time. 

            "This isn't working! We've got to come up with a plan!" Omnimon said, as he struggled against the chains. Dark Lord laughed.

            "Nothing will work, you imbecile! You'll be absorbed, just like the rest, wait and see!" Dark Lord said, turning to him. Omnimon glared at him, but then seemed to get an idea.

            "That's what you think…" he said, and started to glow.

            "What?" Dark Lord asked. "He CAN'T be Digivolving!" 

            "Huh?" the Digidestined on the ground asked. Gatomon ran up to Kari.

            "Kari! Are you ok?" she asked.

            "Gatomon! There you are! Yeah, I'm fine!" Kari replied.

            "Don't DO that again! You just ran off without even a warning! I thought you had been hurt or absorbed by Dark Lord for a second!" Gatomon said. 

            "What's Omnimon doing?" Ken asked, looking up. Matt and Tai were speechless, trying to figure that out. Omnimon glowed for a second, then suddenly split into two glowing, free, fully powered up Digimon! The glows subsided and Wargreymon, glowing bright orange, split off to one side, while Metalgarurumon, glowing deep cerulean blue, split off to the other. 

            "Why did they De-DNA Digivolve?" everyone, including Dark Lord, asked. Suddenly they got their answer. Everyone's Digivices started to beep again. Izzy's computer suddenly booted up, as if nothing was ever wrong. 

            "Oh! I get it now! Attacking as an individual Digimon for power wasn't working, so they are going to try speed and tactics!" Izzy said, typing furiously on his computer.

            "I understand now! They know that the other Digimon can't Digivolve while they're in the form of Omnimon, so they split up!" Ken exclaimed. Kari looked to Gatomon.

            "Gatomon, ready to Digivolve again?" she asked. Gatomon nodded, and looked up at Dark Lord with fury.

            "Ready," she said. A flash of pink fire was seen, then Magnadramon, Mega form of Gatomon, rocketed away from Kari and up toward Dark Lord. Elsewhere, flashes of red, purple, and gray fires were seen, and Megakabuterimon, Zudomon, and Garudamon zoomed away from their partners, to the battle. Seraphimon exploded up toward Dark Lord a few seconds later. Soon, Aquilamon and Digmon joined the fray. Dark Lord laughed at them.

            "So, I see you are back for round two. Prepare to be annihilated, for good!" Dark Lord exclaimed, and started to power up. Wargreymon and Seraphimon, glowing brightly, zoomed in from opposite directions, catching Dark Lord off guard, and double teamed him with physical attacks, Wargreymon using his claws to slash at Dark Lord from one direction, while Seraphimon used his Seraphim Sword to try and cut him in half. The two Megas hit him once at the same time, causing him to have to block both attacks, and they jumped back quickly. This time, Metalgarurumon and Magnadramon attacked him with their long distance attacks from behind. He barely had enough time to regain his senses, before two blasts of electricity and a huge firebird collided with him from the front. He screamed in fury and pain. Finally, a bunch of energy rings and drills hit him in the face, causing him to scream again in annoyance. 

            "You fools! No matter how hard you try, you can't destroy me!!" he exclaimed. 

            "Wanna bet?" came a voice from below. He stopped laughing, and looked down, in disbelief. The Digimon looked down as well. The Digidestined looked over also. Standing below Dark Lord was Davis, glowing with a fierce blue aura.

            "Davis!" everybody shouted, in relief. Mimi appeared, glowing green, beside him. 

            "What? I thought I destroyed you two!" Dark Lord exclaimed, in surprise.

            "Yeah, well, you thought wrong, now didn't you," Davis replied. Dark Lord snarled in response, but Davis only smirked. 

            "It's time to take a one way trip out of the Digital World. I think all of us have had just a bit too much of you," Davis said, and began to power up.

            "I'd like to see you try to-" Dark Lord started but suddenly grabbed his head in pain. A blue aura flashed around him, and he spoke with Veemon's voice again.

            "Veemon!" Davis exclaimed.

            "Davis! Listen, about your plan, we're not having much luck," Veemon replied.

            "That's because you guys don't have enough power. But don't worry. Listen! I want you, Palmon, and Wormon to Digivolve as high as you can in a few minutes, OK? Tell the other Digimon to gather up as much strength as they can. If you all attack the crystal from the inside, and all of our Digimon attack it from the outside, you should destroy it easily!" Davis exclaimed.

            "Ok, whatever!" Veemon exclaimed, and the blue aura disappeared from around Dark Lord. He released his head from his hands. 

            "What was I saying?" Dark Lord asked. Suddenly, he blocked an incoming attack from Wargreymon.

            "You've got bigger fish to fry! Like us!" Wargreymon exclaimed, and prepared to throw another attack.

            "Yes, _fry_ is exactly what I will do to you!" Dark Lord exclaimed, and sent his claws to attack. However, because the other Digimon were there, they were able to destroy the claws in a matter of mere seconds, and go after Dark Lord all at once. Davis and Mimi ran up to Kari, Ken, Matt, and Tai. 

            "Davis! Mimi! Man, are we glad you guys are all right!" Tai exclaimed, as they ran up. Davis smiled at him, but his face turned serious. He was all business.

            "Ok, are you guys ready for the plan?" Davis asked.

            "Plan?" Kari asked.

            "You guys heard me, right? Give as much power to your Digimon as you can at the last second, so they can destroy the crystal!" Davis exclaimed.

            "Oh. I thought you meant some other plan," Kari said. He turned to Ken.

            "Anyway, Ken, I need you to focus on making Wormon Digivolve. That's the only way you can make him Digivolve from here. The Crystal Void is another dimension, and the only way to make Wormon Digivolve from another dimension is to concentrate REALLY hard, ok?" Davis asked. Ken nodded.

            "How do you know all this stuff?" Matt asked, astonished.

            "I just…do. I can't really explain it. It's like I just knew it from the start," Davis replied. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. The Digimon continued the fight above. 

            "So…anybody got an idea of how we can distract Dark Lord long enough to destroy the Crysal?" Davis asked, a few seconds later. Everyone facefaulted. "What?" he asked.

            "We thought you'd already thought that up!" Tai exclaimed. Davis shook his head. Everyone else shrugged. Mimi tapped Davis on the shoulder, and whispered something in his ear.

            "Yeah! That'll work!" he exclaimed.

            "What?" the others asked.

            "Well, we have to do this quickly. But, I think it'll work…" Davis started. 

            "Terra Force!" "Terra Destroyer!" the two attacks collided in the air. Dark Lord's hand was still smoking from the attack. He instantly transformed it into a sword and blocked Seraphimon's attack. With the other hand, he deflected Garudamon's attack.

            "These Digimon are good…they work together as a team very well…almost flawlessly. This could be trouble…" suddenly, his thoughts were cut off by…an insult?! He turned to look, and a group of six Digidestined, the annoying Digidestined that glowed blue and the girl of sincerity among them. They were shouting up to him. 

            "YOUR MAMA IS SO FAT THAT SHE **IS** THE UNIVERSE!!" Tai yelled. The others looked at him, and shook their heads.

            "What?" he asked, defensively. 

            "_What? What does my mother have to do with…oh. OH!!!" _Dark Lord was about to retort…             "HEY!! BIG UGLY!!" Mimi shouted up to Dark Lord, "WHAT DO YOU GET WHEN YOU CROSS A ROACHMON AND A NUMEMON? YOU!!!" Mimi yelled. 

            "Good one!" Davis said to her, snickering. 

            "HOW DARE YOU???" Dark Lord started, but was cut off by Matt: (^_^)

            "YO, DARK LORD!! IS THAT YOUR FACE, OR DID YOUR NECK THROW UP?" Matt shouted. The others snickered. Dark Lord growled with anger.

            "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I **BORROWED** THIS BODY!!" he exclaimed. 

            "THAT DOESN'T HELP YOUR FACE, THOUGH!!" Kari yelled. Dark Lord was now shaking with anger, and he didn't notice that the Digimon had ceased their attacks on him, and were now powering up to their maximum.

            "I BET THAT YOU'RE SO WEAK, AN IN-TRAINING DIGIMON COULD BEAT YOU UP!' Davis fired an insult. Dark Lord was now shaking with so much rage, that he didn't even notice the Digidestined powering up. 

            "You…will…PAY!!!" He exclaimed, and shot a ray of energy at them. Davis jumped forward, and blocked the energy ray. A few seconds later, the area where Davis was in turned into several colorful fires. Mimi's aura flashed green, dimmed, then went back go normal, signifying that Palmon had Digivolved. Davis and Ken's auras dimmed, then began to spiral up and away from them, swirling around eachother in double helixes. Imperialdramon had Digivolved. Dark Lord, infuriated with the fact that Davis had managed to call him weak _and_ block his attack, was still shaking with anger, and still didn't notice the fact that now the Digimon were beginning to fire on…the crystal!

            "Ready everyone??" Imperialdramon asked. Lillymon and the various other Digimon nodded. "Ok, here goes! Positron Laser!"

            "Flower Cannon!"

            "Volcanic Strike!" MC's parents, beside Imperialdramon, attacked. 

            "Roaring Flames!" A Meramon exclaimed. 

            "Horn Blaster!" A Unimon attacked. The other Digimon behind them jumped up and fired their attacks at a single place in the wall. The auras of Lillymon and Imperialdramon became so bright that they filled the entire crystal, as the Digimon struggled to keep up their attacks. Suddenly, an explosion sounded, and the sound of breaking glass filled the air…

            "What? No!! NO!!! My crystal!!" Dark Lord exclaimed, whipping around. "Those Digidestined! They deceived me!" 

            "They're free!" came the resounding cry from the Digimon. On the ground below, the Digidestined stopped glowing, and jumped for joy. Their plan had worked! Dark Lord trembled in the sky above, and suddenly, his body started to look like it was being rubbed out by an eraser. 

            "No! No! This can't be happening!!" he exclaimed, as most of him suddenly burst into data, leaving only two remaining things: his normal body, which looked like the Digimon Emperor, only in shades of gray, and it was transparent, and a small, gray, transparent Mushroomon. The two fell toward the Digiworld, along with the rest of the Digimon from the crystal. They were all quickly caught by flying Digimon, and brought to the surface of the Digital World. 

            "Davis! We did it! They're free!" Mimi exclaimed, her aura dimming. She looked over at Davis, and gasped. He was completely exhausted, and had collapsed on the ground. Kari, Ken, Tai, and Matt had all already run up to the quickly forming circle of Digidestined and Digimon. 

            "Davis, are you OK?" Mimi asked, kneeling down to him.

            "I will be…man, that took a lot of energy," he said, still catching his breath.

            "Yeah, I know," she said, her aura finally winking out. She looked down at Davis, who was starting to rise from his collapsed position on the ground of the Digital World.

            "Hey Davis?" she asked. He looked up.

            "Yeah?" he asked.

            "Thanks…for, well, everything. I don't think I could have made it out of that dark pit if it wasn't for you. So…thanks," she said. He smiled.

            "If anything, I should be thanking you…" he started.

            "Are you kidding?? It was MY bad advice that got you mixed up in this whole Dark Lord thing in the first place!" she exclaimed. He smiled.

            "Nah. I was mixed up in it before that. Your 'bad' advice just got me into it sooner," he joked. She smiled. "But seriously, thanks. I was in a depression of my own, remember? I don't think I would have EVER thought of a way to get over THAT one without your help," Davis said. She smiled again, but then a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head.

            "You know what, I just thought of something, it turns out that the whole 'spending time alone' thing didn't work, after all! It looks like I WAS right, that the only way to get over your depression about Kari was to get a girlfriend!" she exclaimed. He looked puzzled. 

            "Who?" he asked. She mock glared at him.

            "Me, you nitwit!" she exclaimed. 

            "Oh…oh yeah…" he said, blushing, and laughing sheepishly. She shook her head, but laughed anyway.

            "Davis, I just don't understand how you can be so smart one minute and so dumb the next," she said, jokingly.

            "Bad luck?" he asked. 

            "Davis! Mimi! You'd better get over here!" came a yell from Yolei. They sighed, and Mimi stood up. Davis attempted to stand up, still exhausted. She offered him a hand.

            "Need a hand?" she asked. He smiled.

            "What are we going to do with him?" Gatomon asked. The Digimon had all de-Digivolved. There was a huge circle of both Digimon and Digidestined, all around two things: Dark Lord and a Mushroomon. Davis and Mimi ran up, and gasped in shock.

            "THAT is Dark Lord? What happened?" Davis asked. Dark Lord looked at him.

            "If you hadn't foiled my plans, I would still have a powerful body! But now, look at me! I'm no more in existence than a ghost, thanks to YOU!!" he exclaimed, pointing at Davis. Davis grinned.

            "Glad to help," he said. Dark Lord, or rather, the Digimon Emperor, folded his arms, and glared at him.

            "Aren't you a Mushroomon? What are you doing hanging around Dark Lord?" Mimi asked. The Mushroomon looked at her.

            "I had been deleted, by HIS creation, Kimeramon, nonetheless, and I was on my happy little way to being reborn like all nice Digimon are supposed to, when this JERK comes along, and takes over my body! I never asked to be stabilized! I just wanted to be reformatted, like normal!" the Mushroomon exclaimed. The Digidestined glared at the Digimon Emperor. 

            "Well, don't worry. Dark Lord has done all of the absorbing he's going to do for a while," said a voice from behind the group. A tall, handsome (^_^) brown haired man wearing a white robe of some sort walked up to them. The group of Digidestined split and let him through.

            "Gennai! What are you doing here?" Davis asked. 

            "I've come to put an end to Dark Lord's evilness for good! He needs to pay for what he did to my house! My precious house!!" Gennai exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped.

            "Just how are you going to do that?" Dark Lord asked. Gennai smirked, and pulled out an EXACT replica of Dark Lord's gray crystal ball!

            "Simple, I'll just use your own tactics against you, and imprison your dark soul inside this crystal ball, for all eternity!" Gennai explained.

            "Where did you get that?" Izzy asked.

            "Where do you think Dark Lord got his? I've got ten or so of these things at home. They're for storing stuff that I don't have space for." He replied.   

            "But you can't do this to me! I'm DARK LORD!! The Digimon Emperor! You CAN'T!!" Dark Lord exclaimed, frightened.

            "Watch me," Gennai said, and sat down the crystal ball. He glowed white for a second, and a gray beam of light shot out from the crystal and hit Dark Lord, sucking him into the Crystal, where he would stay for all eternity. 

            "What about me?" the Mushroomon asked. Gennai smiled.

            "You'll be reborn, just like you wanted," Gennai said, and waved his hand. Instantly, Mushroomon disappeared, and floated away as Digidust.

            "Thank you, Digidestined, for setting my spirit free…" the Mushroomon said. Gennai turned to them.

            "That about wraps things up. Thanks for your help once again, Digidestined," Gennai said. The Digidestined smiled. 

            "Any time, Gennai!" Tai exclaimed. Gennai turned to Davis.

            "Davis, I'd like to commend you on a job well done. I'm sure if it hadn't been for you, Dark Lord would have all of US imprisoned, not the other way around. Great job," he said, and extended his hand. Davis shook it.

            "Cool! But, the others helped just as much as I did. I really don't deserve your praise," Davis said. The others, except Mimi, gawked at him.

           "Davis, what happened to you? You've really…changed!" Matt exclaimed. Davis turned to them.

            "This whole incident has opened my eyes. I realized that I have to stop being a jerk…" he started.

            "Here here!" Yolei exclaimed. Izzy elbowed her, and she blushed, sheepishly. Davis glared at her, but returned to his speech.

            "…and showing out all the time, and just start being me," he finished. 

            "Well, it's about time, Davis. What brought about this change?" Cody asked. Davis smiled, and looked over at Mimi.

            "Lots of stuff," he said. Mimi smiled back at him. Everybody else just shrugged. MC's parents stomped over to Davis and Mimi.

            "Thank you for saving us from Dark Lord," MC's mother said.

            "Now, where is our son?" MC's father asked, gruffly. Davis frowned, and thought for a second, but then remembered.

            "Oh yeah! He's in the Real World! I'll go get him, and be back in a jiff!" Davis said, and zoomed away, to find the nearest TV. 

            "Davis! Davis! Davis!" MC exclaimed, bouncing, as Davis emerged in the Real World, at Matt's apartment. Thankfully, Matt's Dad hadn't been home.

            "Funny place to leave MC, but whatever," Davis murmured.

            "Hey! How have ya been?" MC exclaimed, bouncing over to him. He looked down at the little dinosaur Digimon.

            "Well, it's been rough, but I've got a LOT of good news for you!" he exclaimed, picking up the little Digimon, and turning back to the TV screen. 

            MC finally met back up with his parents, and he FINALLY got to meet Veemon and the others. The other Digimon that had been absorbed by Dark Lord thanked us, and went back to their homes. We chatted with Gennai for a while, before we finally returned to the Real World. It was around eleven at night, so everyone decided to call it quits and go home. We decided to meet at the park in the morning. In the morning, everybody finally got the WHOLE story from Davis and Mimi, including the last part. Everyone was thrilled for Davis and Mimi…except for TK. He just sat there, shocked, before settling back into a depression, like the one he'd been in when Kari went for Ken. After they had lunch, the Digidestined all split up. Cody, Joe, and TK went to see Death By Lawnmower II: The Lawnmowers Return, which had just come out. Matt and Sora went off to go to another movie. Izzy and Yolei decided to go shopping downtown (Yolei wanted to go the mall, and Izzy wanted to go to Computer World…), and Kari and Ken went off to the lake, to ice skate. Mimi took Davis off somewhere special. 

            "Mimi, where are we going?" Davis asked, as they walked along a grassy sidewalk. They were in the old side of Odaiba.

            "There," she said, pointing to a church.

            "We're going to church?" Davis asked. She shook her head. "You'll see," she said. They walked around back of the church, and into the cemetery. Davis was a little creeped out by this, but went along, anyway. They finally stopped in front of one grave.

            "Christopher Tachikawa? Your brother?" Davis asked, after reading the gravestone. She smiled.

            "Yeah, this is his grave," she said, setting down a bunch of flowers she had brought. He blinked.

            "Why's he buried in Odaiba?" he asked.

            "Because he was born here, and my parents really never wanted to move to New York," she explained, standing up again. 

            "So why'd you bring me here?" he asked. Mimi smiled. 

            "I went home and talked to my parents yesterday, after we all got back from the Digiworld. It turns out that Christopher _didn't _die because of me!" she exclaimed. Davis smiled.

            "See, I told you!" Davis replied. She smiled, but continued.

            "You see, it seems that my parents had been REALLY freaked out by finding him half frozen outside, and had taken him to the hospital immediately. He had warmed up and, aside from a slight cough, he seemed to be OK. When they were leaving the hospital, some jerk with a pregnant woman in his car sort of…ran over poor Christopher. A really unfortunate accident," Davis couldn't help but smile a little, even if it was a sad story.

            "And you've always blamed yourself. How many years?" Davis asked. She shrugged, but continued. 

            "And guess what else? Mom told me that when they were leaving the hospital, Christopher said to her 'Tell Mimi I'm sorry I made her mad and I forgive her,'" Davis smiled.

            "What did I tell you? You got depressed for nothing!" he exclaimed.

            "I know, it's kind of ironic, really. But you know what? There is one REALLY good reason for me getting depressed," she said. 

            "What's that?" Davis asked. She giggled, and rolled her eyes.

            "You, silly! If I had never gotten depressed, I NEVER would have admitted that I liked you," Mimi replied.

            "Oh," he said, and smiled.

            "You know what?" she continued.

            "What?" he asked.

            "If all of this Dark Lord junk had never happened, then I would STILL be guilty about Christopher, and still regret not saying anything to Matt. And, I probably wouldn't like you as much as I do," she said. He smiled, and shrugged.

           "Well, I guess Dark Lord did do some good, after all," Davis said. She smiled, and leaned over, kissing Davis on the cheek. He blushed slightly, but then turned to her. And kissed her on the lips.

            "Aww! I just LOVE happy endings!!" Palmon exclaimed, sitting on a fence nearby, with misty eyes.

            "Yeah, me too. You know what, I'd never think that THOSE two would make such a good couple," Veemon added, sitting next to her.

            "Kinda like you and me, huh?" Palmon asked. Veemon turned crimson red, as Palmon leaned over and kissed _him. _

**YES!! I'm FINALLY done with Aftermath!! WOO HOO!! Well, it's been a fun time writing it, but this story actually GAVE me writers block, when it was supposed to be one of those stories that I just wrote to get RID of writer's block….-sigh- It was also TWICE as long as -Darkness, and that wasn't really my intention when I started it. But oh well. Anyway, did you like it? Well, I've got good (or bad, at least for me) news! I've got ANOTHER sequel planned, for all you TK fans, and people who are (like me) feeling kind of sad for the poor kid. It'll be called Brought Together in Chaos, and I wouldn't expect it to be finished any time soon (I mean, look at how long it took me to get this, a simple eight chapter fic out!). Oh well. Gives you something to look forward to. Peace out, and live long and catnip and junk! ^_^ Oh, PS, REVIEW!! I know there's at least ONE person out there who liked this story! So review! Daimi forever!! Wahoo yeah! Peace out!**


	9. BONUS!!! A preview of the sequel!

BONUS CHAPTER!!!

By ArtikGato

Disclaimer: *hits Veemon upside the head with a mallet and knocks him out cold* There!! Now, then, I don't own Digimon. But, in my own right, I DO own MC, Dark Lord, any Digimon I made up in previous chapters, Yukyuu, and Chaomon. 

Author's Notes: This isn't actually part of the story. =( Sorry! You remember a while back in the story where I said that I would post the Digimon that Dark Lord got his stolen attacks from? This is where I'll do it. Also, feel free to skip that, if you don't care, and get to the GOOD part: a preview for Brought Together in Chaos!!

Also, those of you patiently awaiting Chaos...don't expect much any time soon. I JUST got back to school. I'm a Junior, and I have FOUR CORE CLASSES, three honors and one a Senior level Math course, to contend with! After homework and watching about an hour or so of TV, I have like 0 time to do anything. Sorry. I'll get as much done as I can!! School sucks!! Math is evil!! (just like TK's hat!!)

**Dark Lord's Stolen Attacks:**

Part One: None (DL wasn't even AROUND in this part!!

Part Two: None again (DL wasn't introduced until the end of this part)

Part Three: 

            Twin Sickles: Snimon (duh)

            Blaze Buster: Tyrannomon (duh again)

            Energy Cannon: Gorrillamon (duh, duh, and I do say DUH!!)

            Ice Blast: Seadramon (hard to figure THAT one out, huh?)

            Horn Blaster: Unimon

            Volcanic Strike: Monochromon (more precisely, MC's parents!! =( Meanie!!)

            Fire Breath: Flarizamon (Flarelizarmon in US)

            Nemesis Ivy: Alraumon (Aruramon in US—Palmon lookalike)

            Fire Wave: I made it up (I think?)

            Shadow Scythe: Phantomon (my FAVORITE Digimon!! Wahoo yeah!!)

            Orange Inferno: I made that up too (I think?)

            Shadow Star Wave: I KNOW I made this one up!! Doesn't it sound cool??

            Terra Destroyer: Blackwargreymon (who by the way ROCKS!!!)

            Fire Fist: I'm pretty sure that this is one of Meramon's attacks. If not, then maybe Flamedramon's attacks. I'm not sure which. 

            Darkside Quake: Minitarumon

            Solar Ray: Centarumon  

            Gloom Dust: Alraumon (Aruramon in US—Palmon lookalike)

Part Four: 

            Binding Energy Coils: I made it up. It was inspired by Giran's attack from the World Tournament in Dragon Ball.

            Energy Ray: I think this is another one of my creations. 

            Magical Metamorphosis: Imitamon (my own creation)

            Black Wolf Claw: Blackgarurumon

Part Five:

            Supreme Cannon: Omnimon (US Version...in the Japanese, it was Garuru Canon, which sounds a WHOLE lot cooler...but anyway...)

            Transcended (?) Sword: Omnimon

            Mega Claw: Blackwargreymon (well, it was more like Mega Cl- but whatever...)

            Eterna Laser: Komorimon

            Reverse Digivolve: Apocolymon

Part Six:

            Orenji Sphere: My own creation(literally 'Orange Sphere. I couldn't find the Japanese world for 'circle' at the time, so I went with Sphere)

            Komori Claw: My own creation (literally 'Bat Claw' Sounds like a move Batman uses, huh?)

            Shadow Reflect: Another one of my own creations for Komorimon/Dark Lord

            Regeneration: An overly used name for an attack, but whatever.

            Parry Force: Megadramon

Part Seven:

            Magna Explosion: Magnamon

            Flower Cannon, Rapid Fire: Lillymon (what a copycat that DL is!)

            Screaming Darkness: Marshmalo—er, Malomyotismon

            Nightmare Claw: Myotismon

            Giga Cannon: Machinedramon

            River of Power: Metalseadramon (^-^ Heh, for some reason I typed 'Rover of Power' instead of 'River of Power' and then had to go back and correct it. I can just see it now...a bunch of barking dogs fly out of Metalseadramon's nose thingy and start attacking his enemies...heh heh...)

            Ok, this isn't really an attack, it's a quote I stuck in there. I put _'__Fine! It's time to show you what TRUE power can do!' In there. I pulled the quote from 03, I think the horse Deva said that._

            Cursed Orb: A play off Makuramon's 'Primal' Orb. 

            Dark Destroyer: A play off of Moon=Milleniumon's 'Dimension Destroyer'

Part Eight: Suprisingly, he didn't call out any attacks in this part. He was too busy blocking

*sounding like an announcer* AAAAAAAANNNND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR....

**Preview of 'Brought Together in Chaos**

****

**Summary: After the end of Brought Together in the Aftermath, TK is feeling lonely. All of his other Digidestined friends now have girlfriends or boyfriends of their own, and he has no one. When the Digidestined have a Christmas party over at Ken's, he gets lonely and goes for a walk. Then, he sees something that changes his life. A ghostly girl and another strange apparition appear in front of him, and try to tell him something, but before they can, they disappear. **

For the next week, everyone prepares for school to start again. The Digidestined bid farewell to Mimi, who has to go back to New York. In the mean time, TK can't stop thinking about that ghost girl, Yukyuu, and the strange apparition Chaomon. Then, the night before school is due to start, Yukyuu appears in TK's dream, and tells him that she is trapped inside a mysterious world called the Realm of Chaos. She says that she needs his help to defeat her master, the Lord of Chaos. What will TK do? Will he be able to help her? Find out in Brought Together in Chaos!! (whenever I get around to typing it...)


End file.
